The Dawn of a new era
by blissful bina
Summary: Dawn recieves her very own Hogwarts acceptance letter and goes to Hogwarts with Buffy to meet the trio and help battle Voldermort & Glory! Maybe a pairing will be DawnDraco, not sure yet, but please R&R!
1. Chapter 1 Freaky owls

My New Fic – the Dawn of a new era

In my story, it'll be set during season 5 of Buffy, no exact episode, just that her mum is dead but they are kinda over the heavy grieving and Glory isn't really there yet (I no that's totally mucked up the time line but bear with me for the purpose of my fic) and for Harry Potter, after book 5, the Order of the Phoenix, but for the sake of my story please:

pretend Sirius didn't die,

Dawn is 16 and so is Harry and his year at school (which I think they are anyway)

Buffy is 20ish, which I think she is in the series to

Spike likes Buffy and she doesn't really no about her feelings for him

And they all no about Dawn being the Key but not bout the whole Glory/God thing coz she aint there yet.

Thanks!

Chapter one: Freaky Owls…

"Dawn, hurry up! I have to get you to school on time, so get down stairs and eat your break fast!" Buffy yelled up the stairs to her younger sister's room. She couldn't understand it, but Dawn always took the longest to get ready to get to school in the mornings.

"Hey, Buffy! Come up here! There's this freaky owl sitting outside my window!" Dawn yelled back down.

"Dawn, stop stalling, you're gonna be late!" Buffy yelled back up at her sisters room, not appreciating the diversion; she had a test today and was obviously trying to get out of it.

"Buffy, I'm serious!" she whined back down the stairs.

Buffy rolled her eyes and started up the stairs. When she got to her sisters room, Buffy's eyes widened as she saw a white snow owl perched on a branch right outside her sisters room looking at them.

"See, I was telling the truth!" Dawn said triumphantly.

"Okay, well, as weird as that is, _you're still going to school_." Buffy replied sternly as she took hold of Dawns arm and started leading her out of the door and down the stairs.

"What do you think an owls doing here in the middle of the day?" she asked Buffy though a mouthful of cereal.

"I dunno." Buffy replied, more concerned that they were running late to school, _again_.

As Dawn ate her breakfast, day dreaming of what she'll do on the Christmas break since it is the last week of school, Buffy sifted through the mail her mother brought in earlier. She reached a yellowed envelope and read it was addressed to Dawn_.  
_

"Dawn, this one's for you," she said as she handed the letter to sister.

Her sister looked a little shocked, she rarely got mail. "Huh, that's weird," Dawn observed.

"What is?" Buffy asked, looking up from flipping through the rest of the mail.

"There's no stamp, how'd it get here if it's got no stamp?" Dawn asked.

"That _is _weird, unless it was hand posted by the sender." she suggested with a shrug.   
"C'mon, open it!" she hurried her sister as she stood over her shoulder, curious.

Dawn tore open the letter, and as she read through it, her eyes widened with every line.

_Dear Miss Summers,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. In this letter is enclosed a list of required equipment needed to attend Hogwarts you will need to purchase and we look forward to receiving a reply from you._

_Term one begins the 28th January. We await your owl by no later than the 27th of January._

_Yours sincerely,  
Albus Dumbledore. _

As was noted in the letter, inside the envelope was another page with a list of books and equipment needed. However, they were really strange things, and included a cauldron, a wand and books that you'd usually find in Giles' store the Magic Box.

"What the heck! Is this for real!?" Dawn asked her older sister, confused because of how ridiculous it sounded.

Buffy looked at the curly handwritten ink writing again, puzzled. _If this is a practical joke, it _really_ isn't funny, but who could it be from?_

"I highly doubt its real, it's probably someone pulling your leg, now we're really running late so get your bag and scoot!" Buffy hurried her sister out the kitchen door.

---  
As Dawn rushed upstairs to grab her backpack, she saw the owl still seated at the window and as she entered, it hooted at her. She frowned at it curiously, the owl seemed to have a gleam of intelligence in its eyes.

She shook her head as Buffy yelled up the stairs to hurry, and paused for a second wondering what to do with the letter.

She chose to put it on her desk for further examination, just in case, rather than throwing it out and grabbed her bag and ran down stairs to school, ready to fail a maths exam.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

sooo, d'you like it!? I no a bit short 4 a first chapter but I think that it's a good place to end it and I'll make it longer as it goes on!  well plz R & R!! That'll make me update quicker! 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2 this is Not a prank

Chapter Two: This is Not A Prank

After Dawn had gotten home from her last day of school, she was quite shocked to see that a dozen owls had taken up residence in her house.

Although it wasn't unusual as they'd been there for a few days, there were quite a few new additions.

She also wasn't at all surprised to find four more Hogwarts letters on her desk. She groaned immediately and put them in the bin, which was already half full of the same letters. How they got to her in the first place, she would never know.

She went down stairs to the fridge to grab something to eat, and she saw Buffy in the living room shuffling through the weapons chest near the couch. "Buffy, you're going out?" she asked her sister.

"Just to the Magic Box," she replied, putting a stake in the inside pocket of her light brown leather jacket.

"Can I come?" Dawn asked, since she had nothing better to do.

Buffy wondered for a second if it would be alright. The Magic Box was usually a safe place, and if anything happened, she would be there to protect her.

"Okay, but hurry, we're leaving in five minutes," she agreed.

"Okay." Dawn said as she made her way upstairs to get some homework to do at the Magic Box. She also grabbed the letters to see if she could figure out who was sending them.

---

Once they arrived at the Magic Box, they saw Tara, Willow and Xander seated around the round table in the middle of the store talking about something and Anya, as usual, was counting money at the cash register while Giles collected and organized some books on the bookshelf. And last but not least, Spike was standing in the corner of the room looking impatient.

"Finally Slayer," he exclaimed as they walked through the door, "I've been waiting here for nearly half an hour now!"

Buffy looked confused and asked "Why?"

"Just wonderin', do you wanna go patrolling?" was his response.

Buffy was still looking just as confused and asked; "Okay, so you waited for half an hour to ask if I wanted to go patrolling with you?" 

"Well, I did want to go by my self but once I got here, Giles insisted I wait for you, you no, him being so precautions and British n' all." Spike explained.

"Hey, I'm not the only British one here you know." Giles retaliated, glancing back to shoot Spike a look.

"And, you know, it's kinda 4:30 right now, and as much as I want Spike to go outside, I don't think he will since the sun is up," Xander added.

Spike shot Xander a glare.

"Uhh, sure, okay, we'll go as soon as the sun's down," Buffy replied as she moved to sit at the table with her friends.

---

As Dawn took her seat she did twenty minutes of some geography homework and then took out the Hogwarts letters she had received today, making sure they were the same as all the others with nothing new added to them that would give her any useful clues.

As she opened all the different letters she made quite some noise, arousing the attention of the others seated around the table.

"What ya doin there Dawnie, all those letters for you?" Willow asked curious as they all watched her tear open a new letter and scan the writing.

"Yeah," she sighed as she placed that one down and reached for another.

Willow picked the discarded one up and read through it, her eyes widening as she did so.

"What!? Is this real?" she asked Dawn, passing it around and the rest of the group read it except Buffy, as she already knew what this was all about.

"Nah," Dawn shrugged. "It can't be. It's got to be a joke. Who in their right mind would call a school Hogwarts?

"Did you just say Hogwarts?" Anya asked loudly from her place at the cashier.

"Uhh, yeah, why?" Dawn asked looking at Anya puzzled as she quickly shut the cash register and came to their table as she took one of her letters and read through it. All this catching Giles attention, he too came and read through a letter.

"Because, that is one of the most famous witchcraft and wizardry schools in the world! How did you get a letter? You aren't magical!" Anya asked Dawn bluntly, confused.

"Uh, I don't know." Dawn responded, puzzled.

"Uhh, Anya," Willow asked, "if this school is for witches and wizards, why weren't Tara and I invited?"

"Because," Anya replied getting impatient, "this isn't Wiccan magic, it's wand magic. You draw power and magic from the earth around you but wizards use their wand as a conduct to channel their magic from within them."

"You've got to be kidding me." Buffy rejoined the conversation not believing that all along this letter was serious. "This school can't be real!"

"Yes it can, pet, Anya's not lying." Spike said coming out from the corner of the shop as he answered Buffy's question. "I've heard of this school too. Never seen it though, nope, _never. _Supposed to be some huge castle, but I've just_ heard_ that, never seen it." Spike shifted nervously as Buffy eyed him peculiarly.

"Wait a second, do these people think Dawn's a witch?" Xander asked Spike as if he were stupid.

"Obviously, you git, otherwise she wouldn't have gotten a letter." Spike retaliated.

"But I'm not a witch." Dawn said meekly.

"No, your not, but since you are the Key, then your made of magic, and maybe that's a similar kind of magic to the wizards in the Wizarding world. Maybe you can draw upon that magic like they can. Or, if not that, than having that magic, being _made_ of that magic, makes you a witch." Giles suggested.

"Ohh, wait up a second, Dawn can't go to this school, we don't know anything about it; where it is or what they'll be teaching her. And anyway, she already goes to school here." Buffy said.

"Buffy, don't be stupid, you cant let this kind of opportunity pass Dawn by, this is the chance of a lifetime!" Anya exclaimed excitedly.

"Uh, I hate to say it pet, but I agree with blondie here, this really is the chance of a lifetime." Spike added.

"Okay, we'll think about it but where is this Hagpimples?" Buffy asked Spike and Anya.

"Hogwarts," Anya corrected, "and its in the north of Scotland. But students catch a train there from London."

"What!? We can't travel there! We're not made outta money!" Buffy exclaimed.

"Relax, there are other ways to get there, cash free." Anya added enthusiastically.

"What are they gonna teach me there?" Dawn asked Anya and Spike.

"What do ya think niblet; magic of course!" Spike answered.

---


	3. Chapter 3 Decisions

Chapter Three: Decisions

"Wait a second guys, what about Dawns school here? Is she just gonna unroll?" Willow asked the group.

"Well, if she goes, I guess so. But I'm not letting her go by her self. If she _is_ going, then I'm going to." Buffy told the group defiantly.

"Buffy, we don't know anything about this school –" Xander started as Giles started to protest to and Buffy but in saying "I no, that's why if Dawn goes, I'm going to, to protect her." She finished as she looked at Dawn and gave her a reassuring smile where as Dawn looked a little dazed herself as she smiled back weakly.

"Well, you got a month to think on it so take your time Dawnie, don't make any rash decisions yet, think it through." Willow told Dawn reassuringly.

"Yeah, your right," She replied to Willow, "I still have time to make a decision, but I mean if I did go, would I have to leave Sunnydale permanently?" She asked dreading the answer.

"No, of course not, you'll come back to see us on the holidays Dawnster." Xander replied trying to sound cheerful.

Giles cleared his throat and began wiping his glasses as he said "Yes well, I propose Spike, Buffy you go on patrol now as the sun has set and the rest of you are free to stay if you wish. But I also propose, Dawn, you think about this decision for as long as you want and we'll come back here tomorrow for Anya to finish up telling us all the details of this Hogwarts school."

They all agreed as Buffy and Spike left to patrol and Dawn stayed to stew in her own thoughts for the next two and a half hours before going home.

---

The next morning Dawn awoke after having only a few hours of sleep because the whole night she was stewing wether she should or should go, but luckily she came to a hear conclusion; depending on the rest of Anya's information she'll be getting in exactly… she glanced at the clock to her right and finished; one and a half hours.

Dawn had decided, after hours of pondering and weighing the pros and cons, that she would go to Hogwarts.

Unless of course Anya forgot to mention some horrible thing about the school or what they teach. She thought afterwards as she rose from her bed to go to the shower and then eat breakfast and tell Buffy.

Once down stairs nervous about how her sisters response will be, she entered the kitchen.

"Hey Dawn, pour your self some cereal and then we'll brush our teeth and head out to the Magic Box, okay?" Buffy asked as she read the paper and ate her toast.

"Sure. But, Um, I think I no my answer." Dawn told her sister uncertainly.

Buffy paused and looked up, "Dawn you don't have to decide so quickly, we don't even have all the facts yet."

"I no, but if Anya doesn't say anything to bad about the school today, I think I want to go." She told Buffy searching her face to see what she thought about her decision. 

Buffy nodded, she thought Dawn would take this chance, maybe not come to the conclusion so quickly, but in the end she thought she'd go.

"Okay, but I want you to no you can still back out, no matter what. And keep thinking on it, I want you to be sure that what your choosing is the right choice." Buffy told her.

"I no." Dawn replied, grinning slightly, finally letting it sink in; she may be going to a magical school,  
this is going to be way better than math and science. She thought happily.

But the only con is she's going to have to leave behind so many people that she loves.  
But not permanently, I'll still be back on the holidays. She thought trying to make herself feel better.

Once breakfast was eaten and they were both ready, they set of to the Magic Box, ready to here the rest about her soon-to-be school.

---

Once all settled in, with every one there from last night Anya signed with annoyance and asked  
"What else do you want to no? I told you pretty much everything I no yesterday."

"Is there anything you missed out? Like what do they even teach?" Giles asked slightly frustrated.

"I don't know exactly, it's not like I went to the school, I've just heard it mentioned." Anya replied eager to get back to counting the money in her cash register.

As Giles sighed, Xander took over trying to get her to talk.

"Aun, are you sure that's all you no?" He asked her.

She sighed and started talking.  
"Well, the only other thing I know that's related to Hogwarts is that one of their students that left the school became one of the most powerful wizards known. He was called Voldermort. He turned against all half bloods killing them and was brought down by a young boy only a few years old. After that no one's heard for him in years, no one knows if he's alive or not, but most people think he was just weakened, buying his time until he gains back his power."

Fidgeting with he hands wishing money was in them right now she asked "Can I go now?"

"Wait a sec, what do you mean half-bloods?" Buffy asked confused.

"Non pure magical folk. People whose parents weren't both wizards." She replied.

"And what do you mean 'brought down'?" Willow asked.

"Well all I no is that he tried to attack the young boy, Harry Potter, but the spell somehow backfired and Voldermort was weakened and no one's heard of him since. Me and Hally think he's just waiting until he has all his strength back to attack. Most probably get back at Harry. He was left near death and all the boy had was a scar on his forehead." Anya explained getting carried away with telling the group her tale.

"Where's Harry now?" Dawn asked curious.

"Ohh, he goes to Hogwarts, actually I think he's your age right about now. So can I go now?" She asked Giles with a eager expression on her face. He sighed and nodded as he took of his glasses to clean.

"So Dawnie, have any idea if ya wanna go yet or do ya wanna hang around with the Xan-Man some more?" Xander asked grinning at Dawn.

"Uhh, yeah, I've given it a lota thought and, I think I wanna go." She replied as she looked up at the group searching their faces for a reaction.

Giles was the first to speak as he said "Dawn, are you sure? Have you given this enough thought?"

"Yeah, I have and I'm sure. I really wanna go." She replied getting a little exited at the thought.

He sighed as he nodded and said "So I propose you write back to this headmaster asking if he can provide other means of transportation to this school and meanwhile Buffy and I will un-role you from your Sunnydale High."

As Dawn nodded Willow asked concerned "Are ya sure Dawn? I mean, giving up your school life here to go to England?"

"Yeah, I mean, its not permanent, I'll be back on the holidays, I promise." She replied giving Willow a small smile.

Then the door bell rand as a customer entered and Anya ran to greet the woman and encourage her to buy every item she showed any interest in telling her all the useful ways it can be used.

As Buffy watched Dawn stare intently off into space she leaned over and asked, "Dawn, do you wanna do something to get your mind off of everything, like… go to the mall?" She asked, saying the last bit cheerfully.

Dawn thought about it and answered "Sure," grateful for a distraction.

---


	4. Chapter 4 Portkey

Chapter Four: Portkey

As Dawn sat at her desk for the second hour since she decided to reply to Dumbledore, asking for a means of transportation to his school, all she had was, Dear Dumbledore.

She sighed in frustration and went downstairs to find Buffy for some help.

"Buffy?" she yelled out loudly when she didn't see her in the kitchen.

She then saw a white note lying on the counter, on it said:

Dawn, I've gone patrolling, I'll be back later, don't wait up.  
Love Buffy.

As she turned to go back upstairs annoyed, she glanced at the clock and saw it was nearly 11pm.  
Wanting to write the letter and post it before she went to bed, she hurried up the stairs to her room, determined to finish that letter.

Half an hour later she looked at the letter triumphantly and re-read it. 

_Dear Dumbledore._

I would be honored to accept your invitation to attend Hogwarts but am still confused at how I am to get there and buy all the necessary items needed to attend your school, as these aren't common here where i live.   
Please send an owl back regarding my questions,  
Thank you.

_Dawn Summers. _

She folded it up and put it in an envelope and already saw an owl perched outside her window expectantly.

Still puzzled if what Anya said was true, that owls really did deliver all wizards mail, she opened her window and leaned out cautiously to the branch that the owl was perched on.

As she stretched out with her arm and held onto the sill with her other just in case, she spoke to the owl wondering if it under stood.  
"I want this delivered to Albus Dumbledore, do you understand?"

And as if to answer, the owl hooted, took the letter with its beak and took off into the night sky.

By now, Dawn was exhausted and jumped into bed, asleep as soon as her head touched the pillow.

---

The next day, which happened to be the 18th of January, she received an owl from Dumbledore while her and Buffy were eating breakfast, or lunch since it was after 12 since she and Buffy had both decided to sleep in that morning.

They first heard a small tapping at the window outside and as they turned around, they saw the same owl Dawn had sent yesterday to Dumbledore, carrying a letter in its beak.

"Cool!" Dawn exclaimed as she jumped up to retrieve the letter and saw that it had an item in it as well as a letter.

"Wow," Buffy exclaimed as Dawn took the letter and patted the owls head happily, "I never really believed Anya when she said it but, these owls are really smart animals!"

She then went to stand next to her sister and peered over her shoulder as Dawn tore the letter open eagerly and a old gold necklace fell out.

"What's that for?" Buffy asked confused.

"I dunno, it'll probably explain it in the letter." Dawn replied as she placed the jewellery on the table and took out the letter.

_Dear Miss Summers, _

_I have already planned an appropriate way of you to come to Hogwarts. In this letter is an old necklace, but it is also a portkey, meaning it can teleport you to where ever it is programmed to by magick. _

_This specific portkey will transport you to Diagon Ally tomorrow at ten in the morning.  
This is where you will be able to purchase all of your supplies for school and a reservation has already been made at Miss Mauds hotel for the remaining time until school begins. _

_We look forward to seeing you at Hogwarts soon and good luck. _

_Yours sincerely, _

_Albus Dumbledore._

"Wow!" Dawn exclaimed, "So, were going tomorrow?" She asked Buffy a little anxious because everything was happening so quick.

Buffy sighed and said "I guess so. Come on, we'll go tell the gang, come home and pack and then, go tomorrow morning."

Buffy saw her sister was looking a little worried and hugged her as she said "It'll be okay, I promise, I'll be with you the whole time, no mater what."

Dawn gave her a weak smile and finished up her breakfast.

---

"What!?" Xander yelled.  
"Tomorrow!?" Willow exclaimed.

"Buffy, this is to quick!" Giles said as he started taking of his glasses.

Once Buffy had told them what happened, they weren't all that happy for Dawn but more concerned that everything was happening to fast.

"Guys, I no just-, Guys!" Buffy yelled to stop them from yelling and to make herself be heard.

Once they quieted down, Dawn took over and said "I no this is moving really quick but Dumbledore already arranged it all and I cant change it. Besides its only a little more than a week before school starts there, its not that long."

Giles sighed and nodded, understanding.

Willow then asked "So what now?"

"Well, I was gonna go home with Dawn and pack and then, come here to see you guys before we go." Buffy said, as an awkward silence settled on the group.

"Ahh, right, well, you two should go do that and we'll see you tomorrow at 9?" Giles asked.

"Sure." Buffy said and when no one said anything she added, "Right, well, we'll go do that, cya tomorrow." And both sisters left the store, a little disheartened by their friends reactions.

well ya'll, I hope ya liked it and sorry it took so long 4 me to update, also have a really great, merry Christmas and I'll try to update soon, ciao!!!


	5. Chapter 5 Good byes

Chapter Five: Good byes

"I'm finished!" Dawn yelled from her room as she struggled to zip up her suit case.

Once the two sisters arrived from the library, they got started with packing and two and a half hours later They were both nearly finished.

"Okay, I'll be there in a sec," Buffy yelled back from her room.

When Buffy entered her younger sisters room, where she saw her sitting on her full suit case, struggling to zip it.

Buffy started laughing at the funny sight when Dawn looked up not knowing she was standing in the doorway.

"It's not funny!" Dawn replied tugging at the zip.  
She had the large suit case she was currently struggling with and another one already packed in the corner of her room.

"Dawn, you do _not_ need that many things for one term at school. What is _in _there!?" Buffy asked, remembering how she used to pack which seemed so similar to Dawn's packing now.

"Just for your information, _all_ of these things are essential!" She replied out of breath from her struggle with her suit case. 

When she saw Buffy was just going to stand their laughing at her she asked a little annoyed, "Do you mind giving me a hand? It's not my fault I don't have Slayer-strength."

"Fine," Buffy replied as she came to give Dawn a hand and succeeded in pulling the zip shut.

"Good luck getting this closed by your self when you come back from first term!" Buffy said as she rose and started pulling Dawns suit cases downstairs near the door ready to be moved in the morning. "Hopefully by then, I'll be able to magick it closed!" She replied happily as Buffy rolled her eyes.

---

The next morning, Buffy asked Dawn "You ready? You haven't forgot anything have you?"

"Nope!" She responded, exited, only two hours until they would be gone, they were running a little late.

"Okay, so lets go." Buffy said as Dawn opened the door for her to pull the suit cases out and head of to the Magic Box.

---

"Hey guys, sorry we're a little late." Buffy said as they entered Giles shop.

"Oh, Buffy, I was beginning to worry." Giles told her as he took off his glasses.

"Well it's all okay, we just kinda slept in a bit." Dawn replied a little sheepishly.

Nearly one a half hours later, after the group talking about anything and everything, they glanced at the clock and began to say their goodbyes.

"Buffy," Willow said as the Slayer approached her to say goodbye, only 10 minutes before she would leave, "I'm so sorry about yesterday, I probably came of really mean and I really _am_ happy for Dawn and you and-" she stopped as the Slayer interrupted.

"Will, it's okay. I totally understand. I just hope we don't grow to distant over the next few months."

"Aww Buffy, I promise we won't" Willow replied a little teary and hugged her best friend.

---

"Now you be good Dawnster," Xander began as he said goodbye to Dawn, "and you remember if any one picks on you or gives you attitude, you just give me a ring, or owl, and I'll get there as soon as I can." He grinned at her.

Dawn smiled and said, "No offense Xander, but I think I'd call on Buffy since she has super strength and is gonna be there with me."

As Xander pouted at her she added "But you'd definitely be my back up!" and his grin lit back up again as he hugged her.

---

"Buffy." Spike began, not knowing what to say, "Uhh, good luck."

Buffy nodded and said "Thanks."

Wanting to break the awkward silence he added, "Look after niblet, and, uhh, be careful."

He said adding the last bit seriously.

"Off what?" Buffy asked curious to what he meant.

"Wizards Buffy, they're not all good, and even though they are human, they no magick and they're bloody good at it. So just, be careful." He added.

She nodded and a bit awkward with what to do now; hug, shake hands or just leave, she decided to hug him, catching him of guard and she said to him after, "Thank you, for everything."

He nodded, still a little stunned as she walked away to say farewell to another friend.

---

Buffy stepped up to the last of her friends she had so say goodbye to.

"Buffy," Giles began, "Good luck, take care of Dawn, which I have no doubt you won't, and make sure you're safe."

"I promise." Buffy said as they hugged.

Once they pulled away from their hug, Giles took out a small piece of paper and said,

"I, uh, have a gift for you."

She took the paper he offered her and looked at the amount of money he had signed to her.

"Giles, this is to much, I can't take this." She said to him.

"Yes, you can. I no you've been struggling after Joyce left and I want to help you, so you _are_ going to take it." Giles replied.

"Are you sure?" Buffy asked still surprised.

When he nodded she hugged immediately hugged him, surprising Giles and once they pulled out of the hug, Dawn said to Buffy "It's time to go."

She nodded, pulled the suitcases into a position all together in front of the round table and took out the portkey.

She smiled at everyone and said "We'll be back soon," and Dawn added, "And we promise to write!"

They then glanced at her watch and saw they had thirty seconds.

Buffy quickly got hold of half the suitcases as she told Dawn to hold onto hers and quickly grab hold of a part of the necklace.

They then felt a tug and her image from her friends all waving goodbye to them changed to a small entrance to an ally overlooking a busy street with a lot of people dressed in strange clothes.

Dawn exclaimed "Wow!" to her self, impressed as she looked up at the names of the stores, all magical ones.

"Wow indeed." Buffy added, impressed herself.

"So, what first!?" Dawn asked Buffy excitedly, practically jumping up and down.


	6. Chapter 6 What about Visa?

Chapter Six: What about Visa?

"Now," Buffy began as she looked around at the place, "we go put our bags in the hotel, go see Dumbdore-"

"Dumbledore" Dawn interrupted.

"Okay, _Dumbledore,_ and then, get your school stuff!" She said unable to contain the excitement she felt, eager to see all the magic products they sold.

"Cool!" Dawn added as they made their way out of the small alley they arrived in looking around them selves in fascination.

"Oh my friggin God! This is sooo cool! Look at all these _witches and wizards! _We don't stand out do we?" Dawn asked frowning as she looked down at her and Buffy's clothes, "Cause everyone here is wearing, like, long cloaks or something."

"No," Buffy tried to reassure her, "that's mostly the older people, look," Buffy pointed to a few people dawn's age wearing normal, muggle, clothes, "they're dressed normally!"

"Phew," Dawn let out, "I thought I was gonna stand out there for a sec, but you're the only one that does!" Dawn added as she grinned at Buffy noticing that people her age were wearing the cloaks that most older witches and wizards were.

"Hey!" Buffy exclaimed as she swatted her sister on the arm.

"Now, _how_ are we supposed to find our hotel?" Buffy asked confused, looking around herself.

"Well, lets just go into a shop and ask the person that works there for directions," Dawn answered.

"Okay, well… lets just go to this one." Buffy said as she gestured to the closest shop to them which happened to be a dark, old bookstore. 

As they entered, a bell rand above the door, reminding her of Giles' store, and saw the lighting in the store was poor.

"Okay, kinda creepy." Dawn added as she looked around at the dark, cold store lined with countless tall bookcases.

"Don't worry," Buffy reassured her sister, "this'll only take a sec."

Dawn nodded as she wrapped her arms around her self trying to stay warm.

Buffy turned to look at the shop keeper seeing that the old man was already looking at her and Dawn suspiciously.

_Probably because were wearing normal clothes, or to them, strange clothes. _Buffy thought. _Well, at least, I _hope_ that's why he's looking at us so suspiciously. _

"Hi," Buffy said nicely as she walked up to the counter, "I was just wondering if you could tell us where Miss Mauds hotel is please?"

The old man, still looking at Buffy strangely said in a rough voice "Go down the end of this street, then turn left."

"Thank you." Buffy replied kindly wondering what his problem was.

As she turned to leave she noticed that Dawn wasn't next to her any more, in fact, she couldn't see her at all. 

_Calm down, _Buffy thought as she began to panic, _she's probably just looking around the shop, no need to freak. _

Not wanting to yell out her name and attract attention, she quickly scanned the first few aisles.

When she couldn't see Dawn, she thought, _screw it, I _have_ to find her, _and yelled Dawn's name, not too loudly though, just to be heard.

After a few frantic seconds, she saw Dawn poke her head out of the end of an aisle with a book in her hand and asked, "What Buffy? Do we have to go now? Cause I found this really cool book called Voyaging with Vampires by this Lockhart guy and his info is _totally _wrong-"

But was cut of when Buffy walked over to her quickly and Dawn saw that she was angry.

Buffy took hold of her arm and moved her back in the aisle she came from, for a little privacy.

"What do you think your doing? Wandering off by your self?" Buffy asked trying to control her annoyance and anger.

"Chill Buffy, I was just looking around, you were busy and I thought-" Dawn started but was once again cut off by Buffy.

"No Dawn, you _didn't _think. This isn't Sunnydale, we don't know where we are, who these _people_ are, it isn't safe for you to be wandering off by your self, something could of happened." Buffy said as she tried to make Dawn understand, "It isn't safe here. These people are really powerful if they can do what Anya said they can do, I cant protect you if I don't know where you are."

Dawn nodded, understanding Buffy, but still a little annoyed, and said "Your right, I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Buffy said, sighing, as Dawn put the book back and Buffy put an arm around her sisters shoulder.

"So," Dawn said, wanting to change the subject to a lighter mood, "Did you find out where our hotel is?"

"Yeah, not to far from here." Buffy said as they walked our of the store to their hotel.

Once they entered their hotel, which looked very comfortable, if not a little old, Buffy and Dawn walked up to the counter and asked for their reservation giving the woman their names.

"Your room is on the third floor and here are the keys." The woman said as she handed Buffy the keys.

"Thank you," Buffy said as she pocketed the keys and started to reach for her wallet as she asked, "How much will that be?" But was stopped when the woman said, "No charge, Dumbledore has already taken care of the payment."

"Ohh," Buffy said putting her wallet back, "Well, thanks then."

The woman nodded as they made their way upstairs to put their bags away and go back to shopping.

---

As they stood in line at a crowded book store with a stack of books ready to be purchased, they neared the front.

Once they were at the cashier, they placed the books down and the woman said, "That'll be 8 galleons, 8 sickles and 16 knuts."

"Umm," Buffy said to herself and looked at Dawn confused and wondering if she understood her either.  
When Dawn shook her head no, Buffy asked the woman, "Sorry, but we don't have that kind of money, do you take American money?"

The woman looked confused and said "Sorry Miss, no."

"Okay," Buffy asked confused, "What about Visa?"

"No Miss, I'm sorry, we don't take muggle money, and if you have no money, your going to have to step out of line." She replied.

"Right, uhh, Sorry." Buffy replied as she gathered the book and she and Dawn stepped out of line to the side a little embarrassed.

"Great, we have no money!" Buffy said to Dawn frustrated , "What are we supposed to do!? Why don't they take American dollars!? And what's _muggle money_!?"

A young girl, overhearing this conversation and seeing what happened at the counter, walked up to the pair and asked, "Hi, I, uh, overheard what happened and I think I can help. Are you two Americans?"

They both looked over at the girl, looking roughly the same age as Dawn, and nodded.

"Well, that money isn't going to be very useful here, you can change it though at the Bank, Gringotts."

"Uhh," Buffy began, "Where is that?"

"Ohh, if you go back up this road and turn right, you'll see it. Its really huge, you honestly can't miss it." The girl replied smiling, fascinated by their accents.

"Thank you! I was wondering what was wrong with this money system!" Buffy replied.

"That's okay, not everyday we get Americans at Diagon Ally!" She replied smiling.

"Ohh, and one more thing, what's muggle money?" Dawn asked the girl.

"That's just a term used for non magical people." The girl replied.

"And also, uhh," Buffy started, "what's your name?"

The girl smiled and replied "Hermione."

"Well, thanks for all your help Hermione, I'm Buffy and this is Dawn." Buffy said as she gestured to Dawn who gave Hermione a smile.

"So are you going to Hogwarts? You aren't a first year are you because you look to old and I haven't seen you there before." Hermione asked.

"No, I'm starting late, I'll be attending with the sixth years, well, at least I think I am." Dawn replied looking a little confused. "Dumbledore hasn't really cleared that up yet."

"Wow, that's great! I'm a sixth year too! Well, I've got to go, finish shopping my self, so good luck and I'll see you at Hogwarts!" Hermione replied as Buffy and Dawn said goodbye and she left.

They then set off to Gringotts to change their money and resume shopping.

---

Here is a longer chappy coz its now officially 2007! Yay!

So happy new year all and let your new years resolutions not fail: )


	7. Chapter 7 A Rare Gift

Chapter Seven: A Rare Gift

"Okay, our _last­_ store!" Buffy groaned, worn out from the last four and a half hours of shopping, as they entered the last store where Dawn had to get a wand from Olivanders.

"Geez, your over exaggerating, we haven't been shopping _that_ long!" Dawn said, enjoying the shopping.

"Uhh, yeah we have! Nearly _five hours_ to be exact!" Buffy retaliated wanting to just collapse in their hotel and sleep for a week.

"Okay, okay! Our _last shop_! Just wait a little and we'll be back to the hotel soon!" Dawn said as they went to the front counter to see the shop keeper just arrive there and look at the two sisters.

As he said hello, his eyes stopped on Buffy and stared at her astonished.

"Uhh, hi." Buffy began, "We're here to get a wand for my sister here." and gestured to Dawn as she felt a little unnerved by the shopkeepers stare.

"Of course," The shopkeeper began as he shook himself our of his stare and began to move about the book stacks collecting a few candidate wands for Dawn to try out.

"What was that about?" Dawn asked Buffy as the shopkeeper left and was out of ear shot.

"I don't know." Buffy said a little suspicious of the man.

Dawns eyes widened as she asked Buffy "You don't think he know do you? That you're the..."

"I don't know, he could considering the response he gave when seeing me. But-" Buffy stopped as the man reappeared handing Dawn a wand.

Dawn looked at the man puzzled holding the wand not knowing what to do with it.

"Well, give it a wave!" He replied.

She did and all the glass from the windows exploded.

Dawn jumped back and gave a squeal at the effects as the man took the wand back and went to find another.

"Ohh, that was so not good!" Dawn told Buffy when he left.

---

About ten wands later both girls were getting aggravated at the difficulty of finding a suitable wand for Dawn.

As the man took back yet anther disappointment, Dawn asked, "Is it always this hard to find a wand for a witch or wizard?"

"Uhh, no Miss Summers, I've had few this… difficult to find wands for. I feel that the ordinary elements in wands aren't… suited for you. I have found that… unique and different elements help for some wizards having as much trouble finding a wand as you are." The shopkeeper replied as he once again looked at Buffy as if he knew something she didn't know.

"What do you mean? What kinds of different things?" Dawn asked as the man looked back at her.

"For example, a hair from a Slayer." And with this he turned back to Buffy and winked at her.

"Wait a second," Buffy began, "you _know_ who I am?"

He nodded and Buffy asked confused, "But how? No other wizards have been able to know."

"Few of us have the ability to see such, uniqueness in people but we still can. It is a rare gift. But back to the matter of finding Miss Summers a wand, I suggest using one of _your_ hairs. I am quite positive it will work."

Buffy, considering the idea, was still uncertain if this man can be trusted, maybe he wanted to use her hair for a spell of some sort.

"Come on Buffy," Dawn ushered her sister, "you were complaining about wanting to go back to the hotel, and if you do this, we can go straight away!"

Buffy finally agreed, since the man seemed trust worthy enough, and he seemed sincere enough.

He then pulled a hair out of her pony tail and said "Now if you come back tomorrow at around the same time as today, the wand will be ready and you can try it out."

"Thank you!" They both said and as they were once leaving, Dawn quickly turned back and said to the man, "And sorry for breaking your windows!"

---

"Finally, We can relax! My legs are _killing _me!" Buffy exclaimed as she collapsed on her hotel bed after nearly four hours of shopping.

"Really? I thought that was pretty fun!" Dawn said as she sat down on her bed and examined all the items they'd bought.

"That's only because everything we were buying was for _you!_" Buffy exclaimed as she aimed a pillow at Dawn.

Dawn grinned sheepishly as she rustled through her bags and said "Well, at least I made a friend already! Hopefully she can help me out in Hogwarts since I no absolutely _nothing_ about magic!"

Buffy retaliated "No that's not true! Willow and Tara taught you magic stuff!"

"Yeah, I know," Dawn whined "But I don't know any _wand_ magic!"

Buffy gave in and said "True, but not if you read through that _heavy_ load of books we just bought."

"True, but have you seen how _thick _these books are!? I mean, those will take me _forever_ to get through!" Dawn exclaimed.

Buffy laughed and added as she jumped into bed, "Well then, you better start soon."

---

The next morning, Buffy awoke to an annoying tapping noise.

As she awoke further from her sleep, she realised some one was tapping on the window.

As she finally gave in and knew she wouldn't get anymore sleep until the tapping stopped, she raised her head from her pillow and squinted at the window that sunlight shown through to see a brown owl tapping with its beak on the window with a letter in its beak.

Buffy moaned and let the owl in as Dawn finally started to awake.

Dawn mumbled something incoherently as Buffy tried to rouse her from sleep and once finally up, Dawn asked the owl as Buffy took the letter, "Couldn't you come at a more decent hour of the morning?"

As the owl hooted in response, Buffy handed the letter to Dawn to read.

_Dear Miss Summers and Miss Summers, _

_I would like to request a meeting to take place to discuss what will happen with the older Miss Summers at Hogwarts. Please meet with me at the Leaky Cauldron at noon._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore. _

"What!? You woke me up for that!?" Dawn exclaimed as she yawned and tried to get back into bed but Buffy stopped her by exclaimed, "Oh, my God! Dawn, its just past eleven! We're going to be late!"

Dawns eyes widened as she saw how long they'd slept and quickly yelled, "I'm in the shower first!" As she raced for the bathroom with Buffy close at her tail yelling "Not if I get there first!"

---


	8. Chapter 8 The Leaky Cauldron

Chapter Eight: The Leaky Cauldron

Once Buffy and Dawn rushed into the Leaky Cauldron at quarter past twelve, they spotted Dumbledore easily as he sat in a three seat table watching the door.

Once they rushed over to the table, Dumbledore stood chivalrously as Buffy and Dawn took a seat and started apologizing and telling him they'd over slept.

Dumbledore raised a hand to indicate for them to stop talking and said "Nonsense, I wasn't waiting for too long. But now that you have arrived, let us order a drink and then we'll talk."

They nodded and five minutes later, they all had butter beers and were just about to start talking.

"Now Miss Summers,-" Dumbledore began but was interrupted as Buffy cut in,

"Um, you can just call me Buffy and her Dawn, cause I never really no who your talking to, seeing as we both are, Miss Summers." Buffy said as she smiled.

"Fair enough," Dumbledore resumed, also smiling, "So, Buffy, do you plan on staying in Hogwarts through out Dawns entire school duration?"

"Uhh, yep, that was the plan." Buffy replied as she looked over to Dawn who nodded in agreement.

"And what do you plan to do while at Hogwarts?" He asked her.

"Umm," Buffy started looking over quizzically to Dawn, "I don't know, cant I just, stay around and do nothing?" She asked hopefully, really not wanting to have to work there and be a teacher.

"Ahh, but Miss Summers-" Dumbledore started but was cut in as Buffy corrected him saying "Buffy," and Dumbledore continued, "_Buffy_, that may seem suspicious to the students and we wouldn't want them becoming suspicious incase they may find out, about, who you are."

Dawn looked confused at Buffy to see the same expression on her face as she asked Dumbledore, "Who she is?"

"Yes, her, _destiny_." Dumbledore replied looking at Buffy significantly.

"You mean," Buffy began surprised, "you know about me _to_? Me being, the _slayer_?" Saying the last word quietly incase someone over heard them.

"Yes, it isn't everyday you see a Slayer," Dumbledore said, "but back to what we came here to talk about, if you are to stay at Hogwarts, you must have an alias that the students know you by so that they don't think you staying at our school is strange or abnormal or that may lead to suspicion and the discovery of your secret, which, at this time would not be good," Dumbledore saying this last part gravely.

Dawn noticing this change in tone asked, "Why would it be bad now? At this point in time?"

Dumbledore shifted in his seat and explained to the two, "Well, just a few months ago a very powerful, dangerous wizard has come back and if he heard of your sisters gift, he may want this extreme power on his side of the battle to come."

"You mean Voldermort?" Buffy asked.

"Yes, but we do not speak his name, it invokes great fear in most. But unfortunately, many people refuse to accept this truth." Dumbledore answered.

"Do you, uhh, no about me to?" Dawn asked curious.

"Not quite," Dumbledore replied, "I can sense there is something… different, _powerful, _about you, but am unable to determine exactly what that is."

Buffy and Dawn looked at each other, asking each other, with their eyes, if he can be trusted, and if they should tell Dumbledore what it is that he can sense from Dawn.

In the end, Buffy gave a 'its your choice,' look to Dawn.

Dawn sighed and turned back to Dumbledore, "What you can sense about me is that, well, I'm the Key."

Dumbledore's eyes widened in surprised and he gave a laugh as he said "Yes! I should have realised!"

"Wait, you _know_ what the key is?" Buffy asked suspiciously.

"Yes, I have heard of it and wondered what the monks had done with it, now I know. Well, it is obvious that power runs in your family," Dumbledore said as he gave the sisters a look, "and that Buffy isn't the only one that, If Voldermort knew, would want on his side."

"Anyway, onto a lighter topic," Dumbledore said as he tried to change the subject, "If we were to have this conversation a few weeks earlier, I would have gladly offered you the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor position, knowing you are definitely qualified, but that has now been filled so the only position available, which infact has never even been done, is an assistant position to the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor."

Buffy said cheerfully "Good, I mean, yes. I accept."

Dawn looked at her quizzically, "Why are you so happy you got the assistant job?"

"Because," Buffy began, "I _really_ don't think I'm qualified enough to teach a class, especially on magic which I really don't know anything about."

"Ahh," Dumbledore began, "this class involves learning defense. Granted, it in all previous years is defense in magic, but I'm sure the class will benefit from learning physical defense as well as magical."

"Right, well," Buffy began, "that's all good but I'm just glad I don't have to teach the class."

"So, now that we got Buffy's alias sorted out, what's gonna happen when we get there? Am I gonna go to school with the first years?" Dawn asked fearing his answer.

"No, you will be attending school with all the sixth years," Dumbledore said as Dawn sighed with relief as Dumbledore added, "However, you will be required to have tutoring from a fellow fifth year, she has agreed and this will take place for one to two hours after every days lessons."

"Okay, that doesn't sound to bad, who is she?" Dawn asked.

"Her name," Dumbledore said, "is Hermione Granger."

"Cool!" Dawn said smiling at Buffy, "I've already met her, she seems nice."

"Yes, well," Dumbledore added smiling, "when it comes to education, it is seen that she shows no mercy."

Dawn laughed a little nervously, unsure if he was being serious.

"Anyhow," Dumbledore finished, "when you arrive at Hogwarts, you will be sorted with the first years, and then proceed to your dormitories and at 7 sharp in the morning, come to my office where I will give you your time table."

"Okay." Dawn nodded as she tried to keep all of this in her head.

"Okay, well, we know what's gonna happen with Dawn and where she stays," Buffy began, "But, where do I sleep?"

Dumbledore took a sip from his drink. "You will have your own office which joins with your bedroom just a few floors beneath the dormitories and you will sleep there. Don't worry, its private, each teacher has their own office and sleeping quarters." Dumbledore assured Buffy.

"Okay," Buffy said smiling, "Good, thanks."

"Is there anything else?" Dumbledore asked as he finished his drink.

"Uhh, yeah," Dawn said, "Just one more thing. Why now? I mean, it seems you took your time to send me that letter."

"Ahh, yes," Dumbledore said smiling. "I thought you'd ask that. Well, I'm afraid there isn't a very good explanation for that. It is just that with the Hellmouth residing where you live, it made it difficult to pinpoint your exact location. We knew there was a magical person there only a few months ago when a teacher took a short vacation around where you lived and sensed you, but it took us a few weeks to find your exact location."

They both nodded and Dumbledore asked, "Is there any other questions?" and when both sisters pondered this and said no Dumbledore said, "Right, well I must get back to Hogwarts, I do have a school to run." And with that they said their good byes and he left leaving Buffy and Dawn alone.

---

heya! sorry this fic been kinda anti action but have no fear! i am working on the action boost 4 the future chaps and i PROMISE!: the next bunch of chappy's r Muuuch longer : )


	9. Chapter 9 The Sorting Hat

Chapter Nine: The Sorting Hat

"Dawn, quick, get the other blanket! HURRY!" Buffy yelled as she tried to smother the fire with her own blanket.

Dawn, having been playing around with her new wand all day since she got it had some how managed to set half the table on fire and was now trying to extinguish it.

"I'm Coming!" Dawn yelled as she raced back to the table and tried to lay the blanket on top of the fire smothering it while Buffy did the same with her blanket on top of Dawns.

Once they were both certain all the sparks were out, Buffy told Dawn in a annoyed, angry voice, "That's it, I've put up with the constant breaking of things for the last _two hours, _but this has got to stop before you _blow up our room!_ No more playing with your wand!"

"Wait, wait! I can fix it!" Dawn said as she was about to say another incantation when Buffy quickly yelled, "NO! Your just going to blow something up again or start another fire! Leave the wand work for school!"

Dawn pouted and put her wand away, also afraid of the consequences if she continued to attempt spells.

"I'm trying to learn some magic before I go to school tomorrow!" She argued as she began to get changed into her pajama's seeing as it was nearly ten pm.

"Well, then read through your books, just no more attempting spells!" Buffy retaliated as she climbed into bed hoping to get a good, full, nights sleep.

"Okay," Dawn agreed grudgingly as she got out her books.

First, she patted her new ginger kitten that was already asleep which they had bought earlier that day and then settled down on Buffy's desk, seeing as hers was half burnt.

Dawn opened her _Theories of Transubstantial Transfiguration_ book and started flipping through the pages, only stopping to read the interesting parts.

Once midnight struck, Dawn, distracted from her reading by the chimes realised how late it was, and how tired she was, and put down the large piles of books she had managed to skim read and quickly jumped into bed, hoping she wouldn't oversleep in the morning whilst having dreams about the Chizpurfle which fancied feeding on magic items such as wands.

---

In the morning, she was relieved that Buffy had gotten her extra sleep as she had woken Dawn up in time, even though Dawn was still half asleep for the first half an hour she had been awake but was only thoroughly woken up after her shower.

"Dawn, you don't leave for another few hours but make sure you have every thing so we don't have to go running through the shops before you have to go." Buffy told Dawn as she tied her hair up in a pony tail.

"Yes Buffy," Dawn dragged out as she rolling her eyes and fed her kitten some kitten food she had picked up at the same store she had bought him.

She hadn't figured out a name yet for him but was pondering Buttons considering how cute he was.

---

A few hours later, she was staring up at the huge castle she and her sister were approaching as well as a lot of other students, the first years just as amazed as she was.

"Oh my God! This place is huge! I'm _never_ gonna be able to remember all my classes!" Dawn told Buffy as they passed through a large corridor getting closer to the Great Hall.

"Tell me about it." Buffy said as she walked along with Dawn.

"Okay Dawn, I'm gonna have to leave you now,-" Buffy began but was cut of by Dawns plea.

"Buffy, please, No! I don't know where to go! Please, I- I have butterfly's in my stomach! I'm the only sixth year along with these-" Dawn argued as she was cut of by Buffy.

"Dawn!" Buffy said and grabbed her sisters shoulders to settle her, "You're going to be fine! Now I have to go sit at the table at the front of the hall, you're gonna go in with the rest of the first years and get sorted and sit at your table. Don't worry, what's the worst that could happen?"

"Don't say that!" Dawn said astounded, "When ever some one says that, the worst thing possible _does _happen!"

Buffy whimpered apologetically and hugged her sister for good luck as she left as another Professor signaled for her to enter the hall along with all the other students aside for the ones being sorted.

Dawn, who was pacing and trying to stop her hands from shaking caught Hermiones eye and Hermione mouthed 'Good Luck' to her as Dawn mouthed 'Thank you' back and smiled appreciably.

After a while, Dawn was getting restless from waiting and wished they could go in and get it over with. Also, she was getting uncomfortable as a few first years kept looking at her like she didn't belong, which, granted, she didn't, but this was getting on her nerves.

A few more minutes had passed and then Dawn was relieved to see a green dressed woman walk through the doors and inform the students it was nearly time for them to be sorted.

"Now, when you get into the great hall," the woman began, "you will all be sorted into your houses alphabetically. This is a very important ceremony, because your house will be like your family while you are at Hogwarts. You will attend classes with your house, sleep in your house dormitories and spend free time in your house common rooms.  
"The houses are Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor and Slytherin. While you are at Hogwarts, your good behaviour and triumphs will earn you points, while any rule-breaking will loose you points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points wins the House Cup. Now, we are about to enter the great hall, so line up." The Professor instructed as the students began to shuffle into a line.

Dawn breathed a sigh of relief and followed the students in front of her inwards, glad she didn't have to wait any longer.

She first noticed the four long rows of students seated and turning to look at the first years and then the beautiful enchanted ceiling making the illusion there was none, just the cloudy sky above.

She heard a lot of first years 'ohhs' and 'ahhs' in wonder as she searched the head table full of professors for Buffy and found her quite easily as her sister gave her a small wave and a thumbs up.

Then, she noticed a strange sight: an old brown pointed hat sitting on a stool in the middle of the area just ahead of the four tables and in front of the teachers table.

Dawn, wondering what the hat was there for and getting nervous how she would be 'sorted', the same professor that called them in walked up next to the hat and took out a list from her cloak.

Soon after, silence descended upon the Hall and the Professor said, "Now, when I call out your name, come up here, put the sorting hat," she gestured to the brown hat on the stool, "on your head and you will be sorted into your house."

A slight murmur came upon the Great Hall but was soon silenced and then the green dressed Professor called out, "Abbott, Jessica."

The small girl approached the stool, looking absolutely terrified as she sat down on the stool and placed the hat on her head.

The hat seemed to be moving its, now obvious, mouth but nothing could be heard.

After a while, it yelled out, "Ravenclaw!" and the Great Hall erupted in cheers, mostly coming from Ravenclaw.

After a long wait and the crowd around her filled out as they were sorted, the list was coming closer and closer to beginning the 'S' surnames and a few people in all different tables had begun to point and whisper about her to their friends, pointing out that she was definitely not a first year, and predicting which year she was really in.

Soon, she was beginning to feel even more nervous as she was about to be called up, hoping she was in Gryffindor with Hermione, glancing at Buffy for support as Buffy just gave her encouraging smiles and the occasional thumbs up.

Soon, the Professor's loud voice rang through the Hall as she announced, "Summers, Dawn."

Dawn, clasping her hands together so it wasn't to obvious how much they shook, approached the hat.

---

Haha, Sorry for the cliffy but it was a good place to end it, I'll try to update soon, Cyaz and keep reviewin, they make my day: )


	10. Chapter 10 Making a Friend

Chapter Ten: Making a Friend

She could feel everyone's eyes on her and a few murmurs being whispered as she sat down on the stool and placed the large hat on her head.

"Ahh," the Hat spoke up, but Dawn was quite sure she was the only one that could hear the voice.

"I see," the hat drawled out, "you are very ambitious, determined even, and you have a want, a _need_ to prove your self. And not to mention, quite a good mind. But, there _is, _something else about you, something,… unique."

Dawn's heart sped up. So many wizards were able to know her and Buffy's secret just by looking at them.

"I cant quite put my finger on it, _but,_ this gives you great power, much more than the ordinary wizard or witch. Ahh, but where to put you?" the hat asked itself.

Dawn, looking quite nervous, had no idea if to reply or not but soon the hat spoke up, "there are some things you are going to need to learn before you can do this, prove yourself, and Slytherin can help you, teach you. No doubt, you would also be great in Gryffindor, but the house I have in mind, is better suited. So, in that case, I am going to put you in… SLYTHERIN!"

She trudged over to her table and looked over to Hermione but saw she was already turned around and talking to her two other friends, frowning.

She sank down onto the bench, not really all that pleased considering she was hoping to get into Gryffindor.

As she watched the last of the few remaining students get sorted, Dumbledore then approached the large stand and cleared his voice, which was then followed by silence and undivided attention by all the pupils.

"Now," Dumbledore began, "Before the feast begins, I would just like to say a few words. First Years should note that the Forbidden Forest is out of grounds at all times. A few of our older students would do well to remember that." Dumbledore then flashed Harry and his friends a glance.

"Mr Filch has also asked me to remind and inform all students that between classes, no magic should be used in the corridors. And last of all, that Quidditch trials will be held during the third week of term. Any one interested should contact Madam Hooch.  
"Well, now that that is sorted, let the feast begin!" And with this last word, he clapped his hands together, and all the tables appeared with plate after plate piled with food.

Dawn's mouth nearly dropped, she didn't realise how hungry she was and all these foods looked absolutely delicious. She started to pile some food onto her plate as all the other students were doing this.

She was then asked by a girl seated next to her to pass the roast chicken, Dawn said "Sure." And did so.

As she was handing it to the girl, the girl asked her interested, "Hey, are you American?"

"Uhh, yeah." Dawn replied.

"Wow, we don't get many Americans from around here." The girl replied as she piled some chicken onto her plate, "So tell me, are you _really_ a first year?"

"Uhh, no," Dawn said smiling, "I'm in the sixth year, I was just sorted with the first years."

"Cool, me too! So why have you started late? I mean, why weren't you here for you previous school years?" She asked Dawn.

Dawn hesitated, she knew she couldn't tell this girl she was the Key, but had to think of a believable story, "I, I was in another school till now, but my sister and I decided to move so I transferred here. The weather's so cold here I wish I brought more jumpers!" Dawn finished hoping to change the subject before she asked which school she was from, knowing she didn't know any other wizarding schools.

"Ohh, well, you'll get used to it, our uniform keeps us pretty warm though." The girl replied, "By the way, I'm Steph,"

"Ohh," Dawn said as she sighed in relief her diversion worked, "I'm Dawn."

"Cool, so, are your parents wizards or muggles?" She asked casually.

"Uhh," Dawn started, caught of guard "They're muggles, you?"

"Wizards. They really wanted me in Slytherin when I was sorted but I didn't really care, as long as I was with my friends."Steph finished as she gestured to the two girls sitting next to her.

"Lucky," Dawn said, "I'm in the same situation, except I wasn't as lucky as you. Also I don't really get the difference between the houses."

"Well," Steph started as she finished chewing some chicken, "they're just different characteristics, Hufflepuff is truth, Ravenclaw are good with the mind, Gryffindor is courage, and Slytherin is _conniving_." And she said this last word with distaste.

"But," Steph added, "not _all_ of us are like that. Granted, most are but since that's our reputation, prepare to be judged. The only real person I know who lives up to this reputation is _Malfoy._" And with this she threw a look up the table.

Dawn looked up trying to see who she meant.

"Who are you talking about?" Dawn asked Steph peering in the direction she gestured.

"That nasty little git up there, with the blonde hair and the two baboons sitting next to him." Steph replied sordidly.

Dawn spotted him instantly, since he really stood out because of his bright pale hair.

He sat there laughing with the two other guys Steph pointed out as baboons.

"He doesn't seem that horrible." Dawn observed.

"Ohh, trust me," Steph replied, "He is, especially to those three." And with this she pointed to the Gryffindor table where Hermione sat. 

"Who?" Dawn asked.

"Harry, Ron and Hermione. He _really_ hates Harry. Even more now that he put his father into Azkaban." Steph replied finishing her meal.

"What's Azkaban?" Dawn replied puzzled.

"You don't know what Azkaban is!?" Steph replied astounded, and when Dawn shook her head, she went on "It's the only wizarding prison, horrible really. They used to have Dementors guarding it, but now… People are all pretty sure they're going to escape soon, but people still know they're Death Eaters so they cant exactly blend back into society."

Dawn was going to ask what Death Eaters were but since Steph seemed shocked she didn't know what Azkaban was, she thought she wouldn't give away any more clues that she never really lived in the wizarding world before.

Then, she was saved of carrying on this conversation and possibly giving away more clues as Dumbledore then announced it was time to head off to the dormitories and start school tomorrow.

The Head Boy and Girl then led the first years up front to their dormitories, which the rest of the years followed in order. Dawn walking with Steph and her two friends, which she had found out were called Sarah and Kate, around the back.

They turned and twisted around several dark corridors until reaching a large, near life size, painting of a knight in silver armor in a setting of dark, foreboding woods with a bright full moon shone above.

"Password?" The knight asked the boy up front with a reply of "Henbane."

The portrait swung open and the students clambered through, into a large, cold dim room full of comfortable chairs and couches and a large fire place up front with a table resting in the middle and a few smaller ones around the side for private groups.

"This is amazing!" Dawn said to herself as Steph said "Yeah, I guess, that affect wares of after you see it everyday for the next _five years_."

She looked around the room, admiring the large, floor to ceiling windows and candles placed around the room to produce some light. She also couldn't help but notice the general silver and green theme through out the room, for example the large curtains covering the windows were silver and green as was the material covering the couches and chairs.

"Now," a loud voice said, "Girls dormitories are to the left, boys, to the right." Dawn then looked either way seeing a narrow, circular staircase leading upwards to another room.

"Well," Steph said next to her, "I'm going to bed now, or I wont be able to get up tomorrow for class."

"Okay," Dawn said, "I'll come with you." Not eager to be left alone, and also slightly tired and full from the large feast a little while ago.

Once up the small spiral staircase, she saw a large room full of about a dozen green and silver double beds with curtains around them, six on each side facing each other. There was then a bathroom on each side and next to each bed, a small closet and shelf and desk to put your belongings and books.

She also noticed that everybody's belongings had already been brought to the dormitories and she spotted her kitten asleep in his small cage.

"Wow," Dawn said, "This place is _huge_!"

"Yeah," Steph said as she changed to her pajamas and climbed into bed, "Good night."

"Night," Dawn replied as she unpacked and climbed into bed with her kitten sleeping soundly on the end.

---

There's a long chappy 4 ya'll and sorry 4 the long wait to find out which house she's in : )


	11. Chapter 11 Getting Lost

Chapter Eleven: Getting Lost

The next morning, Dawn awoke early, and staring at the ceiling wondered why she had a large, double four-poster bed. Then, the events of the last few days caught up with her and she looked around the room eagerly to reassure herself she still wasn't dreaming and all these sleeping girls _were _real.

She got up and shivered with the cold and went to look at her mobile phone to see if she got any messages. She had put it on her desk the night before when she was rushing to unpack and get to bed.

She looked at it and saw that it was turned off. Not remembering turning it of, she stared at it puzzled them tried turning it on. She then waited for the welcome message to come on but it didn't so she tried again. Still no luck.

After several minutes of attempts, she sighed in frustration. She _knew_ she had charged it before she left, it couldn't be out of battery.

She gave up and decided to ask Steph when she woke up why her mobile was acting up. Until then, she went to the shower.

Once she came out in, she felt odd wearing these large cloak/robe things, but was relieved she had woken up early as lines were starting to form around the bathrooms.

She saw Steph was patting her kitten while he ate the food she'd put out after waking up.

"Hey Dawn," Steph said, "Cute kitten! What's his name, or is it a girl?"

"No, he's a boy, and its Buttons." Dawn replied deciding on the spot to keep that name since she couldn't think of anything better.

"Aww!" Steph said, "So exited about your first day of classes!?"

"Well, I actually don't know what I have yet, I have to go see Dumbledore at 7, but I wanted to ask you," Dawn began, "my mobile isnt working here and I was wondering if yours does cause, mine wont turn on!"

Once Dawn had finished, she saw Steph had a really confused look on her face as if she never heard of a mobile phone.

"Huh?!" was her only response.

"You no," Dawn began, hoping she just hadn't heard her correctly, "my _mobile phone! _Don't you have one!?"

"Uhh, no!" Steph replied, "I don't even know what that is! Is it a muggle thing?!"

"Uhh, Yeah." Dawn said side tracked as she started thinking this through. Maybe-

"Uhh, Dawn!" Steph said as she waved her hand in front of Dawns face because she wasn't paying attention, "Don't you have to see Dumbledore now? It's seven." And with this she pointed up to the large grandfather clock in the corner of the room as it's large hand reached seven o'clock.

"Oh no!" Dawn said as she threw her comb onto her bed and ran out the door and down the stairs to the common room. A few students looked at her strangely as she ran past them and through the portrait.

She then ran down a few flights of stairs until she realised she had absolutely know idea where she was!  
She thought of then going to Buffy's office, she might know where Dumbledore's office was but she then realised she had no idea where that was as well!

She glanced around left and right, trying to decide where she should go: back up or down or go left or –

She then turned to run back up a flight of stairs but ran into someone behind her, nearly knocking both of them over.

"Watch where your going!" a boy exclaimed getting his balance back.

"Ohh, sorry! I'm just a little lost!" Dawn exclaimed looking up as she also regained her balance.

Dawn then immediately realised that this was the boy that Steph yesterday pointed out as Draco and couldn't help but think he was kinda cute.

He looked at her and looked like he was about to say something but changed his mind and instead, said,

"Where are you trying to go?"

"Uhh, I cant find Dumbledore's office. Do you no where it is?" Dawn asked Draco hopefully.

"Yeah, I do," the boy said smiling, "It's just down two more flights of stairs, turn right and then left and the staircase should be at the end of the corridor."

"Thank you!" Dawn said smiling at Draco as he smiled back and said 'That's okay."

Dawn then started to run the way he told her and only found a dead end.

She stared puzzled and desperate at the wall trying to recall if she followed the directions he gave her and when she realised that she had, she sighed in frustration and went back upstairs, retracing her steps.

Once back up a few flights, she glanced around trying to think where she should go as each second ticked by making her more and more late.

"Excuse me."

She quickly looked at the face that had spoken to her and saw Hermione Granger.

"Do you need some help, you look a little lost!" Hermione said to her smiling.

"Ohh, yeah, thanks! Do you know where Dumbledore's office is?" Dawn asked urgently.

"Ohh, yes, you just go down this stair case, go left and then down the next stair case see, then go right through a corridor and then the next stair case you see, go past that then go left and-" But Hermione stopped at Dawns utterly confused face so she just said,  
"I'll just show you!" with a smile as Dawn thanked her.

"So how come your out and about so early? Classes don't start for at least another half an hour." Dawn asked as she was led down a corridor.

"Ohh, I was just coming back from the library, I was just getting out some books for light reading." Hermione replied as Dawn saw she was carrying a small stack of heavy looking books.

"What about you?" Hermione asked Dawn.

"I was supposed to see Dumbledore at seven, but as you can see I'm running a little late. He's supposed to give me my timetable." Dawn replied as they turned a corner.

Dawn then realised this was nearly exactly opposite to the directions Draco gave her and cursed quietly when she realised he had purposefully miss led her.

They both then turned a corner and Dawn saw a large marble bird at the end.

"Well, this is it!" Hermione said as they reached the end of the corridor.

"It is!?" Dawn asked a little confused.

"Yes, well, it will be. You just have to say the password." Hermione replied.

"Which is…?" Dawn asked her worried she'll be even more late.

"It's usually a name of a sweet. Hmm, lets see…" Hermione said as she trailed off thinking to herself but then started saying random things such as "Sherbet lemon," "chocolate frogs," and then, "Bertie Botts every flavored Beans." And with this the large bird started revolving and steps were being made upwards to another room.

"Well, here you are! He's just up there." Hermione said as she gestured to the stairs.

"Thanks so much! I would've never found it!" Dawn said smiling.

"That's alright, well, I'll hopefully see you later in class, Bye!" Hermione said as she turned around and once Dawn also said good bye, she ascended the stairs and was met with a large, wooden double door.

Unsure if to enter, she knocked and was met with Dumbledore telling her to come in.

Once entering she began apologizing for the her being late but stopped when she saw the room.

Shelves and shelves lined with books and trinkets and dozens of moving photographs and Dumbledore's desk in the middle with a fiery red bird perched right next it.

"That's quite alright Miss Summers," Dumbledore began smiling, "I wasn't waiting to long. However, classes do start soon so," and with this he took out a small piece of paper from his desk and handed it to her.

"This," he began, "is you timetable for the rest of the year."

She nodded and with a twinkle in his eyes, he added, "try not to loose it."

She smiled and assured him she wouldn't.

Then, as she turned to leave, another knock sounded at the door and with Dumbledore's assent, Buffy walked into the room.

"Ohh, hey Buffy, what are you doing here?" Dawn asked her sister.

Buffy looked at Dawn confused and said, "Dumbledore told me to come, what are you doing here?"

Dumbledore cleared his throat and both Summers's looked at him.

"I asked you both to come here to ask if either of you have any questions about yesterday or today's classes." Dumbledore said, seeming to enjoy their confusion.

"Ohh." Dawn said as Dumbledore gestured for them to take a seat.

"Yeah," Buffy started as she sat in one of the two seats in front of Dumbledore's desk, "I was wondering if the Professor for the Defense Against the Dark Arts was at the table yesterday."

"No," Dumbledore began, "He said he had some important business to attend to but he would be here today in time for class."

And when no one spoke up, Dumbledore asked Dawn, "How about you, Miss Summers? Any troubles or questions?"

"Uhh," Dawn began, "Just the fact that I cant find my way around the school. That's why I was so late." She grinned sheepishly.

"I'm sure some of your friends will help you out with that." Dumbledore said.

"Also," he added, "I forgot to mention this at our previous meeting but for your," he gestured to Buffy, "assistance in helping teaching Hogwarts students, there will be a small payment in which-"

But he was cut in with Buffy protests of it wasn't necessary and he'd done enough letting her stay here.

Dumbledore help up his hand in a gesture of silence and said, "Nonsense, you are providing this school with education, you will be paid for this."

Buffy finally agreed and thanked him.

"Now that that's sorted," Dumbledore said as he glanced at his large grandfather clock and exclaimed, "My goodness, is that the time? Well, you two better be off and have breakfast, and then off to your classes."

As Dawn was leaving she thought she might blow of breakfast and try to learn where her first few classes where so she didn't get lost.

"And remember," Dumbledore added, "breakfast is the most important meal of the day." and with this his eyes turned to Dawn and he winked.

Dawn, thunderstruck, walked out back down the stairs as Buffy went on about how strange Dumbledore could be and how he probably knew more than he was letting on.

---

Here is a extra long chappy and an earlier update because SOMEONE coughJUSS!cough was whining :P (and when I say chappy, I mean chapter, I am not referring to a person or a 'happy chappy' person : P ) enjoy : )


	12. Chapter 12 First Days Classes

Chapter Twelve: First Days Classes

"Wow! This is your office!?" Dawn asked Buffy amazed at how wonderful it looked.

She had a beautiful wooden desk in the centre with a very comfortable looking chair for her to sit and two smaller chairs in front for guests as well as many books shelves lining the walls and photographs. And to top it all off, she had a large window behind showing the spectacular, sun rise view.

There was then a door at the left of the desk leading to her private room, also amazing.

"Yeah, pretty neat hey?" Buffy said happily.

"Heck yeah!" Dawn said, "And I thought our dormitories were awesome!"

"Yeah, well, you better get back there and get ready for class and go for breakfast." Buffy said.

"Speaking of today," Buffy began nervously, "what if the kids don't like me?"

Dawn rolled her eyes, "Buffy, you'll be fine. Anyway, you don't actually have to teach them, the professor will. You just have to sit there, and look smart!"

"Ha ha." Buffy said mockingly.

---

As Dawn entered the common room, only getting lost once, she saw Draco look up and point out to his two friends laughing, probably because he'd told them how he had misdirected her earlier.

She rolled her eyes and went up to her dormitory to find only a few girls there, one of them being Steph looking uneasy.

"Finally!" Steph exclaimed, "I've been waiting ages! Breakfast started ages ago and class will start soon so lets just skip breakfast, get your books ready and then head of to class. Lets see your time table."

Dawn showed her, seeing that first she had History of Magic, then Care of Magical Creatures, then Transfiguration, Potions, Ancient Runes and Defense against the Dark Arts.

"Do we have any classes together?" She asked Steph.

"None today, but I got a free slot today, I guess Dumbledore is gonna make you do them all until you can choose the subjects you want to do for your NEWTS."

"Right." Dawn said pretending to understand what Newts where.

After getting her books ready and telling Steph about her encounter with Draco and that being why she was so late, it was already time to go to classes.

"Well, good luck staying awake during History of Magic, Binns is sooo boring, but the next class is okay. I'll see you after that in the Great Hall, kay?" Steph asked as she led her to her first class and with Dawns nod, she then said bye and went to her own class; Potions.

Dawn, standing in line with only a few students, looked around to see any familiar faces; but only noticed a few people from Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw and some she didn't know. All together, there was maybe only a dozen students.

A little while later, a voice yelled from inside to come in and the students began to file in.

Once seated around the middle with a student she didn't know, she noticed that the teacher wasn't human but a ghost.

She gave a little gasp and the person next to her looked at her oddly as if she was a crazy and then Professor Binns began telling them about how glad he was that they were continuing with their studies of History of Magic and how the NEWTS will be coming up and etcetera etcetera.

Dawn soon understood what Steph meant since she managed to zone out in under ten minutes as Professor Binns started telling them about the course outline.

One long hour later, she headed back up stairs to get her other books, glad to have finished her first class, hoping all the other wouldn't be as dull.

Once she got upstairs, she didn't see Steph there but saw a small note on her desk saying,  
_Good luck for your next class, at least you got History of Magic out of the way for today.  
Don't worry, your next class is pretty interesting.  
- Steph. _

She smiled and then gathered her books for her next class.

Then, not knowing where her next class was, looked around the room to see if she knew anyone she could ask.

Soon, her eyes fell on one of the friends Steph had pointed out yesterday, Pansy Parkinson.

"Hi," Dawn said nicely approaching the girl. "I'm Dawn, we met yesterday?"

Waiting for any recognition, Pansy said nothing but fixed her with a 'what do you want' look as if Dawn was some revolting thing.

"Anyway," Dawn went on, "I was wondering if you could tell me where the Care of Magical Creatures class was?"

Pansy seemed to consider if to answer her and then, as if just wanting to get rid of Dawn, said, "Down near Hagrid's hut near the Forest."

And with this, she turned away and left, leaving Dawn wondering who Hagrid was and how Steph could be such close friends with that girl.

She then figured if it was a hut, it would be outside and she vaguely recalled seeing a wooden hut near the forest when coming into the school so decided she would go there, hoping that would be where the class was.

As she descended the stairs and exited the large double doors, she looked around, hoping to see any other students also in her class.

In the distance, she saw a group of three students carrying books walking in the direction of, hopefully, Hagrids hut.

She followed, crossing her fingers these students were in the same class as her.

And she wasn't disappointed. These students led her to Hagrids hut, with a large, giant man with bushy hair and beard looking around at the few students hopefully, as if waiting for some one.

She joined the small group of maybe half a dozen students and waited for him to speak.

After a few minutes and no one else's arrived, the giant cleared his throat.

"Hullo." He said, sounding slightly disappointed. "I'm glad you lot ave decided to do Care o' Magical Creatures and ope you enjoy the lessons to come!"

"Now, today," he went on, leading them slightly closer to the forest, sounding a little happier, "we're goin to be looking at a very special creature, only a few of em in the forest and I been lucky enough to get a few of em ere today!"

Once entering slightly into the forest, they only saw a bunch of trees leading deeper into the forest – know creatures for today's lesson.

"Now," Hagrid said as they crowded, or stood since only a few students where there, around one specific tree. "Here we ave the Billywig!"

Here he gestured to the tree and everyone looked at it curiously wondering what they should be seeing. After a few second they saw a few small, blue insects hidden behind a few branches in the trees.

"Now, tha Billywig," Hagrid said as he took one into his hand and showed the class, "is a blue insect, na'ive to Australia. It can travel at great speed an' 'as a sting that can cause giddiness an' levitation."

With this Hagrid pointed the end of the insects tail and the students peered closer to get a look at the insects sting.

"Now," Hagrid went on, "Many younger wizards try to get stung on purpose, bu' shouldn't repeatedly get stung 'cause this can cause uncontrollable levitation, an' can last for days or even for ever!"

Then, Hagrid got each person to hold one and get a close look at them. A Hufflepuff student tried to impress his friends and managed to get him self stung and kept laughing through out the whole lesson and levitated nearly a foot of the ground for the next hour.

---

sorry bout da long wait, school just started and let me tell you, year 11 has WAY more home work than yr10! sorry and i'll try to update quicker: P : )


	13. Chapter 13 The Assigment

Chapter Thirteen: The Assignment

"You called for me, Master?" The man asked as he dipped into a deep bow in front of Voldermort.

"Yes Avery, I have." Voldermort said as he patted his snake curled around the chair which he sat in.  
"You have served me well. And now, I have an assignment for you."

"Anything for you, my Lord." Avery replied obediently.

"I want you to tell Draco Malfoy something for me, his assignment, to be exact." Voldermort replied.

"Why not just owl it to him?" Avery asked but then realised his mistake, and quickly cast his eyes down onto the ground, ready incase he was to be punished.

"Because," Voldermort replied angrily as he rose from his seat, "I can _not _risk _anyone _finding out what I am up to, _do you understand?_"

"Yes my Lord." Avery replied quickly.

"Good." Voldermort said in a calmer voice as he took his seat once again, "Now that I am human once again, I wish to resume the search I began before I was… weakened. I wish to find the Key."

Wormtail, standing besides Voldermorts desk, couldn't help but let out a nervous laugh as Avery quickly withdrew his breath.

"I see you have heard about the Key." Voldermort commented and then demanded, "Tell me what you know."

"I know She is looking for it, even as we speak." Avery replied his voice rising in panic, "And that it is used to open up the realms between our world, and all others pressing against ours. And if used, it will destroy us all!"

"Ahh, yes, Glorificus." Voldermort said calmly. "She can trace the Key. Not it's exact location of course, but roughly which country or city it lies in. I expect she will be here soon…"

"Your not thinking of trying to fight her are you!? That is suicide!" Avery exclaimed and with one look from Voldermort, began, "I am sorry my Lord, I meant for any one else, but not for you, I'm sure-"

But was cut of by Voldermort standing up abruptly and holding his hand up demanding silence.

With Wormtail quietly whimpering in the back round, Voldermort began quietly, "No, I was not planning on fighting her Avery. But If I must, I will. It is true she is undeniably strong, or as history shows, but do you think, she is stronger, then _me_?"

"No my Lord, of course not." Avery replied silently begging for Voldermort to spare him.

After a long pause, Voldermort sat down again and Wormtail let out an audible sigh.

"Don't worry Avery," the Dark Lord began, as if reading his mind, "I am not going to kill you, not yet any way, unless you continue to serve me well."

Avery nodded, not trusting his voice as Voldermort went on.  
"Now, I have heard from my sources, that the Key, is here."

Wormtail gaped, as Avery quickly looked up, wanting to hear more but also terrified of the idea that the God may be coming here to retrieve the Key.

"Do you know where, my Lord?" Avery asked, slightly afraid of the answer.

"Yes," Voldermort with certainty, "In Hogwarts."

Wormtail let out a small gasp as Avery looked up sharply, fear plainly etched on his face.

"I see you have identified the same problem with my plan as I have Avery," Voldermort said appraisingly.

"Of course," Avery began, his voice rising, "the risk of Dumbledore finding the key before you and spoiling your plans is extremely high my Lord! How do you ever plan to get the Key away from there now that it is being guarded by him!?"

"Leave that to me Avery, you just worry about getting _your_ assignment done." Voldermort said secretly.

Avery nodded, understanding Voldermort was not going to share any more than he had with him.

"Now," Voldermort began, "I want you to somehow tell Draco that it is his responsibility to find out _who _the Key is. Send him an owl if you must, but only to arrange some where to meet, do _not _give _anything _away."

Avery nodded and turned to leave when Voldermort added,

"Ohh, and Avery?"

"Yes, my Lord?" He answered turning back.

"Make sure _no _one see's you." Voldermort added threateningly.

"Of course, my Lord." Avery replied as he turned and leave.

---

"Who's there?" Spike yelled at his crypt door after hearing a tapping on it as if some one where knocking.

After a long pause, in which Spike strained his well-honed hearing for a sign of a predators approach, he heard it again.

"Why now?" Spike asked him self as he turned off his long anticipated episode of Passions, stood up, grabbed the crossbow leaning against his chair, and headed over to the door stealthily.

"What ever beastie you are, you should know I'm armed!" he yelled loudly as he crept closer to the door.

The tapping happened again as he just approached the door. It seemed what ever was doing it wasn't even bothering to move away from the door.

Spike stood behind the door and with a sigh, heaved the huge door open and peered around the side holding his weapon in his hand tightly, making sure no sun light touched him.

At first, he saw no one, but then, a large brown owl hooted and flew in.

"What the-" he muttered to him self as he lowered his weapon and shut the door and saw the owl perch on top of the chair he was seated in moments ago.

He then noticed something tied to the owls foot, an envelope.

Spike froze. He knew who this was from. The only person who ever sent him any owls was the very person he'd been trying to avoid for the last few decades.

He peered around his crypt just to make sure no wizards had come along with this owl, and once he had the all clear he approached the owl who hooted and stuck out his leg.

On it was written, in beautiful black curved writing, _William._

He untied the letter from the owl that immediately flew away through an open window leaving Spike with his letter.

Spike opened it, and his feeling of apprehension grew with each line.

_Dear William, _

I am pleased to say that I have recovered back to my former full strength and am gaining support of all my old allies. I am also re turning to my old search for, The Key.

_I am pleased to say that I know where it is, but retrieving it is the problem as it currently resides in Hogwarts. _

_Come, join me and we will rule the world once again._

_- Lord Voldermort_

Spike, ideas of what will happen if he gets Dawn already running through his head, packed his things and was gone in twenty minutes.

---

haha, heres a chappy not centering round Hogwarts and involving Spike a bit : P  
Enjoy and i'll try updatin soon : )


	14. Chapter 14 Unfriendly Encounters

Chapter Fourteen: Unfriendly Encounters

After class, Dawn headed off to her common room to put her books away since they didn't use them and made her way down to the Great Hall to meet Steph.

As she reached the Great Hall, she saw that Steph wasn't there yet and looked around to see if she knew anybody she could sit with.

She then noticed Hermione waving to her from her table and she waved back, relieved.

While she made her way there, Ron said to Hermione angrily,  
"What do you think your doing!? She's in _Slytherin!_"

"Yes Ron," Hermione replied, also angrily, "She's also my _friend!_"

And then Dawn bounded over happily, but her smile soon turned to a frown when she saw their faces and she said,

"Ohh, I hope I'm not interrupting."

"No, its fine!" Hermione said putting on a happy face, "here, sit down." And she cleared a space next to her for Dawn, with Harry and Ron sitting on the other side, looking slightly uncomfortable and shooting each other looks.

"Uhh, thanks!" Dawn said sitting down.

After an awkward silence, Hermione cleared her throat and tried to fill the silence by introducing Dawn to Ron and Harry and after this, another silence fell upon the group.

"So! How have your first two classes been?" Hermione asked eagerly.

"Uhh, Good!" Dawn replied, "Well, History of Magic was a drag, but Care of Magical Creatures was good. The teacher is nice, he's seems very… passionate, about his subject."

"That's a good way of putting it," Ron commented grinning while Harry agreed.

Dawn grinned also, while piling some food onto her plate.

"Uhh," Harry began uneasily, "how was Hagrid? Did he seem… upset, at all?"

"Uhh," Dawn said thinking back, "Well, there were only a few people in his subject and when I got there, he did seem a little upset by something. He kept looking through the students, like he was looking for some one."

The other three exchanged looks and Dawn asked, "Why?"

"Well," Hermione began a little guiltily, "Were actually really good friends of Hagrids and, in his classes, we've always taken that, extra effort, and tried to be very, enthusiastic, because he's our friend! And, I guess… well," Hermione trailed off and Harry picked up her speech,

"I guess he took that as a sign we, enjoyed, his subject but, well, we aren't taking it this year and I think he's a little… disappointed." Harry finished and the three seemed to look down at their plates glumly.

"Ohh." Dawn said, not knowing what to say.

"Yes, we've really got to go talk to him." Hermione said to the Harry and Ron who agreed.

After another few glum, silent moments, Dawn looked up and asked them what they had next.

"Transfigurations." The three chorused.

"Great! Me too!" Dawn said glad she had some friends in her next class.

"What do you have for the rest of the day?" Hermione asked Dawn.

"Umm…" Dawn said as she took out her folded up timetable from her cloak pocket,  
"I have… Transfiguration, then potions, then ancient runes and defense against the dark arts, you?"

"Wonderful!" Hermione exclaimed as she recited from memory, "I have everything the same, except Ancient Runes."

Harry and Ron groaned.

"What?" Dawn asked to two.

"Well, you have potions with us today." Ron said as if that should explain his disappointment.

"And…?" Dawn asked confused, "Is that a bad thing?"

"Well, Snape will see you hang out with us and, well,…" Ron began explaining.

"Lets just say you wont be on his top favorite students list." Harry finished picking at his food.

"What, why!? Doesn't he like you?" Dawn asked.

"Loathes us more like it." Ron answered for Harry glumly.

"What!?" Dawn asked incredulously, "Why?"

"He hated my father, and well," Harry replied resentfully, "we've never really, gotten along well together."

"Ohh, right." Dawn said uncomfortably and after a few seconds, asked, "Hey, I have a question for you."

"Shoot." Harry answered for the three.

"How do you stand writing with a quill the whole time!? I mean having to dip it into ink after each dozen words!? I would _much _rather use a pen!" Dawn exclaimed annoyed.

"A what!?" Ron asked.

"A pen Ron," Hermione replied but at his lost look, Harry added, "a muggle device."

"How is it he doesn't know what a pen is!?" Dawn asked Harry and Hermione.

"Most pure blood wizards that haven't been exposed to the muggle world haven't been exposed to its inventions either, so they don't know what they are." Hermione recited very much like a text-book.

"Ohh!" Dawn said. And then added, "Ohhhh…" realising why Steph had no clue what a mobile phone was.

"Uhh," Harry asked confused, "what was that extra 'ohh' for?"

Dawn grinned and replied, "I just realised why Steph, my friend, didn't know what I was talking about when I complained about my mobile not working."

And with their nods, and Ron's confused look, she added perplexed, "But that still doesn't explain _why_ my mobile isnt working here."

"Ohh," Hermione said preparing to give a answer, as Harry and Ron rolled their eyes, "That's because, here in Hogwarts, there are many protective spells and enchantments placed around this building, and any electronic devices inside, fail to work."

"What!?" Dawn exclaimed, her eyes widening. "Please tell me your kidding!? So I brought my laptop, my mobile, my _ipod,_ for nothing!?! That's ridiculous! I could have packed more clothes instead!"

With this, the other three started laughing and Dawn soon cracked a smile after winding herself out of her anger.

"Ahh no!" Hermione explained as she glanced at her watch and jumped up of her seat, "class is going to start in a few minutes!"

"Uhh, I don't know where to go so I can please meet you somewhere so you guys can show me!?" Dawn asked hopefully as they started walking out of the great hall.

"Sure, we'll meet you out side your common room since that's close to the Transfiguration class." Hermione said rushing up the stairs glancing at her watch to try to rewind time, despising the thought she may be late to class.

"Cool, thanks, see ya later!" Dawn said as she headed back to her room to get her books and her wand, hoping she would get to use it in her next class, since she hadn't in her last two.

As she entered her dormitory, she saw Steph just about to leave.

"Hey Steph! What ya got now?" Dawn asked her happily.

"Herbology, how was your break?" She asked Dawn, a little coldly.

"Uhh, fine, I sat with Hermione and her- oh, my god! I'm so sorry!" Dawn replied, just remembering she had promised to sit with Steph at their break. "I did look for you when I got down there but when I didn't see you, Hermione said I could sit with her and, I am such a bad friend!"

"No," Steph replied, sighing as she saw that Dawn really did forget and how guilty she was feeling, "it's okay. _But_, you do have to sit with me at lunch break or else, deal?"

"Deal." Dawn said firmly trying to make herself remember.

"Well, I gotta run, bye." Steph said as she left.

Dawn then quickly gathered her things and ran out to meet Hermione, Ron and Harry just outside her common room.

---

"What are _you_ doing here, Potter?" Draco asked Harry, who stood with Hermione and Ron outside the Slytherin common room.

"None of your business." Harry replied coldly back at Draco.

"You may want to be more careful where you go now, _Potter_. Especially now that the Dark Lord's back. You wont always have Dumbledore to look out for you." Draco replied snidely.

"But he'll always have us." Hermione said bravely from next to Harry.

"Ohh, really?" Draco asked Hermione sneering, "And how is a mud blood of any use?"

"Shut up, Malfoy." Ron said from the other side of Harry angrily, "she's better at magic than _you_ are."

"Why you-" Draco began but was interrupted as Dawn walked out of the portrait and asked confused, "What's going on here?"

"None of _your _business." Draco replied rudely as he withdrew his wand, glaring at Harry as Harry returned his glare and reached to with draw his own wand.

"No, Harry, don't! You're _going_ to get into trouble!" Hermione said urgently tugging at his arm.

Harry ignored her as he stepped forward toward Malfoy.

"I really don't think that's a good idea." Dawn said trying to sound casual as she lent against the wall.

"Ohh, and why's that, mud blood?" Draco asked, turning to sneer at Dawn.

"Well, because a teacher is right around the corner from here, and, if I'm not mistaken, no magick is to be used in the corridors between classes." Dawn said.

"Ohh, is there now? How convenient." Draco said, ready to ignore Dawn and jinx Harry.

"Hey, check for your self, just don't blame me when you get detention." Dawn said casually.

Draco, not wanting to get caught peered around the corner and then, turned round and said "Its your lucky day, Potter."

He then turned, scowled at Dawn as she smiled back and left for class.

"Oh my Gosh, that was brilliant!" Hermione said as she praised Dawn excitedly, "How did you know there was a teacher around the corner!?"

"Oh, I didn't, I was just bluffing." Dawn said smiling.

"Wow! I totally believed you!" Ron said amazed.

"Well, that _was_ what I was aiming for." Dawn said happily as they headed off for class.

---


	15. Chapter 15 Dawns Hidden Intelligence

Chapter Fifteen: Dawns Hidden Intelligence

In Transfigurations, Dawn wasn't let down. She was able to use her wand for the first time class-wise but also found it difficult to achieve her desired affect.

"No! you don't pronounce the 'au' as much as you are!" Hermione told her as Dawn turned her mouse's fur into a rather red ruby-like colour.

Dawn groaned in frustration, "This is so not how I pictured magic here!"

"How did you picture it?" Harry asked as Ron raised his head of the table, both already given up as their mice ran around the table.

"I don't know! But it definitely wasn't this hard." Dawn answered annoyed.

"You cant blame your self." Hermione said as she converted her ruby into a mouse and performed the spell again for practice, "this is quite a difficult spell." And Harry and Ron snorted in laughter, for no spell was that difficult for Hermione.

Hermione shot them a look and began talking to Dawn again, "Anyway, you aren't that bad. You've gotten further than a few students in here. What kind of spells did you do at your school? Actually," Hermione added catching on, "which school did you even go to anyway?"

"Beauxbatons I bet." Ron muttered to Harry who cracked a smile as Hermione gave them an irritated look.

"Uhh," Dawn began. She had been dreading this question the whole time since she'd arrived.

"Well," she stretched out but was saved when the bell rang. "Ohh, look! The end of class, I gotta run, I promised I'd go down to Potions with my friend and she wanted to go early. Gotta go, Bye!"

Dawn then gathered her books in a large pile and ran out the door.

"That was weird." Ron commented as he attempted to get a hold of his mouse.

"Yeah, that was." Hermione added absentmindedly, her mind already formulating reasons for Dawns quick departure.

---

Later in potions, Dawn sat in one of the large benches waiting for the teacher to arrive.

She peered around the class; everyone else was sitting with a group of friends, except for her.

She sighed, and then gave a little jump as some one tapped her on her shoulder.

"Ohh, Sorry!" Hermione said apologetically, "I didn't mean to startle you!"

"That's okay!" Dawn said smiling, glad she wasn't a total loner.

"Are these seats taken?" Hermione added and when Dawn said no, Harry, Ron and Hermione took the three seats next to her, with Hermione next to Dawn, then Harry then Ron.

"So did you catch your friend in time?" Hermione asked once she'd set her books onto her table and taken her quill out ready to take notes.

"Huh?" Dawn asked confused.

"The one that wanted to get to potions early." Harry added, him and Hermione looking doubtful that she was telling the truth.

"Ohh, right, yeah, I did." Dawn added remembering her alibi.

"So, who was it?" Ron asked interested, obviously not realising she was lying.

"Uhh," Dawn said as she scanned the class for any one she knew, "It was…- Pansy! Hey Pansy!" Dawn said and called out to Pansy Parkinson as if they were friends and waved but the only response she got from her was her rolling her eyes and continuing to talk to Draco.

"You're friends with Pansy!?" Ron asked incredulously, still not catching on.

"Uhh, yeah," Dawn said uncomfortably. "Steph introduced us on my first day, why?"

"Well that must mean your friends with Draco." Ron replied as if she should know this.

"Draco!? No way!" Dawn replied defensively.

"Well then-" Ron began confused but was cut off with Snape's cold voice ringing out over the class room demanding silence.

"Now," Snape said with all eyes on him, "Welcome to Sixth Year Potions. I see we have some, unexpected students taking this class." And he eyed Harry and Ron, "Just remember, this will be no walk in the park. Potions is a grueling subject and I expect a 100 percent effort put in. Now, i see we have a new face in the class room."

And now he turned to glare at Dawn as the class shifted in their seats to see her.

Dawn gulped, a little unnerved with all the attention.

"Now now, lets see if you are capable to keep up in my class. A few questions, if I may?" Snape asked Dawn, who nodded apprehensively.

"What potion has the ingredient, Erumpent fluid?" Snape asked as he leered closer, obviously hoping she'd get it wrong.

Dawn, who had actually done what Buffy had told her and read through most of her books, remembered this from her Magical Drafts and Potions book by Arsenius Jigger.  
"The Exploding potion."

"The Exploding Potion, Sir." Snape corrected as Malfoy sneered and laughed with his friends.

"The Exploding Potion, Sir." Dawn copied.

"What effect does the Pepperup Potion have?" Snape asked.

"Relieves any symptoms of colds and flues. Sir." Dawn answered, nearly forgetting to add 'Sir' at the end.

"What Potion would I have if I mixed Scarab beetles, Ginger roots and Armadillo bile?" Snape asked, asking harder and harder questions hoping she would get one wrong.

"Wit-Sharpening Potion, Sir." Dawn replied happily as next to her, Harry and Ron gaped and Hermione looked rather impressed.

"Now Miss Summers," Snape began looking smug as if he had the hardest question to ask and was positive she would fail to answer it correctly, "What is the properties of Amethyst and what does it provide in spells?"

Dawn, trying to mentally scan through her potions book couldn't see it there but remembered hearing it from some where else.

"Well?" Snape asked snidely as Draco was in a not-so-quite fit of laughter.

There! She remembered! She had heard it all from Giles when he was teaching Buffy about all sorts of crystals and their properties.

"Amethyst," Dawn replied smugly, "helps induce dreams, healing, awareness, love, happiness and physic abilities. It can be used in money and charm bags and cleanses ones aura. In spells, it offers help in the area of need and can be worn as an amulet, Sir."

Snape, now looking absolutely furious and lost for words, glared at her as the whole class, now including Hermione, gaped at her and Snape.

"Sodalite." Snape said coldly, challenging her to get this right as well, hoping her getting her last answer correct was just a fluke.

"Helps for meditation and achieving a trance like state. It also calms and relieves stress." Dawn supplied.

"Aventurine." Snape asked, getting angrier with each correct answer, now forgetting that Dawn wasn't saying 'sir' after each answer.

"Good for readings that have to do with finances or healing. Is a soft green colour with flecks of gold." Dawn said, now the classes heads going back and forth during Snape's and Dawns battle of questions.

"Quartz." Snape asked now standing directly in front of Dawn's desk.

"A powerful energy stone. Gives energy, healing and balancing effects to the user. Is also great for divination." Dawn answered, the classes heads shooting back to Snape.

"Hematite." Snape said trying to keep an impassive face.

"A powerful stone for protection and grounding. A good choice for someone that might have trouble settling down for a reading. Its reflective quality makes it very useful for scrying." Dawn replied, as Snape's stared at her and she, refusing to look away, stared back.

After a while, the whole class staring at the two, Snape said to her quietly, slightly suspiciously, so only she and her friends sitting on the bench could hear, "Impressive."

"Thanks." She replied, not at all kindly. How dare he, try and embarrass her on her first day at school just for his enjoyment and entertainment, knowing full well she'd never been in a wizarding school before.

As the students continued to stare at the two, Snape straightened and snapped at the class, "Well? Get to work!" and then waved his wand at the board which contained a potions ingredients and steps to making it.

As soon as he turned, Ron asked Dawn amazed, "How the heck did you know all of that!?"

"I read through my books before I came here." Dawn replied moving her cauldron in front of her.

"But how did you know about Amethyst and all those other stones? They weren't in our text books." Hermione asked as curious as the others, and slightly suspicious.

"Yeah!?" Ron added, "I don't think even Hermione knew that!" and Hermione shot him an irritated look.

"Ohh, that, well, my friend Giles from America told me, he's really smart." Dawn explained as she gathered some ingredients for Gregory's Unctuous Unction potion.

What the four friends hadn't noticed was Snape stopping still once Dawn had said this, as if he were petrified.

"Well, that was bloody brilliant!" Ron said still awe struck.

"Yeah," Harry added happily, "I've never seen Snape look that mad!"

"Yes. But we ought to get started on this potion." Hermione commented getting down to work. "Or we'll already be behind on our first lessons this year."

Ron rolled his eyes as he and Harry began gathering ingredients and reading the instructions, often looking at Hermione's or Dawn's work to see what to do next.

---


	16. Chapter 16 New Professors

Chapter Sixteen: New Professors

After potions, Buffy ran up to Dawn as she made her way to her common room.

"Hey Buffy! How was your classes?" Dawn asked.

"_Actually, _this is my first class! I've been busy all day so my first class is with you!" Buffy replied happily.

"Also, so we don't get recognised as sister," Buffy began leaning forward and talking quietly, "I'm gonna have to have a fake last name. I was thinking some one from our gang back in Sunnydale! Now, I'm not much of a 'Buffy Giles' fan, but 'Buffy Rosenburg' or 'Buffy Harris' sound good, what do you think!?"

Dawn, laughing, said "yeah, _definitely _not Giles, just don't tell him I said that! But Rosenburg or Harris sound good, but I dunno which one! Which one do you like?"

"That's why I'm asking you!" Buffy replied whining.

"Okay, we'll flip a coin." Dawn replied getting a sickle out of her pocket, "Heads for Harris, Tails for Rosenburg."

"Okay." Buffy replied nodding, trying to speed things up since she should be in her class already.

Dawn flipped the coin and it landed on… tails!

---

"What's your next class?" Steph asked Dawn as they returned from their fifth lesson that day.

"Defense against the Dark Arts!" Dawn replied excitedly.

"And that's a good thing because…?" Steph asked Dawn puzzled.

"Ohh, um, it just sounds like an interesting subject." Dawn replied unconvincingly. The reason was Buffy was teaching that class but she couldn't very well tell people that Buffy was her older sister, it would lead to too many questions.

"Yeah, it is. I actually had it today before and the teacher is really good! He seems to know a lot about the Dark Arts." Steph replied ready to leave for her class, Transfiguration.

"Isn't there also an assistant teacher for that class?" Dawn asked trying to sound casual.

"Uhh yeah but she wasn't there when I was in class." Steph replied.

"Okay." Dawn replied as Buffy had just told her before that this would be her first class teaching.

"Okay, well, I gotta run, cya later." Steph replied as she went down stairs and Dawn followed after her gathering her books.

Once again, she'd made the same arrangement with Hermione and her friends because they all had that class and she had no idea where it was. But this time, luckily, Draco wasn't there when she exited her common room. "Ready?" Hermione asked as she exited her common room and with her nodded they were on their way.

"Thanks for doing this by the way," Dawn said to the three as they walked down a corridor, "you know, walking with me to each class."

"That's okay," Hermione replied, "It's just until you know for your self where they are. We're here!" She added once they arrived behind a line of students waiting to be let into class.

"So, what's the chance of using our wand in this class?" Dawn asked exited.

"Very high." Harry replied grinning as Dawn grinned back happily.

"I wonder who our new DADA teacher is this year." Ron commented as they stood waiting.

"I heard he was really good and knows a lot about the Dark Arts." Hermione replied, this being the same what Dawn heard.

"I wonder if he'll actually last for more than a year this time." Harry commented.

"What do you mean?" asked Dawn puzzled.

"Well every teacher we've had here has only lasted a year." Hermione replied.

"Why!?" Dawn asked curious.

"Well, first year was Quirrell who had Voldermort sticking out the back of his head," Harry explained.

Dawn's jaw dropped.

"The second year," Ron added, "was a Lockhart, who was a fraud and ended up having his memory erased."

"The third," Harry said, "was a werewolf, but ended up quitting because of all the angry parents."

"Fourth," Ron counted of on his fingers, "was a Death Eater in disguise who nearly ended up killing Harry."

Dawns eyes turned to Harry asking if it was true and he nodded, grinning at her comical look.

"And the fifth, was Umbridge." Harry said as they all shudder at the memory.

"She was probably the worst of all." Ron added.

"Why?" Dawn asked wondering what could be worse that Voldermort sticking out the back of a teachers head, how ever that was possible.

"Well for one, she did everything in her power to make our time here miserable. Even gave Harry lines." Ron said flinching at the reminder of Harry's punishment.

"Lines!? That doesn't sound to bad." Dawn added surprised.

"Not _those_ kind of lines." Harry added showing her his hand, where _I must not tell lies _was faintly outlined.

"Ouch." Dawn commented as Harry nodded in agreement.

As they waited, the door then magically opened and a familiar voice instructed for them to come in.

As they entered, Dawn saw Buffy seated un a corner of the room behind a desk and gave her an exited little wave which Buffy returned with a weak smile. She then looked to see who the new professor was and stopped dead when she spotted _Ethan Rayne._

"Dawn?" Hermione asked as she walked into the back of a now standing still Dawn.

"Take your seats now everybody." Ethan told the class as he stood up the front smiling at them all. He looked pretty convincing, looked like a nice guy even. But he couldn't fool her, she already knew who he was, and a nice guy was _far _from it.

After Hermione had pushed Dawn into a seat, they all stared silently up at Ethan, or, _Professor Rayne._

He smiled at the class confidently, and began, "Hello everyone. I hope you've enjoyed your first days classes. I am Professor Rayne, your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, and my lovely assistant over here is Miss Rosenburg." And he gestured over to Buffy who smiled at the class.

Dawn, nearly gagging at his oh-so-fake friendly persona and how everyone accepted him so easily, shot Buffy a 'what the hell is _he _doing here?' look.

Buffy shrugged and gave her a helpless look.

"Now," Ethan went on as he moved next to his desk, "I thought we'd just start off revising some of last years work seeing as you've probably forgotten it during the holidays."

He got a few laughs out of this and Dawn rolled her eyes, sick of watching him play the class into believing him.

"So, get into pairs and begin trying to disarm each other. Then, once you've mastered that, begin simple summoning charms and test your aim by trying to move it into this box." And Ethan gestured to a box full of some small pillows.

Ron and Harry moved of to a side of the classroom as Hermione led Dawn over next to them.  
Dawn, keeping a negative attitude through out the lesson was disarmed by Hermione ten times before they moved onto the pillows, Dawn unable to levitate it to the box but fly into the walls angrily.

As the class ended, Dawn had 'accidentally' knocked her books and stationary onto to the floor and told the others to go on as she collected them. She then rounded on Ethan.


	17. Chapter 17 Ethan's Act

Chapter Seventeen: Ethan's Act

She waited until she could no longer hear their footsteps as she burst out at Ethan "What the _hell_ are _you _doing _here_!?"

"Now Dawn, that's not the way to talk to old friends." Ethan replied benignly, appearing oblivious to Dawns fury.

"You are _not _an old friend!" Dawn replied angrily, "And you can drop that act, it makes me _sick._"

"What act?" Ethan asked looking believably confused.

"Oh you know which one!" Dawn snapped back, "That whole, 'I'm everyone's friend' act. Its so _obvious!_"

"Its not an act." Ethan replied seriously causing Dawn to stare at him puzzled.

"What do you mean?" Dawn asked still angry.

"I am no longer the Ethan you knew. I have seen the error in my ways, I have changed." Ethan replied solemnly, as Dawn just stared at him lost for words.

"I want to ask for your apology, for the number of times I have tried to kill you and your sister, and I assure you it will never happen again." He went on as Dawn stood there still shocked.

"What!? You expect us to _believe _you!?" Dawn replied nearly laughing, "After all the times you've tried to pull _that_ one on us!?"

Ethan nodded his head, understanding and replied, "True, Buffy seemed to have the same response as you are but I _am _telling the truth. And how else would I have gotten this job in the first place, if I were evil Dumbledore would've seen straight through me."

"Well, then, you must've found a spell around him!" Dawn replied, having difficulty trying to prove him wrong, "Buffy you cant say _you _believe him!?"

"No! Absolutely not!" Buffy replied, "But I've already tried telling Dumbledore this, how many times he's tried to trick us with that same thing but he assures me no one can get a lie past him, he's the best Occlumens in the world."

"The best what!?" Dawn replied confused.

"Occlumens, can read the thoughts and feelings of someone's mind, and even their memories." Ethan offered.

"I wasn't asking you!" Dawn snapped, even angrier that Ethan persisted in acting so calm and nice and wasn't reacting back.

"Dawn, you are going to have to accept I'm not the bad guy any more, I'm on your side and I'll prove it." Ethan replied.

"Prove it, how?" Buffy asked puzzled.

"I'll never do an evil spell again. You can watch me twenty four seven, I don't care, because I have nothing to hide." Ethan replied as Dawn mumbled, 'that would be torture enough.'

"How did this _amazing _transformation happen Ethan? Or d'you just wake up one morning and say, 'actually, I feel like being good today!'?" Buffy asked Ethan suspiciously.

Ethan smiled and said, "No, that is not the way it happened. I was in Ohio and had made a deal with some demons. Well, that didn't turn out and I ended up having to try to run away, since I didn't get the money I promised them. Well, they tracked me down, I took a hell of a beating until a few people came round the corner and they happened to be police officers. So they started shooting and the demons rounded on them. While they were distracted I ran and left the country in a few hours."

"How tragic." Dawn said in a cold voice.

"Yes, well," Ethan went on ignoring Dawn's snide comment, "That is when I realised, that, I didn't want to live the rest of my life like that; running from country to country away from demons wanting to hunt me down. And I realised, the only way to do that, to get my life back on track, was to become good." And he smiled as if thinking back to the memory.

"How touching." Buffy said in a monotone. "So you just thought, 'hey, being evil isnt just that darn fun any more, lets try being good!' "

"Your patronizing me!" Ethan stated stunned, as if his story should have of justified his story.

"Good call." Buffy replied, still doubtful of his story.

"Listen, that was a big deal for me!" Ethan began finally showing some emotion of surprise as the still didn't believe him and acting defensive. "I spend the next two years dedicating my self to helping people and staying away from the dark arts! And then, to continue being good, I got this job, to teach other kids the wonder of magic, and its potential if used on the right side! You cant tell me this means nothing, that I haven't proved myself in the slightest!?"

"Ethan, you're _evil!_" Buffy began exasperated,"You always have been! You've tried to kill us countless times and you expect me to believe the latest 'I've changed, I'm good now!' story!?"

"I understand what you mean Buffy." Ethan replied solemnly, surprising Buffy as he rarely said her name, never the less in a non spiteful tone. "And I get that this may take a while to accept, but I will wait for you to come around. You have to know you can trust me now."

As both sisters stared at him shocked, as if he had just proclaimed himself to be the their brother, Dawn suddenly remembered that she was late.

"Ohh, shoot!" She proclaimed as she smacked her head.

Buffy, temporarily distracted, asked, "What? What's wrong?"

"I'm supposed to be getting tutored _right now_!" Dawn said nearly hyperventilating.

"It's okay," Buffy said keeping a calm head, "Just go their now quickly and say I kept you back to talk to you."

Dawn nodded and quickly gathered her books and just as she reached the door, she turned back and glared at Ethan and said, "_This, _is _not_ over."

Dawn, satisfied with Ethan's shocked look, left to go to the library.

---

Heya all!

Sorry about how short this chapter was but it was the only place that sounded right to cut it!

i promise the next chapter will be much longer : )

Hope ya'll like it so far and please review : )


	18. Chapter 18 Close Calls

Chapter Eighteen: Close Calls

"O my god, I'm _sooo _sorry I'm late!" Dawn said as she hurried over to the desk Hermione, Ron and Harry sat at as the woman at the library desk gave her an annoyed look, not liking the idea of any one talking above a whisper.

"That's okay." Hermione replied trying to be kind but Dawn could see she was a little annoyed.

"It's just, when my things fell, my ink bottle smashed and it took a while cleaning it up." Dawn replied apologetically as she sat down opposite Hermione and Ron, sitting next to Harry.

"I didn't see any spilt ink." Ron commented confused, as Hermione looked a little skeptical.

"Well, it was covered by my books, so, they got all stained as well." Dawn replied as she put her books on the desk.

Ron, peering at the books for evidence, and said puzzled, "But, they don't have any ink on them."

"Well, they wouldn't. I fixed it with a spell." Dawn replied a little nervous, wanting to change the subject.

"Really?" Hermione asked, curious, "What spell did you use?"

Dawn, stumbling on her words a bit, trying to think of a spell that would cover up her lie, and replied awkwardly, "Well, I actually didn't do the spell, the teacher did, so I don't know what he used."

They all nodded, Hermione still looking unconvinced, and sat there awkwardly.

"Well, me and Dawn better get started," Hermione said to Ron and Harry, "so I'll see you two up at the common room later."

Once they left, Dawn and Hermione went over all the basic spells she should know but after a few demonstrations, the librarian kicked them out so they moved up to a vacant classroom to practice some more.

After going over some spells, Hermione led Dawn around the school, showing her all the classrooms so she wouldn't get lost tomorrow.

"And this, is the astronomy tower." Hermione concluded.

"Cool! Nice view!" Dawn exclaimed as she looked up at the dazzling stars, wishing she'd brought her jumper.

Hermione looked up and saw the sun had set hours ago and looked down at her watch, "Oh no! Its nearly 10 already! We better get back to common room."

"Why, what's the rush?" Dawn asked not wanting to leave this room yet.

"The curfew for all students is 10 and I've still got a heap of homework to do!" Hermione explained as she started down the long, spiral staircase with Dawn at close behind.

"What happens if you're not back by then?" Dawn asked curious.

"Well, usually your head of house decides. Its usually just a warning but in your case, probably detention." Hermione replied apologetically. 

"Yeah, I can see that happening." Dawn replied glumly.

"Yeah. So your sure you can find your way to your common room from here?" Hermione asked as the stood at the bottom of a stair case leading to the Gryffindor Tower.

"Yep, I'm sure, you go ahead and – Wow!" Dawn said startled as she saw a transparent Ghost float along the corridor at the top of the stairs.

"Is that a _Ghost!?_" Dawn asked Hermione, bewildered.

"Uhh, yes. That was Sir Nicholas." Hermione replied confused.

"Wait a second, haven't you ever seen a ghost before?" Hermione asked puzzled.

"Yeah! I've seen tones of ghosts, I just, never expected to see them here!" Dawn replied frankly.

"Didn't your old school have them?" Hermione asked.

"Well, their were a few, but they never really stuck around that much." Dawn replied, bending the truth.

"So, where did you –" Hermione began suspiciously but stopped as she heard something; a cats meow.

She peered around and saw it sitting at the end of the corridor they had just ran across.

"Oh no! That's Filch's cat! He'll be here any second, we have to hurry. I'll see you tomorrow, and make sure he doesn't catch you, he's probably as bad as Snape when it comes to giving detention." Hermione said as she began up the stair case quickly.

Dawn didn't need to be told twice. She quickly headed of down the opposite corridor and headed up a stair case.

After a few minutes of rushing around the school, she realised it was much harder to find your way back somewhere when it was pitch black.

She made sure she couldn't hear any one approaching and stopped to gather herself and try to get a bearing on where she was.

First, she needed light.

She remembered today in the library, Hermione had show her a spell to light up your wand, something like luros…

"Luros! Lupos!" Dawn started saying in a hushed tone as she held her wand in front of her hopping she'd say the right spell. "Lucos! Lumos!"

At the last one, a bright light emitted from her wand and she smiled in happiness as she looked around herself.

She could vaguely recall being here before, but when…?

"Put that light out!" Someone said angrily and she squealed and jumped to face the person.

She turned around to face a old grumpy man in a portrait looking angrily at her.

"Sorry!" She said as she lowered her wand and kept walking.

She still hadn't gotten used to the fact that the people in pictures moved and talked here.

She even asked Dumbledore how this happened, if you could put a spell on it somehow or you needed a special camera or something, but when the picture was taken, you needed to say a complicated spell, and only very knowledgeable wizards could do this.

Here she was really disappointed, she was hoping to charm a photo of her mother but now she knew it wasn't possible.

She stopped in mid step as she heard a meow.

_Oh no! Filch's cat!_ She quickly looked around her self frantically to see if any one was approaching her.

_Wait a second, I know where I am! This is the place near Buffy's office!_ She quickly looked around to find the door leading to her office.

She spotted it and she started saying, in a hushed tone, different words to put out the charm on her wand.

"Not! Nop! Nod! Nok! Nox!"

And with this she was surrounded in total darkness.

"She heard the meow again, sounding much closer and if she was completely quiet, she could hear a pair of foot steps to match them.

She started to panic, _Calm down, just find Buffy's office and you wont get caught._

She them remembered seeing it, one door down to her right.

She began to walk quietly down to that place, feeling her way on the wall.

"Come on, my sweet, lead the way." She could hear an old man, probably Filch talking to his cat.

She felt the door handle, she paused.

What if this wasn't her office? She would get into even _more _trouble.

As she heard the footsteps get closer and closer, she knew she had to take the chance.

She, as quietly as she could, opened the door and slid in and shut it.

She knew he could probably hear her, she just hoped he didn't know which office she had gone into.

She looked around the dark room and stood there as quietly as she could.

"Dawn?" she heard a familiar voice ask from the other side of the room.

"Buffy?" Dawn whispered back.

Buffy turned the light on and went over to her sister.

"How did you know it was me?" Dawn asked confused.

"I could see you, what are you doing here?" Buffy asked concerned.

Dawn forgot, her sister could see in the dark really well, that was an added bonus of being a Slayer.

"I was getting tutored and we went a little overtime. Every ones supposed to be in their common room but Filch heard me and now he's looking for me! He's just outside!" Dawn replied in a hushed, panicky tone.

"Its okay, quick, go into my bedroom." Buffy told her.

Buffy quickly sat down at her desk and pulled some paper towards her.

Just as she got out a pen, with all the quills in the bottom of her desk, her door burst open.

Filch's eager head poked through the door and once seeing Buffy, his smile dropped and he looked disappointed.

"Miss Summers." He said politely.

"Yes?" She replied as she looked up from her desk, sounding a little annoyed.

"I'm sorry to disturb you," Filch began, sounding anything but, "but I heard a student out of bed and its after curfew. I heard them come around here into one of these rooms and i was just wondering if you'd heard anyone or seen anyone?"

"Umm…" Buffy began looking very convincing as she pretended to remember if she had, "Actually, I did hear some footsteps running. They were going up the hall, they didn't stop here."

"Oh!" Filch's said thankfully, eager to catch Dawn. "Right, thanks." 

He quickly ran out the door and down the corridor.

Buffy stood and opened her bedroom door looked around for her sister.

She sighed, went over to her wardrobe and opened it.

"Your _first day,_ and already your getting into trouble." Buffy said annoyed as her sister looked sheepishly at her and climbed out.

"It wasn't my fault," Dawn began, "me and Hermione just lost track of time and as we were walking back to our common rooms, Filch was coming and I got a little lost and, ended up here!"

Buffy sighed and said, "Fine, just as long as that's the last time I have to cover for you."

"It is." Dawn assured her.

"Okay, now get back to bed, and _don't _let Filch catch you." Buffy told her as Dawn nodded and left.

---


	19. Chapter 19 Quidditch Plans

Chapter Nineteen: Quidditch Plans

The next day, Dawn once again sat with Hermione, Ron and Harry for breakfast, ignoring the looks she received from other Gryffindors.

"Oh, good!" Hermione said relieved, "I was worried you would've gotten lost, it is quite hard to find your way around here at night."

"Yeah, well, I nearly did." Dawn said after finishing her story from last night and her close shave with being caught by Filch. Of course she didn't tell them the truth, but as much as she could.

Just as she was about to take a bite out of her toast, she heard a loud hoot from an owl and Ron said as he looked up to the ceiling, "Look, the posts here!"

Dozens of owls swooped down to their owners, some carrying packages and others letters.

A large owl swooped down right next to Hermione with, what looked like a newspaper tied to its leg.

Hermione took a gold coin from her pocket and placed it into the small brown satchel the owl had tied on its other leg.

The owl stuck out its other leg with the newspaper tied to it and once Hermione untied it, it flew away through a window in the ceiling.

"Anything important?" Harry asked as Hermione scanned the headlines.

"No, not really. I guess he's laying low." Hermione said as she set the Daily Prophet aside and continued eating her breakfast.

"You mean Voldermort?" Dawn asked and Hermione dropped her fork and Ron nearly gagged as a few people seated around them gave a look.

"Yeah." Harry replied laughing.

"Why did you say his _name!?_" Ron hissed to Dawn.

"Well, why not?" Dawn asked as she picked at her bacon and eggs.

Ron gave her a look as if she had just grown a second head, shook his head and kept eating.

"So what do you guys have first?" She asked as she took out her folded up timetable from her pocket.

"I have arrythmacy." Hermione replied automatically.

"Potions." Harry and Ron groaned together.

"I have… Astronomy!" Dawn said happily still yet to have this class.

"Ohh, that's a good class." Hermione said, "I would've done it but it was a choice between that and Ancient Runes, so I chose ancient runes."

Dawn having already finished her breakfast sat around until the bell sounds.

She looked around her self and to her dismay, saw up at the teachers table that Snape and Ethan were locked in a deep conversation.

"I wonder what they're talking about…" She mumbled to herself confused.  
Snape didn't seem like the social type, especially to new teachers, so why was he talking to Ethan Rayne? Maybe they knew each other?

Just then the bell rang and Dawn, startled out of her thought process, had to think for a second what that meant.

She then realised it was class time and she got up and turned around.

She then noticed the dozens of angry stares she had been getting from the Slytherin table.

"Wow," Dawn said surprise as she turned to face her three friends, "Did you see how many angry stares I've been getting from Slytherin? How long has _that_ been going on?"

"Uhh," Ron said guiltily, "me and Harry saw, we just didn't want to say anything."

Dawn, wondering if to be cross or not but she decided she would of done the same thing and asked, "How long have they been giving me the evil?"

"About the whole time you were here." Harry replied wishing she hadn't asked that question.

"Oh." Dawn replied a little surprised of how much they didn't like her.

"Geez, that's a little extreme, I mean all I'm doing is sitting somewhere else." Dawn said.

"Its not just that." Hermione replied, "Its because your sitting _here, _at the _Gryffindor _table, and were like total enemies. But not _all _of us." She added as she saw the look of Dawns face and remembered she was in Slytherin.

"I still don't get how _you _were put into Slytherin," Ron said confused, "I mean, you seem alright, not like the usual Slytherin person."

"Gee, thanks." Dawn said sarcastically.

"Ron's right though," Hermione said, "you don't fit the usual Slytherin profile, un less, your not telling us something...?"

"Listen," Dawn began frustrated, wanting to _really _change the subject, "I get what you mean, I don't really fit the profile, but, I don't know, maybe the hat stuffed up, but I'm in Slytherin now, so lets just drop it."

By now, the halls were pretty much empty with everyone nearly at class so Dawn left to get her books, leaving a stunned trio in the hallway.

Once Dawn was gone, Hermione was the only one remembering Dawn not answering her question, leaving her with more questions than she had before.

---

Dawn had barely heard anything during her astronomy class, as she went over in her head the last scene she had with Hermione, Harry and Ron, wishing she hadn't snapped like that.

As she left class, she sighed knowing since she didn't get any work done in class, she would have _lots _of homework tonight.

She looked at her timetable and saw she had History of Magic next.

She groaned and made her way over to the other side of the school. On the way, she saw all the lucky people with free periods were outside sitting on the lawn or practicing Quidditch.

Most of this years students had a few free periods in a week but since Dawn was doing more courses before she chose her main ones, she didn't have any.

At the end of yet another dull lesson, she had decided she would sit with Hermione, Ron and Harry and apologize.

As she entered the hall, she saw they were already sitting in their usual place and discussing something.

She took a deep breath and made her way over there.

"Hey guys." She said as she stood behind them.

For a few seconds they all just looked at her but then Hermione shuffled along her seat, making room for her.

She grinned and Hermione grinned back.

"I'm really sorry about before, I didn't mean to snap." Dawn said truthfully.

"That's okay." Harry replied.

"So, how was astrology?" Hermione asked.

"Uhh, it was pretty good." Dawn said, unwilling to confess she spent the last to hours regretting her actions earlier.

"When do you actually have to choose what subjects you want to do?" Ron asked.

"Uhh, I'm not sure." Dawn replied, "I think just when ever I know, but it has to be in the first term of school."

After a uncomfortable silence, Dawn asked, "So, Harry, when are you gonna start playing Quidditch?"

"Uhh," Harry began, "we still need a few new players but the first game is in about a month and a few weeks. Are you thinking of trying out?"

Dawn gave a small laugh, "I don't even know how to ride a broom! But if I did, I think it looks like heaps of fun!"

"Well, why don't I teach you!?" Harry asked her.

"Nah, I don't wanna waste your time, I probably couldn't play anyway." Dawn replied, liking the idea but trying to be realistic.

"You could!" Harry said exited, "I never knew how to ride before I started either. And you wouldn't be wasting my time, usually me and Ron are just in our Common Room playing wizards chess."

Dawn raised an eyebrow.

"Its true," Ron confirmed, "and he's _really _bad."

Harry punched him on the arm lightly, and turned back to Dawn waiting for a reply. He thought it would be fun sharing something he loved with someone else. Ron already knew how to play and Hermione was definitely not interested so Dawn was his only bet.

He also, hating to admit this, but he had his suspicions about her. Like why she was placed into Slytherin if she was such a nice person. There had to be something she was hiding, because the hat never screwed up.

"Uhh, okay!" Dawn agreed happily.

"So, when do we practice, coach!?" She asked Harry grinning.

"Well, we can practice a hour everyday after your classes, is that okay?" Harry asked.

"Yeah that's f- so not fine! Hermione tutors me every day after classes!" Dawn replied as her happiness deflated.

"We can just combine them." Hermione said, "I will help you everyday but it can be near the Quidditch pitch and when your studying, Ron can practice with Harry since he's on the team as well."

"Great!" Dawn said happily as she finished of her food.

---


	20. Chapter 20 He can Deal

Chapter Twenty: He can Deal

For the whole day, she had been looking forward to this moment.

She sat at the foot of the field practicing some spells with Hermione, while waiting for Harry to get her one of the school brooms.

She had been making some progress. All the spells she learnt with Hermione, she practiced after in her common room before going to sleep to make sure she remembered them.

As she finished demonstrating a few to Hermione, she saw Harry had come back holding a shabby looking broom compared to his. Suddenly, she felt very nervous about this.

"I know its not much but this'll have to do before you buy your own." Harry said understanding her apprehension to fly on that broom.

"Come here and I'll show you how to take off." Harry said as he led her a few meters forwards.

Dawn gulped and moved forwards, she was having second thoughts.

"You know," Dawn began unsteadily, "maybe this isnt such a good idea, I mean, what if I cant even fly!? And, and what if I fall!? I-" 

"Dawn," Harry said calmly putting a hand on her arm to stop her talking and reassure her, "You'll do fine. Now come on, your nearly there."

"Okay," Harry said as they approached an imaginary line and she saw Ron up in the air watching, "Now, board your broom."

He demonstrated and she followed, her stomach in knots.

"Good, now, this is important, kick off _lightly_ from the ground." Harry said, "Or else you really may fall off your broom."

Dawn waited until he did it and tried to copy but she wasn't getting off the ground.

After five frustrating tries, she exclaimed, "See?! I told you I really couldn't fly."

"Its okay, just, try to _see _your self lifting off the ground." Harry said trying to keep her spirits up.

Dawn sighed and tried what he said. She calmed her self down and saw her self in her minds eye, lifting up from the ground.

Just at that moment, she pushed up with her legs lightly and felt the ground leave beneath her.

"Woah!" She said and wobbled on her broom as she stared at the ground a few feet below her.

"Good job!" Harry said as he flew up next to her to steady her and Hermione and Ron cheered.

"I actually did it!" Dawn said happily still in shock.

"Yeah, you did." Harry said moving a little away from her so she could get her own balance, "Now, do you want to actually move and go somewhere?"

"Yeah!" She said happily, glad she got over the hurtle and overcame her fear, now all she felt was giddiness.

"Okay," Harry began as he began to demonstrate what he said, "all you have to do is lean on your broom in the direction you want to go in; forwards. And, you just kind of, _will _it to go there."

Dawn nodded and tried. She leaned forwards a little and she felt her self move in a straight line slowly.

"Awesome!" Dawn exclaimed as she began to move faster.

"Okay, to turn," Harry said as he moved along with her at her pace, "just-"

"Lean to that side?" Dawn asked, finishing his sentence.

"Yep." He said. He could see she was really getting this, kinda like him when he started.

She did as he said and leant to the left and felt her self go that way.

"This is so cool!" she exclaimed as she started going zigzag down the pitch.

After about fifteen minutes, they began a game of tag with Harry as it and while Dawn was it and was chasing them, they showed off and did flips and turns she couldn't.

"Show off!" She yelled as Harry did a flip on his broom, being upside down at one point.

As she chased him, he flew over a large forest that seemed like it never ended.

"Harry, what's that? She yelled to him up ahead.

That's the forbidden forest." He yelled back as he lost speed so she could hear him.

"Can students go in there?" Dawn asked wondering if the name really meant what it meant.

"No, but no one would want to." Harry said, "Its full of different creatures like werewolves and giant spiders."

"And these are all just allowed to live near a school?" Dawn said shocked.

"Oh, they never come out." Harry said as he flew ahead now.

After about half an hour, she decided she would have a break and try studying with Hermione some more.

She slowly slowed down and tried lowering herself to the ground but she lowered to fast and ended up falling onto the ground.

"Ohh, are you okay?" Hermione said as she rushed over.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Dawn said getting up, "I was only like a foot of the ground."

Two hours later, it was getting dark and they all retreated to the great hall to eat.

"That was really good for a first try." Harry told her reassuringly. "Do you think you wanna try out for the Quidditch team?"

"Uh, I don't know yet." Dawn told him, "I've only just started flying and also, even if I did I would try out for the Slytherin team and I'm not so sure they would want _me_ on their team."

"Good point." Ron said sympathetically.

"Well, it wont hurt to try." Hermione said.

An hour later, they all retreated to their common rooms to catch up on their home work.

As she entered her common room, Draco was seated with his two goons and he gave an evil glare.

She ignored his and kept walking and entered her dormitory, where she saw Steph sitting on her bed reading a text book.

"Hey." She said as she began putting some more kitten food into Buttons bowl.

She didn't hear a reply back.

"What's wrong?" She asked Steph.

Steph sighed and put down her book and looked up at Dawn.

"You are." Steph said, "Why do you keep sitting at the Gryffindor table?"

Dawn, a little taken a back replied, "I've made friends there."

"And _I'm _not your friend?" Steph replied.

"Of course you are." Dawn said, "you were the first person who I ever talked to here, who was_ nice _to me! Of course you're my friend. What I don't understand is why this is such a big deal?"

"It isnt," Steph began, "To me anyway. I don't really think it is, its just, other Slytherin's are really mad at you. Haven't you noticed?"

Dawn remembered the glares she got when she turned around from eating at the Gryffindor table and just before Draco's evil glare.

"Yeah, I have." Dawn replied, "But that's a little over board, I mean all I'm doing is sitting at a different table to eat."

"Its not just that." Steph said. "To Draco and his, your sitting at the _enemies_ table. So to them, your going to be one of them. I'm just trying to warn you, if you keep doing this, its not going to go unnoticed. You better watch out cause Draco is serious."

Dawn pondered this. Should she really give up sitting with her friends and let this bully Draco win?

"Thanks Steph, I really appreciate it." Dawn said, "But I'm not going to move. If _he _doesn't like it, he can deal. I'm not going anywhere."

---


	21. Chapter 21 Detention, Summers

Chapter Twenty-One: Detention, Summers

A few days later, Dawn sat in Potions trying desperately to steady her hand as she had to pour in _exactly _seven drops of Hellebore syrup. This was a simple enough task but with Professor Snape leering over your shoulder, hoping you would pour just one extra drop in so he could take points of your house and embarrass you in front of the whole class, it proved quite challenging.

As she counted steadily, she tipped the bottle over one last time for one more drop to tip out and when she succeeded, she heard Snape 'humph' and move on.

She smiled over happily at Hermione and got an approving grin back.

"Weasley, how many drops of Hellebore syrup are you supposed to add?" She could here Snape ask Ron coldly.

"Seven." Ron replied turning red.

"And how many have you added?" Snape demanded.

"The whole bottle." Ron replied and Dawn heard Draco and his friends start laughing.

"Ten points from Gryffindor and start again." Snape said as he waved his wand and Ron's cauldron was empty.

Dawn turned around to comfort Ron and saw his face had gone a bright red, a red she thought no one's face could possibly look like.

"You have fifteen minutes, I expect a vial full of your potion on my desk by then." Snape told the class as he took his seat at his desk.

Ron sighed in frustration and anger, "That prat, I cant do this whole potion by then!"

Harry shrugged helplessly and Dawn thought of an idea.

"You can just use mine." Dawn said and elaborated at Ron's, Harry's and Hermione's confused looks. "I'll give you a vial on mine and you can hand it in."

Ron face lit up, "Really? Not even Hermione would let us do that!"

"Well, consider it repayment for being so nice to me." Dawn said as she filed two vials of her finished potion.

She handed one to Ron and Hermione looked at her disapprovingly.

"That's not very believable, is it?" Hermione asked Ron. "No offence, but, I think he may catch on when yours and Dawn's potions are identical."

"No problem." Ron said as he picked up the Hellebore syrup, "I'll just add a few extra drops of this and he'll be none the wiser."

As Ron pore in two extra drops, he saw the colour become more dark and he grinned happily.

"Times Up!" Snape bellowed as all students began rushing to the front desk to hand in their vials.

As the four of them approached the front desk and gave in their vials, Snape glared at the four of them, catching on.

"Weasley, I would prefer it if you _didn't _cheat and use other people's work to get credit for it your self." Snape said as he glared at Ron and them moved his eyes to Dawn, knowing he had used her potion.

Ron looked down embarrassed and turned red once again, but Dawn held his gaze, angry, and not allowing her self to be intimidated by him. How could he be so mean? He had purposefully erased Ron's potion before he could make any more to hand in!

"Well, you weren't exactly being fair were you?" Dawn demanded, angry, as Hermione head whipped up, afraid, "You knew he couldn't make another batch to hand in on time! You just want to fail him!"

Snape looked furious as Dawn stared him in the eye. Dawn just knew Hermione wished she hadn't opened her mouth.

"Detention, Summers." Snape said loudly with a look of malice in his eyes, and a back round noise emerged of Slytherin's snickering.

---

"Why did you have to talk back!?" Hermione begged as they left class.

"He couldn't get away with it!" Dawn replied as Harry and Ron couldn't stop laughing.

"And what are you two laughing about?" Hermione snapped.

"Ohh, come on Hermione, you had to admit, that was brilliant." Harry said.

"Yeah, something _you _would of done." Ron said to Harry.

"Great, now you have detention!" Hermione said not letting it drop. "You're going to have to skip Quidditch today to do all your homework before you go."

"I don't have that much anyway." Dawn said happily, although a little bummed she had to waste half her evening with Snape.

"What do you think I'm gonna have to do there anyway?" Dawns asked

"I dunno, but I can bet its gonna be horrible." Ron said.

"Oh fun." Dawn said, slightly regretting her actions.

---

An hour later, she was walking down the corridor, taking her time to the bathroom.

She had gotten permission by Binns from her History of Magic class and was in no hurry to return. That ghost could talk about _anything_ and make it sound incredibly boring.

As she strolled along, she paused and saw groups of student out side for their free period. Some were even practicing for Quidditch and she stared out side longingly.

She glanced across the landscape and saw a lone figure walking quickly towards the woods.

She strained her eyes trying to see who it was and saw it was a boy, one with peroxide hair.

Draco.

She swore, he looked so much like a younger version of what Spike would look like.

But anyhow, what was he doing going into the woods alone, and when they were forbidden to all students? And especially with out his two apes following him around.

She stood there, watching him glance behind his shoulder as he entered the forest and disappeared behind its large trunks and branches.

She wished she could follow him, find out what he was up to, but at the moment, she had to get to class.

She promised her self she would tell Harry, Ron and Hermione and see if they thought it was something to worry about.

---

"So, what do you think? Should we be worried?" Dawn asked as she finished telling the group about Draco and his trip to the woods.

They sat on the grass near the pitch, Harry and Ron about to practice Quidditch and Hermione and Dawn studying since she had detention later at seven.

"I don't know, its not much to go on." Hermione said.

"What do you mean, 'not much to go on'? Its heaps!" Ron said, "He's obviously up to something."

"That's what I thought." Dawn said, thankful some one agreed with her.

"Yeah, me too, he's probably up to something." Harry said after some thought. "I just wish we knew what it was."

"Don't you think your over reacting?" Hermione said, "All Dawn saw was Draco going into the Forbidden Forest. That doesn't mean he's working with You Know Who, or doing anything wrong for that matter."

"What do you think he's doing in there Hermione," Ron said, "playing checkers? He's obviously doing something against the rules, or he wouldn't be hiding in there any way."

"And, his dad was a Death Eater." Harry added, "He may be, you know, carrying on the tradition."

"That is a possibility but we don't know anything for sure, So until we do, I say we just forget about it." Hermione said rationally. "If he does anything that's out of the ordinary, then we'll worry but until then, lets just leave it for now."

They all agreed and set to their tasks; Hermione and Dawn studying and Ron and Harry practicing Quidditch.

Although they had all agreed just to forget about what Draco could be up to, Dawn couldn't help but wonder why he went into the forest and for what purpose.

---

heres a new update, and HAPPY EASTER:) eat lotsa choccies :P


	22. Chapter 22 Glorificus

Chapter Twenty-Two: Glorificus

For the next few days, Dawn was trying to keep an eye on Draco, to see if he did anything else weird but it was proving much harder than it seemed since she didn't have many classes with him and didn't have any free periods either.

What she _had _noticed though was a few occasions when she entered the Slytherin Common room, he and Crabb and Goyle stopped talking instantly when Draco noticed she was there.

"So what do you think Buffy?" Dawn asked her sister as she sat on her chair in front of her desk as she marked some tests.

"I don't know Dawn, maybe he's not up to anything bad." Buffy replied absent-mindedly as she scribbled in red ink.

"Man these quills are annoying." Buffy said to herself, annoyed at having to dip it in ink after every line. "I mean, at the beginning, they were cool, but now…"

Dawn sighed in frustration as her sister put the quill away and took out a red pen from her desk.

"That's better." Buffy said happily.

"Buffy!" Dawn said annoyed, "Your not listening!"

"Dawn, I am!" Buffy said putting her pen down to look her sister in the eye. "I agree with Hermione, don't pay any attention to it, he's probably not up to anything bad or shifty so leave it alone, unless you _happen _to stumble upon something that actually gives you proof he _is _up to something, then we'll talk, but for now, just forget about it."

"But Buffy!" Dawn whined, she thought she would have been on her side and helped her figure out how to catch him in the act of what ever he was planning, "Ron and Harry told me, his father was a Death Eater and really close to Voldermort and Draco himself has ratted them out any chance he gets to the teachers, and his father even helped Voldermort get back into the school to kill all the half muggle witches and wizards! He's probably following in his fathers foot steps, helping Voldermort somehow."

Buffy thought about this.

Her sister did have a point. This Draco may be dangerous, even linked to Voldermort some how and that definitely needed to be sorted out, especially since Dawn was here and if Voldermort found out that the Key was here, that would definitely put her in jeopardy.

It may be safer to find out what this kid was up to, just in case.

"Okay, you _may _have a point." Buffy said as Dawn grinned in her chair, "but the only thing we can do is follow him and find out where he's going when ever he goes into those woods, and if he does anything else that's suspicious. You _can not _confront him because he might not even be up to anything."

"Right." Dawn said happily. "That's gonna be kinda hard though, since I don't see him most of the day."

"True." Buffy said, "Well, I'll help. And _if _he does something weird again, you tell your friends and then we'll all be on the look out."

"Cool." Dawn said happily. She just _knew_ he was up to something.

As Dawn stood to leave, Buffy spoke up.

"Dawn," Buffy said, "just don't get your hopes up okay? This may all just be nothing."

Dawn nodded and left.

---

Over the following week, Dawn was extra down since Buffy or herself hadn't seen Draco go or do anything else suspicious.

Although, they may have just missed it, unable to keep an eye on him 24-7, they had no proof.

This also has taken a toll on Dawns appearance as she really had gotten into the part of spying on Draco and had taken up sitting in an armchair, pretending to read while he was there with his friends in the Common Room.

Although they said nothing of interest while she was there, he had caught her looking at him a few times, which then Dawn went slightly red, hoping he didn't think that she liked him, even though she wasn't sure if she did.

_I mean, he is kinda cute, but he might be evil, so, theres a down side. _

_But Buffy's dated Angel, who was evil at some point, and that kinda worked out well! In a way…_

_He _can _also be really rude, but, Spike was like that at first and, he's changed, especially since he's started liking Buffy._

_I mean I _think _he likes Buffy, its kinda obvious, the way he talks about her and is always asking about her._

---

At breakfast when the post was being delivered, Hermione got her usual Daily Prophet and Dawn was surprised to get a letter of her own.

Inside, it read;

_Miss Summers, _

_Would you please meet me in my office after your last lesson today._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore. _

"What's it say?" Ron asked between mouthfuls of scrambled eggs.

"Ohh, just Dumbledore wants to see me today after school." Dawn said as she put the letter in her pocket.

"Wonder what its about." Harry said as he read the newspaper over Hermione shoulder.

"Probably nothing." Dawn said, not yet believing her own words.

"Its probably about your subjects." Hermione speculated as she handed the Daily Prophet to Harry and Ron.

"Yeah, probably." Dawn agreed figuring it most likely _wasn't_ about her subjects.

---

As Dawn entered Dumbledore's office after all of her classes, she was pleasantly surprised to see Buffy there as well all ready seated.

"Miss Summers." Dumbledore greeted her. "Please, take a seat."

As both sisters were seated, Dumbledore began.

"Now, I assure you this is nothing to worry about but I wanted to keep you both informed."

"About what?" Buffy asked confused.

"About the Key." Dumbledore replied.

"I, didn't think there was anything to be informed about. I mean, unless Voldermort knows and…" Dawn trailed off.

"No," Dumbledore replied, "We are quite sure Voldermort doesn't know about you, but, he is not the only one we should be worried about."

"Well, who else is there?" Buffy asked.

"Glorificus." Dumbledore replied. "Also known as Glory. She has been looking for the Key ever since you arrived, and I have just gotten word, that she is close."

"Well, what does she want with me?" Dawn asked, afraid of the answer she may get.

"She wants, to open the gates of Hell. Open all the doors between our reality and others, subsequently destroying ours. And you are, so to say 'the Key' that she needs to open all these doors." Dumbledore replied.

Dawn and Buffy sat there in silence, unable to process this new information.

"Well, where is this chick and how can I stop her?" Buffy asked, eager to see the end of her.

"I'm afraid that wont be so easy." Dumbledore replied.

"Why not?" Buffy asked confused.

"Well," Dumbledore began, "because she is a God."

---


	23. Chapter 23 The Demonstration

Chapter Twenty-Three: The Demonstration

"A what?" Dawn said, thinking, _hoping, _she hadn't heard correctly.

"A God." Dumbledore repeated, almost sorrowfully.

"That- that's not possible." Buffy said incredulously.

"Unfortunately, it is." Dumbledore said. "She is from a hell dimension where she ruled with two other deities."

After a long pause, Buffy asked, "Why is she here, now? How did she get here?"

"She was the most powerful of the three deities, and the other two Gods, afraid she would take full control of their dimension, began a war against her. She lost, and was banished here, to Earth. Her purpose here, is to find the Key, to get her way back to her dimension to reign."

"So now theres Voldermort, _and_ Glory looking me, right now?" Dawn asked quietly.

"I'm afraid so," Dumbledore said after a pause, "but they wont find you, not here. Here, I _promise_ you, you _are_ safe."

"Okay, I get that she's a God," Buffy said after a while, "and she's gonna be mega hard to kill, but theres _gotta _be a way to kill her."

A long pause passed between the trio, Buffy and Dawn wished Dumbledore would confirm Buffy statement.

"Are you saying there _isnt _a way to kill her?" Dawn asked, her voice shaking.

"No, I am not saying that." Dumbledore said firmly and kindly, "I'm sure there is. The two deities Glorificus ruled with tried, but all they accomplished was to banish her here. So I would say its safe to say it is going to take some one extremely powerful to accomplish this task. But I am sure it can be done."

"Yeah." Buffy said, sounding uncertain.

Buffy looked over to Dawn, to see how she was responding to all of this new information, but all she saw was her looking down, her hair covering part of her face, hiding her eyes.

When no one said anything, Buffy looked up, thinking that Dawn would want to be else where at the moment.

"Uhh, is that all?" Buffy asked Dumbledore, "Its just, its getting kinda late."

"Yes, that is all." He replied, "I will keep you informed of any new information found."

Buffy nodded and the two sisters left.

After walking down a few corridors quietly, Buffy put a hand on her sisters shoulder to stop her.

"Dawn, are you okay?" Buffy asked her quietly.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Dawn said unconvincingly and raised her head, allowing Buffy to see her eyes were wet with tears.

"Dawn, its going to be okay." Buffy said as she embraced her, "I _promise. _Dumbledore's a really strong wizard. He stopped Voldermort before, he'll do it again, and I'm sure we can stop this Glory chick."

"Yeah." Dawn said and cracked a smile. "Its just, what if we cant stop them? I cant stay here forever."

"We _will _stop them. I promise." Buffy said after a pause, not wanting to think what would happen if they failed to stop Glory and Voldermort.

Dawn nodded and they both then split, Buffy going to her office and Dawn to her common room.

---

The next morning, Harry, Hermione, Ron and Dawn sat at the Gryffindor table, to no ones surprise, but still she received evil glares from the Slytherin table.

"What's wrong with you today? You seem really quiet." Ron asked Dawn as she played with the food on her plate, not particularly hungry today.

"Huh? Oh, its nothing." Dawn said, coming out of her staring competition with her scrambled eggs. "I just didn't get much sleep last night."

That was partially true. She ended up staring at the ceiling, going over the conversation she had just had with Dumbledore and Buffy, wondering if she really would be safe here and if they really could stop the most powerful wizard ever _and_ a God.

Right now, she was wondering what Glory would look like, since she was a God. Would she look human or like the movies where she's like a giant and incorporeal and able to control lightning?

"So we're still on for today right?" Harry asked her.

"On for what?" Dawn asked, confused.

"Quidditch, remember? We were gonna try a game today, I got some of my other friends to play later as well so its like a real game." Harry replied, "Were still on right?"

"Ohh, yeah, sounds like fun." Dawn said halfheartedly, returning her gaze back to her plate.

---

As Dawn and the rest of the class filed into Defense Against the Dark Arts class room, they all took a seat and waited for Ethan to begin class.

"As you all know, for the last few weeks we have been practicing defensive and repelling charms. This is all to prepare you incase you may ever need to use them. But this is not the only means of defense you will learn this year. Dumbledore has introduced a new course to try with all grade six students."

With this new news, all the students heads whipped up, wondering what they were going to learn now.

"So," Ethan went on, "I expect you all to be able to do this all ready. Miss Rosenburg?"

Buffy nodded and stood up, taking out her own new wand.

"I'll attack, you defend." He said as they stood ten feet away from each other, both wands ready.  
  
A few seconds later, Ethan made a motion with his wand and Buffy instantly yelled Expelliarmus and Ethans wand went flying out of his hand.

"Now you attack, I defend." Ethan said as they both held their wands at the ready.

A few seconds later, Buffy yelled 'Langlock' and a blue light seemed to be sent straight at Ethan.

Ethan reacted instantly yelling, 'Protego' and the blue light was deflected over a shied which erected up around Ethan.

"Now, we all know how to cast deflective charms to protect our selves from harmful spells, but that is not the only way you will need to defend your selves in the future." Ethan said, and most of the class looked confused. "What if, your attacker, uses physical means, to over power you? What do you do?"

"Use your wand." Someone said from the audience followed by a chorus of agreements.

"Ahh, but what if," Ethan went on, "your attacker managed to successfully 'Expelliarmus' your wand away. What then? Your just going to give up? No. You are going to fight. There are many more ways of protection than relying on your wand to save you."

"I cant believe he's telling us this now! It should have been in the syllabus!" Hermione whispered incensed to Ron, Harry and Dawn, "I've already read the whole text book on our next topic, offensive spells!"

"Now, I can still see many of you looking doubtful, as if physical defense would ever save your life, so myself and Miss Rosenburg will give an example of how beneficial it will be once you learn this simple way of defense."

At this, Buffy and Ethan stood again, facing each other about 10 feet apart, but this time, Ethan only held his wand aimed at Buffy, and Buffy's wand lay on her desk.

All the students now sat up, eager to see what would happen.

Ethan nodded to Buffy, as if asking if she were ready, and Buffy nodded back. Dawn could see her shift slightly into a defensive position, and Dawn could tell, she was getting ready to duck a spell.

"Immobulus!" Ethan yelled, and Buffy ducked.

Ethan send another spell, this time, Buffy ducked and rolled forward and hooked her ankle behind his and pulled her leg forward, causing Ethan to stumble back, falling on his back, out of breath.

As he stood, Buffy was on her feet and as Ethan raised his wand again to send a spell at her, but she sent a side kick at his ribs and he doubled over.

As he did this, Buffy took advantage of him being distracted and grabbed his wand arm and twisted, until he let it fall to the floor.

At this, Ethan said, 'Okay,' out of breath and Buffy went back to her seat.

Dawn saw most of the class looking awed by what they'd just seen, as if they'd never heard of the prospect of using physical defence before.

Dawn smiled, she thought this would be a much easier class than her others, since she didn't need to memorise any spells and their hand motions, and she'd had some practice before at this, with Buffy and some demons on occasion.

Ethan retrieved his wand and Buffy and Dawn saw his wince slightly as he bend, and they both smiled slightly to each other.

Dawn was glad she did that, not that she caused Ethan pain, but now she knew Buffy didn't totally trust Ethan yet, and that was good, because she wasn't sure if it was smart to have complete trust in him yet, especially _now i_n case he's working for Voldermort.

"Now, I hope you can all see, that relying on your wand all the time, isnt always going to work out." Ethan said, "_That_ is every wizards weakness. You separate them from their wand, and their helpless."

Just then, the bell rang and the students began packing up.

"Okay, see you tomorrow and don't bother bringing your books!" Ethan yelled out to the students as they all left class discussing the amazing demonstration they'd just seen.

---

Heres a extra long chapter, this is to make up for the next one, coz the next 1s a tad shorter than usual :) Enjoy


	24. Chapter 24 Late Night Letter

Chapter Twenty-Four: Late-Night Letter

"Wow, that was awesome!" Ron said as they all took their seats at the Gryffindor table for lunch.

"I know, I never thought Miss Rosenburg could fight that well!" Harry said as he took a seat next to Ron.

"That was very interesting, but why do you think Dumbledore wanted us to learn that now?" Hermione said, "Do you think its because of You-Know-Who?"

"Probably." Harry said.

"Yeah, but its wicked cool, isnt it?" Ron said excitedly, "I cant wait to learn to fight like that!"

"I doubt your going to be able to fight at Miss Rosenburgs level by the end of this course Ron," Hermione said, "she's probably had years of training."

"Way to burst my bubble Hermione." Ron said irritated.

"I'm just trying to be realistic Ron." Hermione said.

"Yeah, whatever Hermione." Ron replied, annoyed, looking down at his plate.

"So, what do you all have next?" Dawn asked trying to change the subject.

"Potions then Transfigurations." Harry replied grimly.

"Same as Harry." Ron said just as gloomily.

"Potions then Arrythmacy." Hermione replied.

"What about you?" Harry asked.

"Potions and then Care of Magical Creatures." Dawn said.

"What animals are you studying now?" Hermione asked.

"Uhh," Dawn said as she tried to recall what they had done last lesson, "We just did the Aethonan and today I think were doing the Ashwinder."

"Oh, I read about those! The Ashwinder's a pale serpent and is created by a burning magical fire. They rise from the fire, lay their eggs and then turn to dust. Their also used in love potions once frozen."

"Hermione, why on earth didn't you do Care of Magical Creatures?" Dawn asked amazed, the girl sounded like a text book.

"It conflicted with Ancient Runes." Hermione replied.

Just then, the bell rang and the four frends headed of to their dormitories to collect their classes books.

Upon arriving at the Potions class room, she saw that everyone was just taking their seats and she quickly ran in, hoping Snape wouldn't see.

"Late, Summers. That's 10 points off Slytherin." Snape said snidely.

"But I wasn't late, everyone-" Dawn began to argue but was cut off.

"That's another 10 points off Slytherin." Snape said louder, with a hint of enjoyment in his tone.

Dawn bit back her next comment and took her seat.

When she sat down, she noticed Draco sent her an evil glare, probably for losing points for their house.

"Geez, I thought he wouldn't take any points off you cos your in his house." Harry said once they began making an Essence of Rue. "I guess he really doesn't like you."

"Yeah, I guess." Dawn replied glumly as she stirred her cauldron exactly 17 times anti clockwise.

"No talking!" Snape yelled out, aiming it at Dawn and Harry.

---

At 10pm, Dawn sat at her desk in her common room reading out of her book, _The Monster Book of Monsters, _reading about the Ashwinder and its life cycle, while answering a page of questions about them.

She had already finished her astrology, potions, herbology and divinations homework, and still had to do ancient runes, charms and muggle studies. She could probably get by with out doing muggle studies though, that was the one class she was acing.

She was so behind because the game she had earlier, the Quidditch game, went on for about two hours. Usually she would do all her work with Hermione but today, they didn't get a chance. But it was worth it, Quidditch was really fun, especially since her team won and she'd managed to score 3 goals.

Half an hour later, she sat by a large pile of books, finishing the last question on the hand movements of a Anapneo charm and its effects.

As she packed away her books, ready to go to bed, she spotted the letter she had written during her morning History of Magic class.

It was to the gang back in Sunnydale, telling them everything, including what she had learnt about last night, about Glory and Voldermort.

After a few minutes of battling with her self if she should send it now, she gave in and made her way down to the common room quietly, as nearly all the girls in her dormitory were asleep and it was against the rules to go out after this time.

As she peered around the corner, she saw a few boys sitting on the couch chatting near the fire place.

She wondered if she should just go tomorrow, but knew she would probably have no time tomorrow, so she waited just out of sight sitting on the steps hoping they would go soon, and to her luck they did after about 5 minutes.

She breathed a sigh of relief and crept up to the portrait of Sir Cadogan and said quietly, "Asphodel."

To her relief, he didn't say anything about her leaving at this time of night and let her through.

She snuck through two staircases and a few corridors on her way to post her letter, and then she saw from the corridor she'd just come by Filch's cat.

"Oh no!" She gasped as she began to run quietly down the corridor.

She wished she had an invisibility cloak, like the one Harry told her he had.

On the way, she nearly got seen by the Bloody Baron, the Slytherin ghost, but managed to keep quiet and take a different route to the Owlery.

After a few minutes, she ran down a small set of stairs leading to where all the owls were kept.

Just then, she heard a voice, she peered behind her making sure it wasn't Filch, but then realised it was coming from inside the Owlery.

She shuffled closer to the entrance, making sure she was quiet, and strained her ears to hear who was in there and what they were saying:

"... make sure you hurry. I need you to get this to Avery. He'll be close to here, so its not a long trip, and he'll be waiting for it. And make sure _no one _reads this, other than him."

She then heard an owl hoot and saw it fly out of the owlery.

She then heard footsteps heading her way and quickly ran up the steps and around the side of the small, circular building.

Then, to her surprise she saw Draco look around himself to see if anyone was watching, and then hurry up the steps around the corner.

Dawn quickly sent her letter using a school owl, who was very grumpy about being woken up, and ran back to her common room, with no sign of Draco anywhere.

---

heya, sry this 1s so short, dont worry, the next ones extra long :)


	25. Chapter 25 A Little Muscle

Chapter Twenty-Five: A Little Muscle

"Are you sure?" Buffy asked Dawn early next morning.

Dawn had come first thing in the morning to tell her sister what she had heard last night.

"Yes! I've told you, it was definitely Draco and he definitely said what I told you!" Dawn replied frustrated.

"Okay, okay! Just making sure." Buffy replied pacing, "So first things first, we'll tell your friends, and try to find out who this Avery guy is. If he _is _a Death Eater, your friends will probably know and they'll tell us. Then, if he is, we have to tell Dumbledore."

"Right. Okay." Dawn replied, relieved she finally caught Draco but a little nervous, because he might be working for the very guy that wants her.

"And Dawn?" Buffy said as Dawn stood to leave, "Please be careful. I don't want you alone with this boy, we don't know what he's capable of."

Dawn nodded and left to go to breakfast.

At breakfast, she spotted her friends and went over to sit with them.

"Hey guys, I really gotta talk to you, but not here." Dawn said as she took her seat.

"What's it about?" Harry asked seriously.

"Draco." She replied, glancing around to see if anyone was listening. "But we cant talk here, how bout we skip 1st period and go near the lake?"

"Okay." Harry and Ron agreed quickly, eager to skip Divinations, but Hermione shot them a look.

"We cant skip class!" She quickly interrupted, "What ever it is, we'll talk about it at the next break."

"Why do you care Hermione!? You have a free period now!" Ron asked her annoyed.

"Because, I don't fancy helping you two finish your home work tonight!" She replied irritated.

---

After a dull Muggle Studies and Herbology where they looked at the Fluxweed tree, she headed over to an unoccupied, quiet tree near the lake and sat there, waiting for her friends.

She didn't have to wait long, Harry, Hermione and Ron joined her after a few minutes and sat down.

"So, what about Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"Well, yesterday I went to post a letter around ten and when I got there Malfoy was already there sending a letter of his own." Dawn began. "He didn't see me because I hid around the corner but he was talking to his owl. He was saying something like, 'hurry, I need you to get this to Avery and-"

"Avery!?" Ron exclaimed interrupting her.

"Yeah, why? Do you know him?" Dawn asked fervently, eager to know who this guy was.

"Yeah, he's a Death Eater!" Ron replied.

"Close to Voldermort too. A real strong believer." Harry added.

"What else did he say?" Hermione asked.

"Ohh, um," Dawn said, trying to get back on track, "he said that Avery would be close to here, and he'll be waiting for the letter. And also, no one else is to read it but him. So this means Draco must be working for Voldermort, right? Since he's associating with Death Eaters."

"Its not positive, but yes, its very likely." Hermione replied.

"Great." Dawn said glumly. This is just what she needed. The guy who she likes turning out to be evil.

"So, what do we do now? Follow him?" Ron asked.

"I guess, that's the only thing we really can do." Hermione replied.

"I thought we could tell Dumbledore, maybe he could help." Dawn said.

"I don't think so," Harry said, 'He'll probably just tell us that you heard wrong and a student would never associate themselves with Death Eaters."

"Yeah, probably." Ron agreed.

"So we follow him, agreed?" Hermione asked and the three others nodded in agreement.

"So, do you think the person he was meeting in the forest last time was Avery?" Dawn asked the others.

"I guess, I mean, he did say he is close." Harry replied.

"What do you think they were talking about?" Ron asked.

"I dunno, maybe, he has an assignment, something only he can do, because it involves some one in Hogwarts." Harry replied.

"Harry, you don't think it has anything to do with you do you?" Hermione asked.

"I dunno, or maybe its something to do with Dumbledore." Harry replied.

"Probably not." Ron replied, "He does leave the school a lot, why would they attack him here, since this is the hardest place to get into? Its probably someone, or some_thing _else."

About ten minutes later, Dawn left to her next class with a feeling of fear in her stomach.

---

After lunch, she joined her friends in Defence Against the Dark Arts, with, as everybody kept reminding everybody else, no books.

When she arrived, she saw everybody else was seated, she checked the clock and saw she wasn't late, everybody must have just arrived earlier, eager to get to today's lesson.

"Welcome everybody." Ethan said, "Today, we will be practicing some simple defence reactions you could execute if ever you needed to defend your selves. Miss Roseburg and myself will demonstrate."

At this, everybody sat forward on their seats ready to see this next demonstration, hoping it would be as exiting as yesterdays.

In this demonstration, Ethan was the attacker and Buffy defending herself.

It wasn't half as exiting as yesterdays as it was much shorter. Ethan grabbed hold of Buffy's wrist's in both his hands, as if to pull her somewhere. All she did was twist her wrists to the outside of her body and pull her hands back, freeing herself.

A lot of students sat back in their seats in disappointment.

"Now, I know this seems easy and you want to try more difficult defences," Ethan said, "but, in order to know how to defend your selves well, you have to start from the beginning. As you learn more, you will try more difficult defences. But for now, we'll start with the basics. Now, partner up and get a space for you and your partner to practice what you just saw. Me and Miss Rosenburg will do it again, a bit slower, so you can see it better."

Harry and Ron went together, and Hermione and Dawn went together, each pair standing next to each other.

Harry, Ron and Hermione peered on as Buffy and Ethan did it again and again, Dawn however didn't. She'd done this many times and understood it already, as Buffy had trained her a little a year or two ago.

A few minutes later, Dawn and Hermione started off with Hermione defending herself, and Dawn attacking.

On her first go, Hermione couldn't pull her hands free.

"No, you gotta twist your hands to the outside more, so your palms are facing upwards." Dawn said to her, and then they tried it again with Hermione being successful, but on a few times she still could pull her hands free, as Dawn held on tight making it a challenge.

About five minutes later, the pairs swapped, so now Dawn was defending herself and Hermione was the attacker.

Buffy and Ethan demonstrated again, for the other pairs but Dawn didn't bother watching again.

Hermione grabbed her wrists, and immediately, she twisted her wrists 180° and pulled hard, sliding her hands through Hermione's hands quickly and easily.

"Wow, that was really good!" Hermione said amazed, "How did you do that so well?"

"Oh, um, I've had a lot of practice." Dawn replied.

Hermione looked at her quizzically and Dawn knew she'd have to explain.

"My muggle cousin did a self defense class and took me along." Dawn said, "It was really good. I learnt a lot."

Hermione nodded and then Dawn glanced over and to her pleasure, saw Draco was struggling with his partner. She noticed he also wasn't twisting his wrist enough so when he tried to pull free, all he was doing was hurting his own wrists.

A few minutes later, Buffy had asked people who did understand how to do it to help other people, and she and Hermione set off to help any struggling pairs.

After helping Harry and Ron, she looked over and saw Draco was still struggling.

She sighed and figured she should probably help him.

As she stood a little behind him, watching him struggle out of Goyle's grip, she stepped forward.

"You have to twist your wrist more." Dawn said to him, as he looked up in shock and struggled to hide his embarrassment.

"What do you want?" He asked her scornfully.

"I'm _trying _to help you." Dawn replied. "You have to turn your wrist more to the your outside."

He sighed and tried to do as she said, but still couldn't get out of Goyle's grip.

"Here." She said as she stepped in front of him and Goyle let go of Draco, stepping back, "Grab my wrists."

"What!?" He said, as if in disgust.

"Do it." She said strongly.

He sighed and grabbed her wrist. She felt he was gripping strong, trying to over power her.

She turned her wrist and quickly pulled back, slipping her hands out of his.

"You turn your palms up, twisting your wrist 180° degrees. Now you do it." Dawn said.

This time, he did it to her and took her advice, and managed to do it correctly.

"Good, now try with Goyle." She told him and he did. He still struggled a little but managed to pull free.

"That's good, but you may wanna try and put a little muscle into it." She told him.

Draco's face turned into a sneer and he said, "Yeah? Well you try prying free from him."

"Fine." She said, quite confident she could, after all, she had trained with a Slayer.

Goyle gripped her wrist's and she managed to pull free quickly.

She saw Draco staring at her in shock and she said, "Like I said, just put a little muscle into it." and walked back to her group grinning.

---


	26. Chapter 26 Homework Help

Chapter Twenty-Six: Homework Help

"While you are practicing that spell, I will be returning your essays you gave to me last week." Professor McGonagall said as she weaved through rows returning students essays back, commenting to some people about their own.

As Dawn sat with the trio in the second back row of class, she smiled, remembering she thought she had done well on that essay since she had no other homework that night and had that whole day to focus on making it great.

Just as Professor McGonagall finished that sentence, she heard both Harry and Ron simultaneously groan.

As she turned to see what time it was, she saw Professor McGonagall return Draco's essay and strained her ears to hear what she was saying to him.

"I don't understand what happened Draco, you were doing so well in my class, but this essay barely passed. I want it re-done for tomorrow, I know you can do better than this." McGonagall said and once she left, Draco began complaining to Crabb and Goyle next to him and sending evil glares at McGonagall.

A few minutes after turning back to the work at hand, she received her essay and McGonagall complimented that she had done very well. She grinned and saw she received two marks higher than Hermione, causing Hermione to grab her work and compare both of theirs, trying to see what Dawn had done better.

She saw Harry and Ron both just passed, with Harry slightly higher than Ron's, and they both seemed relieved at their results.

At the end of class, they all headed of to Potions, all four of them dreading it.

---

"Your never going to get this all done now." Hermione said as Dawn sat down from some flying practice with Ron and Harry.

"Its okay, I'll just finish it later," Dawn told Hermione positively, feeling rejuvenated after her flying practice, "I don't have _that_ much left."

Hermione looked at her skeptically and said, "Alright."

After dinner, Dawn headed up to her dorm room to get her homework and head off to the library to do it there.

As she made her way to the portrait, a poster on her common room's notice board caught her eye.

She changed her course of direction and went to read it. It was about trying out for you apparition license. She read they would be starting in a few weeks and she got the idea it was like teleportation.

It also said you had to be seventeen, which she would be in a few months.

After about a minute of reading the poster, she left for the library, carrying her Potions and Herbology homework.

After getting there, she saw there weren't many seats available as today the library seemed quite full.

She looked around for somewhere quiet and empty to sit and saw an empty table with only one other students books there and a pushed back chair. _They're probably gone to look for a book_, she thought.

She sat down in the chair opposite the other person and got out her Herbology homework first.

As she began writing about the different properties of Aconite, a book was placed onto the seat across from her and she looked up, startled to see Draco, the person using the seat across from her, look down at her from where he was standing. He looked like he wanted to tell her to leave, but he didn't say anything.

"I'm sorry, is this seat taken?" Dawn asked him, hoping he's say no.

He looked at her for a few second and then shook his head no, and took his own seat.

Nearly an hour later, and not a word spoken, Dawn put away her finished Herbology homework, and took out her very hard Potions home work.

She was okay at the practical potion making, their were instructions and steps to doing it, it was like chemistry, but with the homework and all the information she had to know and remember, that was where she had trouble.

As she questioned what would happen if you added two extra drops of moonstone to the Draught of Peace, she looked up when she heard Draco sigh in frustration and began to scribble out lines on what looked to be an essay.

"Do you need any help?" Dawn asked Draco, this being the fourth time she'd heard him do this in only a few minutes.

He looked up startled, and said, "No."

"Are you sure?" She asked again, knowing he just didn't want to admit he was struggling.

He looked at her, wanting to say yes, but instead didn't reply and looked down at his work in defeat.

"What are you working on?" Dawn asked him.

"My Transfiguration essay." He replied, all looks of a sneer or scowl on his features gone.

"And what are you having trouble with?" She asked.

"I cant find anything on the changes occurring in transforming an object into an animal." Draco told her, "Step by step."

"Well, what books do you have?" She asked leaning over to read the titles of the books he had on the desk. "I remember I had trouble with that part as well, but theres this one really good book that had the answer… You don't have it, I'll go see if its in the bookshelf."

They both left to look for the book, and Draco replaced the books he had back on the bookshelf.

"Found it!" She said happily after about ten minutes of searching.

They both returned to the table, Dawn sitting in a seat beside Draco now to help find the page with the information he required.

After a few minutes of flipping through pages, Dawn found it and they both leaned in to read what it said.

"Okay, so first the inside changes, like its organs and their positioning, and then the outside, like its colour and size, with the harder aspects changed last, like the eyes or mouth." Dawn summarized for him from the book as he scribbled it down onto his parchment, and she realised what a different person he seemed to be when he didn't have Crabb or Goyle hanging around him.

After about twenty more minutes of helping Draco with his essay, she noticed the library had nearly cleared out.

"Okay, I helped you, now can you help me with my potions homework?" Dawn asked him as he packed away his Transfigurations essay.

"Okay." Draco replied reluctantly after glancing at the clock.

"Cool, now I just don't get how were supposed to know what extra portions of different ingredients are going to do to a potion." Dawn admitted, confused.

"You have to look at the effects that ingredient has on its own, and the effect of the potion its used in." Draco replied, pulling over her work to read the question.

"See, now this one," He said pointing to a question, "is asking what two extra drops of scurvy-grass would do to a Confusing Draught, so if Scury-grass has a natural perplexing symptom to anyone who comes into contact with it, this would make the confusing draught more effective, maybe even acting as a memory wiping potion."

"Okay!" Dawn replied impressed, writing down what he had just said.

"What?" Draco asked confused.

"Oh, it's just," Dawn replied, "I never knew you were such a whiz at potions."

"Well, it kind of runs in the family." Draco replied.

"So your dad was good at potions?" Dawn asked delicately.

"Yeah," Draco replied, shifting I his seat, and she could feel him closing up, becoming protective, "So, are there any more questions you have?"

"Uhh, yeah, just a few." Dawn replied as Draco helped her figure out the next one.

"Wow, hang on!" Draco said quickly and picked up her arm as she was writing.

"What?" Dawn asked in alarm, wondering what was wrong.

"You were going to smudge your whole paper with your arm!" He replied as he looked over her work.

"Oh," Dawn said un-alarmed, "Yeah. Its these stupid quills. Everything I write gets smudged from the ink."

"Its because your doing it wrong." Draco said.

"Wait a sec, theres a 'right' way of writing?" Dawn asked surprised.

"Well not really." Draco corrected him self, "You just have to move your arm in the right direction when your writing. Write how you normally write." Draco said as Dawn picked up another piece of paper and began re-writing her last sentence of her homework.

"Okay, _there's _your problem." Draco said as she began her new line, smudging her above line in the process.

"Your just dragging your whole hand across the paper," Draco said, "smearing the above line while your doing it. You cant just relax your whole hand so its just _laying_ on your work. You have to lift your other fingers from the page as you write, but rest your hand on that small bone on the opposite side of the base of your thumb at your wrist."

"Uhh, its to much effort!" Dawn said annoyed after a few lines of practice.

"Come again!?" Draco asked startled.

"It would be way easier if I could just use a pen!" Dawn complained thumping her quill onto the desk top. "You don't have to watch where you put your hand or dip it in ink after every few words!"

"A pen?" Draco asked confused.

"Don't worry." Dawn replied frustrated and picked up her quill to practice some more.

For the next hour, they got both of their potions homework finished for the next day and Dawn now understood how to figure out what different quantities of ingredients did to different spells.

"Thanks a lot, I probably wouldn't have gotten that finished tonight." Dawn said as she gathered up her books and Draco did the same.

"Yeah, thanks as well." He said to her, also piling his books into his arms.

---

"So, where did you come from?" Draco asked as they walked down a dark corridor back to their common room, "I mean, what school?"

"Ohh, uhh, just one in America. This one's much better though." Dawn said, uncomfortable with this twist in their conversation.

"Which one?" He asked as they began down a stair case.

"Uh, I actually don't remember!" Dawn said giving a nervous laugh, "How bout you have you always been at Hogwarts?"

He looked at her and she knew he knew she was lying, but was nice enough not to mention it.

"Yeah, always been here." Draco replied.

"You know, you remind me sooo much of someone I knew back home." Dawn said, trying to fill an awkward silence.

"Really, who?" Draco asked curious.

"Ohh, just this friend of mine, he's also English and has the same peroxide hair as you do." Dawn said, "He's way older though but I swear, you'd probably look like him when your older."

"Oh yeah? Tell me, is he cute?" Draco asked grinning at her as she started laughing.

"Well-Ah!" Dawn began but squealed as she nearly walked into Mrs Norris, Filches cat which appeared round the corner and meowed accusingly at them.

"What's the time?" Draco asked, now serious.

Dawn lit her wand and looked down at her watch, "Oh God, its 10:30, we gotta get outta here before Filch's appears."

"Agreed." Draco said and led them back up the corridor.

After a few twisting stair cases and never ending corridors, Dawn turned to Draco and asked, "Are you _sure _you know where your going?"

"I'm sure." He guaranteed her and they then approached a dead end with a painting about their size on the wall of a family portrait.

Just then, they heard Filch's footsteps leading up to where they were and heard him talking to his cat.

"Cos, I _really _don't think you do." Dawn said panicking.

"Shh, follow me." Draco said, and approached the painting.

He pulled at the side and it opened like a door.

Dawn stared in amazement and ran in as Draco held it open for her and he ran in after, shutting it after himself.

It turned out to be like a large stone path which ended up right behind another painting, where he knocked seven times for it to open.

It turned out to be a corridor away from their common room and Draco told Dawn to hurry and they run to the safety of their common room.

"Why do we have to hurry?" Dawn asked confused, sure they had lost Filch.

"He probably knows about that passage," Draco told her as they entered their empty common room, "He knows nearly all of them in the school."

"Wait, there are more?" She asked him surprised.

"Yeah, about a dozen, well, that I know of, but, I'm pretty sure I know them all." Draco said, purposefully over-confidently and Dawn laughed.

"I'll show you some time." He told her.

"Absolutely." Dawn said smiling, "But right now, I'm gonna go to bed."

"Right." Draco said.

"Goodnight." Dawn said as she made her way to the girls dormitories.

"Goodnight." Draco called back as he watched her leave.

---

Hey, hope ya liked dis chapter, just wanted to add, this chapter has the word count of two chapters so since i usually update every week, the next update will be in two weeks.  
Hope you liked it and i hope its realistic, if u have any tips or helpful comments that'll make my fic betta, then i'd love to hear it :)  
Thanks :)


	27. Chapter 27 OverReacting

Chapter Twenty-Seven: Over-Reacting

"So you haven't seen anything weird?" Harry asked the group as the four sat under a secluded tree for lunch, having taken some food with them for privacy.

"Nope." Dawn replied nonchalantly as she ate some chicken and Hermione and Ron chorused.

"What about last night? Did he send another owl or see anyone?" Harry asked.

"Nope." Dawn replied, her mind elsewhere, shovelling down more food.

The other three looked at her strangely, wondering what was up.

"Dawn, is something wrong?" Harry asked Dawn delicately, "You seem a little… elsewhere."

"Huh? Nothing, I'm fine." Dawn told the three momentarily puzzled.

"Ohh no!" Hermione exclaimed groaning, "_Don't_ tell me you like him!"

"What!?" The Dawn exclaimed, and Dawn whipped her head around to Hermione shocked.

"Hermione, what are you talking about," Ron asked beyond confusion, "who likes who!?"

"Dawn." Hermione exclaimed in an accusing tone, "I saw her, last night, in the library talking to Draco. They looked like they were getting along _really_ well."

"What!?" Dawn exclaimed irritated, "Yeah, we talked, but that doesn't mean I like him! Not the way _your_ suggesting anyway!"

"Hermione, maybe-" Harry began but was cut off.

"Well, you two looked pretty cosy from where _I _was standing." Hermione retaliated, "And its pretty obvious by the way you are now, off in your own world!"

"God Hermione," Dawn reacted angrily standing up, "you see me talking to Draco and you jump to the conclusion I like him! Well, I also talked to Seamus and Dean, Oh, and Professor Flitwick that day so don't forget to add _them_ in!"

"Guys, just stop it!" Ron yelled before Hermione could retaliate, silencing the group.

For a few seconds, Dawn and Hermione just sent evil glares at each other, and then Dawn shook her head and left.

As the trio watched her leave, Ron had to say something, "Hermione, don't you think you overreacted_ just_ a little?"

She sent him a glare and sniped angrily, "I know what I saw Ron!" and got up and left in the opposite direction Dawn went.

As Harry and Ron sat under the tree they watched their two friends leave.

"God those girls are mental." Ron commented.

---

Dawn decided to skip her third class, History of Magic, and went to sit in her common room alone, thinking over what just happened.

She sat on the couch facing the warm fire, trying to think whose fault it was.

_I guess I did over react, _Dawn thought_, but Hermione was being way too accusing and judgemental. I don't even know why I was being so defensive, _do _I like Draco? I know I do, as a friend, but do I like him more than that? _

_She was just so annoyed and angry that her _friend _would act like that, and even if she did like him, why does Hermione have to be so accusing, like its horrible and wrong?_

"Don't you have a class to be in right now?" A voice asked behind her.

She turned around to see Draco grinning at her.

"Ohh, hey." Dawn said emotionless turning back to the fire.

"Dawn, what's wrong?" Draco asked as he came to sit next to her, his face now serious and worried.

"Nothing." Dawn replied, just now realising she had tears in her eyes and she wiped them away.

"Something is obviously wrong." Draco said, "What is it?"

Dawn sighed and said, "I just had a fight with my friend. I don't even know _why _we fought, its stupid really."

Draco leaned over and put an arm around her shoulder comforting her.

"What did you fight about?" Draco asked.

"Uhh, it was nothing." Dawn said quickly, not going to tell him it was about him.

"Right." He said, not pushing the obvious fact she was lying.

After a few minutes of silence, Dawn asked, "Hey, don't you have class to be in too?"

---

"What?" Dawn asked as she looked and Harry, Ron and Hermione sitting at the same tree they were at earlier.

Ron had come and asked her before if she'd meet here so they could talk some things out.

Now, Ron sat next to Hermione and nudged her.

Hermione spoke up, "Dawn, I'm sorry about earlier. We both said some things and I over reacted and I didn't mean to be so harsh."

Dawn nodded as she took her seat, "Thankyou, and I was also was pretty mean. I was too defensive, and I'm sorry."

Hermione nodded accepting her apology.

After a short while filled with an awkward silence, Harry spoke up uneasily, "Well then, isnt this… nice?"

"Uhh, Dawn?" Ron asked uncomfortably, "now that were all… calm and not in a yelling mood, can I ask _what _you were doing in the library with Malfoy?"

"We just helped each other with homework." Dawn replied as she put down the piece of grass she was fiddling with, "I helped him with transfiguration and he helped me with my potions work. And, to answer Hermiones previous question, _no, _I don't like him in _that _way, but yes, I do like him as a friend."

"But Dawn," Ron said trying to keep his voice down and not evoke Dawns anger again, "He's the _enemy_, remember!?"

"We don't know that for sure!" Dawn said grasping at straws, "I think he's getting pushed into it, that he doesn't really want to do this, I think, it has something to do with his father."

"Lucius Malfoy?" Hermione asked.

"You know him?" Dawn asked surprised.

"Yeah, he tried to get Voldermort back into the school through Ron's sister." Harry said remembering his confrontation with him and Dobby. Ron and Hermione cringed at the name.

"Where is he now?" Dawn asked.

"He _was _in Azkaban." Ron said.

"He's escaped. No one knows where he is." Hermione said.

"Working for Voldermort's my guess." Ron said as he played with some grass.

"Why do you think Draco's involvement with You-Know-Who has something to do with his father?" Hermione asked curious.

"Its just, yesterday when I brought up his dad," Dawn said, unable to explain. "Just his reaction, I don't know, I just get this feeling. I don't think he's really evil. I think he's just doing what he's doing because his dad's making him, or _someone's _making him."

"Maybe if you try to get closer to him, he'll tell you what he's planning." Ron suggested.

"Maybe." Dawn said, not sure using him is the thing she wanted to do. But he may be after her so it would be best to try to find out.

"I don't know, that could be dangerous." Hermione said.

"I think it's a good idea." Harry said. "But like Hermione said, it could get risky. We don't know what Draco's up to. This could be the perfect way to find out."

"Do you really think he would tell her?" Ron asked Hermione and Harry.

"Maybe, if she can get close enough, or it might just slip might accident. And they seem to be getting along well enough now." Hermione said and then turned to Dawn, "So what do you say? Do you want to give it a go?"

"Sure." Dawn said, but inside hated the idea. She knew she had to find out and this seemed to be the only way how. Especially if what he was looking for was _her_.

---


	28. Chapter 28 The List

Chapter Twenty-Eight: The List

"Okay, just _be careful._" Buffy said firmly as she paced her office.

"Always." Dawn said nodding. She was glad her sister had accepted the plan her and her friend thought of, getting closer to Draco to find out his plan.

"Dawn…," Buffy said delicately, as she sat down in her chair facing Dawn, "You don't _really _like this boy do you?"

Dawn sighed, she thought Buffy would bring this up.

"I don't know." She replied, "I mean, I do like him as a friend, and… I _think _I might like him a little more…"

"Dawn!" Her sister said sternly, "You cant! He's probably the bad guy and you cant let your feelings get in the way. Especially because he could turn on you any minute!"

"No! I know him, and he wouldn't." Dawn said, knowing how silly that sounded. He could just be playing her this whole time, already knowing she was the Key, but she doubted it, she would _know, _somehow.

"Dawn, I understand you like him, but…" Buffy said lowering her voice so it was calmer, "you cant let your self do anything about it, you have to try and stop, you cant have relationships with people who are evil."

"He's not evil!" Dawn said frustrated at how one-sided her sister was being, "And what about Angel? Huh? Or Spike?"

"Angel was good, at least at the- Spike?" Buffy began and then realised what her sister said fully, "Why would you think I like Spike? I don't _like_ him!"

"Don't you?" Dawn asked.

After a long pause, Buffy finally replied, "I don't know."

Both sister sat there, none saying anything.

"Dawn, I just want you to be careful." Buffy said at last, worried for Dawn, "I know what it feels like to get your heart broken by someone like that, and I _do not _want you to have to go through it as well."

"I get it, I do." Dawn said nodding, "And I _will _be careful."

After a few seconds, Dawn said, "God, why do the Summers women _always_ fall for the bad boys?"

"I have _no _idea." Buffy said as she grinned.

---

As she stepped through the portrait, she saw only one person was sitting in the common room by this late hour; Draco.

She saw he was bent over reading something and sometimes scribbling things down.

She noticed that he hadn't moved since she entered, hadn't noticed she was there. She crept forward to surprise him.

"Boo!" she yelled shoving his back a little and he jumped and let out a little shriek as he dropped the paper he was holding.

He turned to see it was Dawn grinning down at his as she took a seat next to him.

"Ohh, hey Dawn." He said as he quickly scooped up the paper he dropped.

"Hey. What ya working on?" She asked as she leant over to read what he held.

"Just homework." Draco said as he turned the paper upside down before Dawn could see and placed it on the table.

"So, how come your up so late?" He asked her.

"Homework, also." Dawn replied, still curious about that paper. She doubted highly it was homework, and if fact _really _wanted to see what it was. She thought it may have something to do with what he was doing for Voldermort and a plan popped into her head, a way to read those pages, but she _really_ didn't want to do it.

"Yeah." Draco said, "Well, just don't tell any one I jumped when you surprised me okay?"

"Surprised huh?" Dawn said raising an eyebrow grinning, "It looked like you were scared to me, especially with that girlyshriek."

"Hey!" Draco said defensively, "That was a very manly, macho shriek!"

"Right…" Dawn said, deciding she was going to go ahead with her plan. "I'm gonna go to bed now so, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay, Good night." Draco said as she stood to leave.

"Night." She said as she left to go up the girl dormitory steps.

Once she got to the top, she opened and at shut the door so it sounded as if she'd gone inside, but really she stood outside the whole time.

She then crept back down the steps and peered around the corner to see the back of Draco and saw he was hunched over, probably reading that same piece of paper.

She withdrew her wand from her pocket and aimed it at him.

She wished she didn't have to do this, but knew this was the only way she'd get to see what was on that paper. She hoped it was worth it.

She whispered quietly a few words and sent a Sleeping Charm at him.

A bolt of yellow light sped forward and looked like it went into his body. Draco then slumped back onto the couch.

She stood there for a few minutes, wondering if he was asleep.

"Draco?" She said from where she stood, waiting for a response but getting none.

After a few seconds she crept forward slowly. Once she can face to face with his, she saw he was fast asleep, and in his hands was a piece of paper with two columns.

She sat down next to him and took the paper from his hands.

"Ohh God." She groaned as she saw there were two columns of students names, hers being one of them.

She guessed they were all new students, and about a third were crossed out and about ten were left that haven't been.

Unfortunately, hers was _not_ one of the names crossed out.

After a few minutes, she looked up at Draco, and asked desperately, "Why are you doing this?" not expecting to get an answer.

After a few minutes, she placed the paper back in his hands and went to her dormitory to try to get some sleep.

---

"Buffy, I don't know what to tell them!" Dawn told her sister desperately. She had just told her sister about last night and the piece of paper she'd found, and now wasn't sure if she should tell Hermione, Ron and Harry.

"I don't know." Buffy said, "Do you want to tell them the truth? Can you trust them?"

"Yes, I can trust them but…" Dawn said, her voice getting quietly, "I don't want them to look at me differently after. Once they know."

"Dawn, they wont." Buffy said strongly, "If they're really the friends you say they are, then they'll accept you no matter what."

Dawn nodded, wondering if she should tell them the truth.

"There is also two things I need to tell you, before you go." Buffy said as she took her seat in front of her desk.

"One," Buffy began as Dawn looked up, "Dumbledore wants you to have your six or seven subjects chosen by the end of this week. And two, I am going to start patrolling the Forest at night."

"What? why?" Dawn asked confused and concerned.

"Well, it would be good to see if this Avery guy is still hanging around on grounds." Buffy said, "And two, Dumbledore told me that its become more active. Apparently, some new demons have moved in, maybe even on Voldermorts orders, and he wants me to suss out if any are dangerous or a threat to the students, or even trying to spy on us."

"Right, but, be careful." Dawn said concerned, "You haven't been patrolling in a while."

"Always." Buffy said smiling, touched by her sisters concern, "Anyway, I've been kinda hoping for this. Being cooped up in an office every night: _so _not my thing."  
---


	29. Chapter 29 Patrolling

Chapter Twenty-Nine: Patrolling

"Come in." A young woman yelled as she stared at her reflection in an expensive mirror.

A door opened behind her and she saw in the reflection two of her demon minions walk in looking nervous.

"Begging your pardon, most splendorous one," The first minion said, "But, we may have some bad news."

She sighed and demanded, "What is it? Do you know where the Key is yet?"

"Not quite, most magnificent one," The second minion spoke, "It seems to be shielded in some way by magick, but the last place it was isn't too far from here."

"Huh, shielded magically?" She asked her two minions as she moved over to lay on her bed.

The two minions nodded is affirmation, both still looking a little nervous.

"Yes Glorificus, but that is not the only news we have." The first minion said, nudging the second to continue.

"Uhh, yes. We have also heard some rumours from other demons, rumours that may rise to be a problem to you." The second demon said fearfully.

"What kind of rumours?" The woman said sitting up on her bed looking cross.

The two demons winced and the first said, "Well, most remarkable one, we have heard that some one else, is also looking for the Key for them selves. A powerful wizard."

"Oh? Who?" The woman asked checking her golden hair for any split ends, looking unconcerned.

"People call him Lord Voldermort. He has a large number of magical followers, even demons." The first one said.

"Huh." The woman said putting down her hair and pondering if this wizard may be a threat to her.

"But he doesn't want to kill the Key, right? I mean, even if he does get it first, I can still get it of this guy _alive, _right?" The woman asked the two minions.

"Uhh…" The two minions started, glancing at each other for help, "We aren't to sure exactly what his purposes for the Key are exactly, but we believe he wants it to extend his strength, as it is believed that the Key gives immense power to anyone who uses it."

"Right, except you didn't answer my question." The woman said getting angry again as she stood from her bed and her two minions backed away.

"He doesn't want to kill the Key, _right?_" She repeated herself stepping closer.

"We… we are not sure, most stunningly beautiful one," One of the minions said, speaking quickly and cowering in fear, "In most situations, to absorb the Key's power it involves killing it, but however we-"

"No, that cannot happen!" The woman yelled furiously as she picked up the edge of her couch and threw it across the room into her wall.

"Of-Of course most-'' One of the demons began but was interrupted.

"Now, let me tell you, what you are going to do." The woman said lividly as she walked up to them, "You are going to lift _whatever _spell is protecting that thing from me, and _get a location._ Then, we are going to go _get it, _preferably before this wizard guy gets it first! Do you understand?"

"Yes, of course." The demons said trembling.

"Good, now get out!" The woman said as the her two minions scurried out of her room.

---

Buffy shook her head, trying to get her blurry vision back to normal as she lay on her back.

She blocked the demons blow and kicked him back, enough time for her to get back onto her feet.

She flipped back onto her feet and quickly grabbed her small axe next to her, holding it up ready to finish this.

The large demon growled as he rushed her again. This time, she knew how fast he was and ducked quickly to avoid a lethal blow to the head and while he recovered and his defences were down, she delivered a high kick to his head.

He stumbled back trying to keep his balance and Buffy saw an opening in his guard and buried the axe into his chest. The demon let out a roar as he fell to the ground motionless.

Buffy stook there, waiting for a few seconds.

"Great." Buffy sighed. "These guys don't go poof either."

Buffy grabbed the demons arms and began pulling him deeper into the forest so no one, especially students, could stumble upon him by chance.

"I should be getting paid overtime." She commented as she began burying a whole to put the demon into.

After an exhausting half an hour, Buffy tried to see what time it was on her watch.

She squinted at her watch trying make out the small hands in the dark and moving her wrist trying to catch a ray of light from the moon.

She sighed and took out her wand lighting it up to get a proper look.

It wasn't that she didn't like using wand magic, she just trusted and relied more on her slayer abilities, especially since she was more used to them. She had only found out last week she was able to use a wand. This was because her Slayer abilities were forged by magic, making her part magical allowing her to perform some small spells.

She saw her watch read nearly midnight and decided she would pack it in, especially since she had a class to teach first period.

As Buffy began to make her way back to the castle, she heard something.

She strained her ears, she could tell someone was walking.

She began moving to her right, the direction the noise was coming from, and stuck to the trees careful not to be seen.

Buffy hid behind a tree and peered round. About three hooded figures stood in a small clearing, their faces hidden, but she heard indistinctive murmuring from them.

Buffy, unsure if these things were human or demon, began to creep closer to see if she could catch what was being said.

As she stepped around her tree, hefting her axe in her right hand, she managed to step on a few dry fallen leaves, alerting the three figures to her presence.

"Uh-Oh." Buffy said as all three human figures turned, withdrawing their wands.

"Who are you?" A male voice shouted at her all wands pointed at her.

"Me?" Buffy asked edging closer. She wasn't sure she could dodge all the spells thrown at her if they all came at once.

"Yes, you!" The male voice shouted again heatedly.

"No one, just… came out here for the view!" Buffy said pointing to the stars above her.

"Kill her already!" A angry female voice yelled and suddenly spells and curses were aimed her way.

She quickly jumped behind a tree as the curses flew past her.

She looked about her for any distractions she could use trying to think fast before they circled her.

She moved back a bit and aimed her axe to a low branch hanging off a tree right above the three wizards position.

She threw it with accuracy, causing it to fall onto where the three wizards were standing a second ago.

As they quickly dived out of the way avoiding the collision, Buffy rushed forwards to the closest one, sending a powerful punch to his face.

As he lifted his wand arm and began to deliver another spell her way, she send a front kick which connected with his wrist causing his wand to fly out of his hand.

As she heard the female yell a curse, she ducked quickly out of intuition and a fellow bolt flew over her head, connecting with the man she just faced sending him flying into the air for a few meters before colliding with a tree.

Buffy charged forward, avoiding another two curses and sent a double kick to the woman whilst delivering the last man a punch as he tried to stop her.

As the woman tried to stand up, Buffy ran over and stood on her wand wrist, applying just enough pressure so she couldn't get free. The man began to regain his own balance and Buffy quickly stepped on the woman's wand, snapping it in two before rushing over to deal with the last one.

The woman gasped in shock and Buffy saw the man facing her even look at her in surprise and trepidation.

"We have to get out of here!" the woman yelled as she began to get up.

Buffy was going to see to it that they didn't all make it out of here, not with out telling her why they were here and what they wanted in the first place.

She ducked under yet another spell and send a push kick to the last man sending him onto his back winded.

"Now," Buffy said as she bend down next to the man grasping his wand arm, applying pressure and threatening to break it, "Why are three wizards such as your selves hanging around a school at this time of night?"

Buffy waited for an answer making sure to keep alert in case she were attacked from the woman behind her, but she had heard the female run off after she had broken her wand.

When the man refused to answer, she applied more pressure, receiving a yelp of pain from the wizard.

"We are," The man began in pain, "keeping watch over the school under orders."

"Why?" Buffy asked.

"In case he needed help in completing his task." The man said as he struggled against Buffy's grip.

"You mean Draco?" She asked him getting worried.

When he didn't reply, she put of her weight onto his and he gave a small shout and nodded in affirmation.

"And would this assignment be about finding the Key?" Buffy asked already sure his answer would be yes.

The man nodded, tears welling in his eyes.

"Has he found it yet?" Buffy asked forcefully, "The Key, how much does he know?"

The man struggled against her grip, whimpering.

"I cant tell you anymore!" The wizard pleaded, "He'll kill me!"

"Trust me, if you don't answer me, I'll do a _lot _worse than kill you." Buffy said vehemently.

"He, he's narrowed it down to a one or two students," The man said with difficulty, "but he thinks it's the new one from America, the-"

The wizard was cut off as some one from behind her yelled something and Buffy, not having enough time to duck as she realised it was a spell, went sailing through the air, stopping as she collided with a tree.

Buffy tried to lift her head but everything in her vision was swimming and her head felt as if it were made from lead. She squinted to see what was happening, and saw a figure helping the man she was getting information from before up, but then all she could see was darkness.

---

heya, hope u all enjoyed this extra long chapter, there just didn't seem like any other place i could cut it and it still be a reasonable length. Plz r&r :)


	30. Chapter 30 Ethans Good Deed

Chapter Thirty: Ethans Good Deed

As Buffy trudged through the castle corridors at seven a.m., she was focused on concealing the weapons she had in a bag hung across her from any passer-by students.

"God, Buffy! Are you okay?" Dawn asked concerned as she rushed around a corridor to her. "I was just coming to see you and you weren't in your office, so I was worried in case, anything _happened_."

Buffy smiled at her sisters attempt to be discreet, but still saw people look at her shocked.

"No, I'm okay. Come on." Buffy replied as she led her sister into her office, not wanting to continue discussing this in front of students.

"God Buffy, you look pretty bad." Dawn said worried as she touched one of Buffys many bruises.

"I do?" Buffy asked surprised, but now this explained why a few students were giving her looks in the hall way.

"Yeah. How did this happen?" Dawn asked getting some tissues and water and disinfectant ready to help some of Buffys small cuts. "And why are you getting back just now?"

"I got knocked out and only woke up bout half an hour ago." Buffy said cleaning up a cut on her arm. "Aspirin please?"

Dawn went to Buffys bathroom and searched for an aspirin as she yelled back, "Okay but how did this happen? Who did this to you?"

"A bunch of wizards. And a really hard tree." Buffy said looking to see Dawns reaction.

"Wizards? So…" Dawn said as she handed her sister the aspirin.

"Yeah." Buffy said, "They're still hanging around. I wasn't sure if one was Avery but I did manage to get some info out before I got knocked out. They're hanging around in case Draco needs any help for his assignment. And they've got the list narrowed down to one or two people, and… you're a main suspect. I'm _really_ sorry Dawnie."

Buffy pulled her sister down next to her on the couch and put a reassuring arm around her.

"But you don't have to worry." Buffy told her seriously.

"I don't?" Dawn asked questioningly.

"Nope." Buffy said sounding slightly positive, "Because, _I _am not gonna let anything happen to you. I promise."

Dawn nodded.

"Now, I need your help." Buffy said standing up, trying to lighten the mood. "How the hell am I gonna cover all these cuts and bruises in half an hour for class?"

Dawn cracked a smile and said, "Maybe you could wear a nuns outfit? That'd cover most of it."

"I think that'd draw _more _attention to me." Buffy said, "Do you know any spells that would fix this?"

"Nope, sorry." Dawn said.

"Don't worry," Buffy said positively, "I'll find something."

---

In fact, Buffy _hadn't _found anything to help.

She headed down to the DADA room early.

As she entered, Ethan looked up to greet her. "Oh, Hello- Oh my God what happened to you? You look…"

Buffy shot Ethan a look.

Ethan, looking shocked finished his sentence. "…stunning. Really. Did, did you do something to your hair?"

Buffy shot him another look as she put all her things down on her desk.

All she had done back in her room was apply an obscene amount of foundation to the bruises on her face and began sifting through all her books for any healing spells. But unlike Giles, she never had been good at the book stuff.

She decided she would come here early and look through these books for anything so she pulled one which looked useful and sat down on the floor scanning it for any spell which would help.

After a few books, she was getting frustrated. The students were going to ask questions and how was she supposed to answer them?

"Uh, if your looking for a healing spell, I could help." Ethan said from his desk.

"No thanks." Buffy said, knowing this was probably the only thing that could help her.

"Come on Buffy, if we're going to trust each other, let me do this for you." Ethan said, sounding sincere.

"No thanks, I'll find one." Buffy said, but was honestly doubting it.

The bell then rang, indicating that it was time for students to go to class.

Buffy put the book down in resignation. The students were going to be on their way here now and she doubted she could find a spell in one of these books by then. She stood up and went over to Ethan and nodded.

"I promise I wont do anything else but a healing spell." Ethan said as he withdrew his wand.

They looked at each other, Buffy a little hesitant, but some how trusted that Ethan wasn't going to try anything.

"Episkey." He said and a white light shone out from his wand at Buffy.

Buffy felt like a heat lamp was facing her body and all the small pains from her cuts were vanishing.

A few seconds later the light went away and Buffy put her hands up to her face to feel that nothing hurt and all her bumps and cuts were gone. Even her headache was gone.

"Thank you." Buffy said sincerely, grinning. It felt like a weight was taken off her shoulders.

"Your welcome." Ethan replied smiling as he put his wand away.

Just then, the students came rushing in to take their seats and Buffy took hers, feeling lighter and happier than she had in a few days.

Dawn came in and took her seat with her friends, looking over at Buffy to see she was totally cured, no sign of any injuries anywhere.

She raised her eyebrows in shock with a questioning look.

Buffy grinned and jerked her head towards Ethan to indicate that he had healed her.

Dawn raised her eyebrows again in surprise and gave a small smile.

---

"So are you gonna try out?" Dawn asked Draco as they sat next to each other on the common room couch doing homework on their laps.

"Try what out?" He asked, distracted, as he flipped trough his text book.

"An apparation licence." Dawn said looking up, "Now that your seventeen, you can try out. Don't you wanna learn? It sounds like a lot of fun!"

"I already know how." Draco said as he scribbled something onto his work sheet.

"What?" Dawn asked shocked, "How? I thought you had to be seventeen to learn!"

Draco sighed and finally glanced up from his work.

"Yeah, I know." Draco said and then glanced around to see if anyone was listening. "My Father thought It would be useful if I learnt so he taught me secretly."

"When?" Dawn asked.

"About two, three years ago." Draco said looking back down at his text book.

Dawn looked at him as he scribbled down notes from his book and finally asked, "Why do you think he wanted you to know how to apparate?"

"Uhh, I donno." Draco said still writing, "Maybe because of the work he's involved in."

Dawn, unsure how he would respond to this next question, asked delicately, "And what kinda work's that?"

She saw Draco pause in his sentence he was writing and then he quickly resumed.

"Nothing special." He replied and Dawn nodded and looked down at her work, a little hurt.

After a few moments, Draco looked up and saw Dawn staring at her text book looking a little wounded.

He sighed and put his pen down, glancing around them discreetly. "Look, my father's involved with Voldermort. He didn't really want me to go to this school and wanted to be sure I could get to him in case anything happened quickly."

"What? Why didn't he really want you to come to Hogwarts?" Dawn asked confused and made sure she sounded very non-judgemental and compassionate.

"Because Dumbledore runs this school." Draco said, finally looking her in the eyes, "He's always wanted to take Dumbledore out."

"He probably only sent me here so he has a good excuse to come here all the time and complain about Dumbledores teachers and try to get him sacked." Draco said spitefully.

"What? No, I'm sure your father loves you." Dawn said trying to comfort him.

"Yeah. Sure." Draco said giving a short laugh.

"Where's your father now?" Dawn asked.

"I donno." Draco said looking down at his lap. "He _was _in Azkaban but now… He escaped a few months ago and I've only seen him a few times. He comes home now and again but its always about business and information. I barely ever see him."

"I know how you feel." Dawn said empathetically. "I barely see my father either. He walked out on me and my sister and mother and abandoned us a couple years ago. Now its just my sister and me, now that my mothers gone."

"I'm sorry." Draco said sincerely, looking up from his work.

"Thanks." Dawn said smiling slightly.

At that point, Crabbe came over and whispered something to Draco, giving Dawn an awkward look before receiving a nod from Draco and going back upstairs to his dormitory.

"Uhh, sorry Dawn but I've gotta go." Draco said regretfully as he began assembling his books. "I'll see you tomorrow though."

"Right, good night." Dawn said sadly as he gathered up his ink and quill.

As he began to walk away, he turned back and added, "Ohh and Dawn? Thanks for the talk."

She smiled and said, "Anytime."

----

"Oh, my God, this is so cool!" Dawn exclaimed as she looked around at all the shops in Hogsmeade.

"Yeah, its okay." Draco said as he led her down a large, full street taking amusement of her fascination and excitement of what she was seeing.

"Okay? Its amazing!" Dawn said as she turned around to take in the view of the place and noticed a large group of kids assembling in front of a store window which help a broomstick. What she noticed then was that pretty much the whole population here was Hogwarts students and barely and adults. "We never had _anything _like this where I come from!"

"You mean you've never visited _one _magic store?" Draco asked amazed.

"Well, I have been to _one, _but not this kinda magic. So, where do we go first?" Dawn asked grinning.

---

"How about that store? It looks pretty interesting." Dawn said as she tried to gesture with bags hanging off her arms at George and Fred's joke shop.

"I wouldn't be caught dead in there." Draco replied coldly.

"What? Why?" Dawn asked surprised.

"Those two mud blood Weasleys own that store." Draco said, "I cant imagine how they got enough money to though, probably stole it."

"Okay, wait a second." Dawn said coming to a halt, "Are you saying the only reason you wont go in that store is because Ron's brothers own it, and because there _half-muggle_?"

When Draco looked at her coldly, she took that as a yes.

"That is so petty!" Dawn exclaimed, shocked and annoyed, "Being half-muggle doesn't make you any less of a wizard than anybody else! Besides, _I'm_ half muggle! So do you have to stop hanging around_ me_ now?! Also, I'm sure nearly all wizards are partially muggle and not _every _wizard born was 100 wizard blood!"

When Draco didn't reply and wouldn't meet her eyes, she sighed and said, "Fine, be that way. But I'm going in there. And if you aren't the closed-minded bigot you just proved yourself to be, you'll come in there as well."

With this, Dawn turned around and made her way into the packed joke shop.

Once she got inside, she saw Draco standing in the same place they had just argued.

She stood there, staring at him, wishing he'd follow her and apologise for what he'd just said, but instead she was surprised when she saw him shake his head and make his way down to a small set of inconspicuous stairs leading somewhere else.

She sighed and wondered where he was going.

"Hi Dawn!" Some one said behind her.

"Oh, hey!" She said as she turned to see Hermione and Ron behind her smiling.

"So, do you like the shop?" Ron asked grinning.

"Yeah, I just got here but it looks great!" Dawn said smiling back.

"Oh, well we'll show you around!" Ron said grabbing her arm and leading her around the shop, pointing out different products and telling her and Hermione funny stories on how it was made.

A half an later, the three friends were strolling down a busy street struggling to hold all their bags.

"I might head back now, its starting to get dark. And I've also got to revise for a Arrythmacy test I've got in two weeks." Hermione said, making Dawn and Ron roll their eyes.

"God these bags are heavy!" Ron complained.

"Here." Hermione said as she took out her wand and pointed it at Rons bags.

"Reducio!" She said and at once Rons bags shrunk to the size of a fingernail.

"Thanks Hermione." Ron said as he put his tiny bags in his pocket.

"Now me please!" Dawn said as Hermione performed the same spell on her shopping.

"Oh, thanks, I thought my arms were gonna fall off if I had to lug those bags around any longer!" Dawn said also putting them in her pocket.

"So, are you going to come back to the castle with us?" Hermione asked as she put her wand away.

"Uh," Dawn said looking at her watch to see it was nearly seven, "Not right now, I just wanted to pick up one more thing, but I'll see you at dinner."

"Okay, bye!" Hermione and Ron said as they left.

Dawn wanted to pick up one more thing for the gang back in Sunnydale, and then she wanted to find Draco.

---

As she followed the same path she'd seen Draco follow before, she wondered if it would just be easier to see if he was in the castle.

As she stood at the foot of the tarnished steps that led who-knows-where, she figured it would be easier to check if he was still shopping then going for a ten minute walk back to the castle.

She glanced up to see the sun had set and there was a sigh above her head. It was hard to see because it was covered by a overhanging branch from a tree, a passer by probably wouldn't be able to see it, but it read _knockturn alley. _

She exhaled and started to descend the few steps.

---

heya! Just wanted to say, this chapter has the wrd count of 2chapters so the next update will be in 2 weeks rather than one week, sorry and hope ya'll enjoyed dis chapter :)


	31. Chapter 31 Godfather

Chapter Thirty-One: Godfather

Once she got to the bottom of the stairs, a long, thin, darkly lit alley was before her and it was quite empty. A few people were loitering and everybody here seemed to wear black.

Once she got to the end, it opened up into a large busy street, the same as Hogsmeade except here, the people seemed older and the place was dirtier and darker.

She pulled her Hogwarts cloak around her tighter and her heart sped up a little as she noticed a few people were staring at her, not to mention this place just gave off a bad vibe.

She glanced around at the shops and noticed they all had strange titles, like Borgin and Burkes, Arts for the Wicked and Twilfitt and Tatting's. Some even suggested that this place was for dark wizards, which Dawn had no trouble believing.

She thought about turning back and checking the castle but decided against it. She was here to find Draco and she was already here so she may as well see if he was.

_But why would he be down here?_ She shuddered to think.

Dawn tried to peer into the shop windows to see if Draco was in there, but had no luck.

She noticed a few people were starting to whisper to each other and glance at her, and she even noticed some other people were starting to croud around. Maybe it would be smarter to leave, especially since these people looked like Dark Wizards and she happened to be wanted by one.

As she turned to leave, her eyes connected with a man in the crowd and his widened and he stared at her for a few seconnds.

He began to mutter something over and over again and as it grew louder, she could hear what he was saying.

"The Key!" The man was saying and the crowd became a buz as they heard what he was saying.

She started to back away from the small crowd that had gathered and jumped when she backed into someone.

She turned around to see an old woman dressed in a black cloak standing in front of her.

"Hello dear, you look lost. How abot we get you inside and I'll help you find your way." The woman said as she grabbed onto her wrist and started pulling her into the croud.

"No, I'm not lost! Please, let go!" Dawn said begining to panic as she began tugging at her wrist.

Dawn told her self to calm down and she performed the same defense technique they had learnt in Denfense Against the Dark Arts and managed to pull free, but as she began to back away two more people were there to get ahold of her.

"No, Please! I'll scream!" She said panicing and a few people laughed.

Just as the crowd began to close in and the two people on either side of her began to drag her into the alley, she saw a familiar face come into the crowd.

Draco.

"Dawn?" He said shocked as he squeezed through the crowd to get to her.

"Draco!" Dawn exclaimed relieved as she struggled to free her arms.

Draco rushed forward and managed to pry the grip of Dawns two captures so she could get free.

"We have to get out of here!" Dawn said rubbing her arms.

"No arguments here." Draco said as they turned to leave but saw their entrence was blocked off. They were surrounded.

"Master Draco, we found her!" The old woman that spoke to Dawn first told Draco grinning in exitement, showing stained teeth. "It is her! The Dark Lord will he very pleased!"

"What the hell are you tal-" Draco began but froze in realization. He turned to Dawn and she could see fear in his eyes.

The crowd them began to move in and Dawn withdrew her wand but was unsure of what spell to use which would save her from everyone here.

Just as some wizards were about to grab hold of her again, something pulled the closest wizard to her from behind and knocked him back. She squinted to catch his or her, or _its_, face and what she noticed first was peroxide beached hair.

"Spike!?" Dawn exclaimed completely stunned, thinking she was imagining him.

"Hey there lil niblet," Spike said pausing a second to grin at her, "Come on, we gotta run."

He grabbed her arm and pulled her behind him as he knocked people out of their way with vampire strength. As she was being pulled along, she quickly grabbed Dracos arm to pull him out of here as well.

Once the people realised they weren't going to stop them by force, they began to withdraw their wands.

As some one infront of them aimed a spell at Dawn, Spike delivered a painful punch to the wizards head before he could get the words out, casuing Spike to yell and clutch his head in pain.

They rounded the corner to the thin alley leading to the stairs which led back into Hogsmeade and they were all relieved to see it was quite empty and the few wizards loitering there didn't know what was going on.

As they were about half way through the alley, Dawn chanced a glance behind her and noticed a few wizards were following them aiming spells their way. Luckliy they missed because they were running to catch them and their aim was off, also the alley was thin so only the few wizards in the front could throw spells their way.

As the three ran up the top of the few steps and around the corner, they saw it was very dark and the only light was coming from the lightposts stationed across each side of the roads. They also noticed it was quite empty and not many people were still shopping.

Once they ran a few meters away from the stairs, Dawn and Draco had to stop and regain their breath.

"C'mon, we have to hurry, they could follow us." Spike said, not needing to catch his breath considering he didn't have any.

"No, they wouldn't." Draco said, "Not into Hogsmeade where good wizards are."

"Wait a second, I know you!" Draco said staring at Spike in shock and recognition.

"You do?" Spike asked him confused, not reconginsing Draco.

"Yeah, you knew my dad. Oh God, you're my Godfather!" Draco exclaimed surprised.

"What!?" Spike asked looking up in shock.

"_What?_" Dawn exclaimed in surprise looking up at Spike. "You're his _Godfather_?"

"What? No! He's obviously lying!" Spike said defensively.

"No I'm not!" Draco said protectively, "When I was a kid you and my dad were good friends and he made you my Godfather! But you disapeared like a year later when Voldermort was weakened. God, you look _exactly _the same!"

"Oh my God, Spike, is he telling the truth?" Dawn asked laughing.

"What, no! Stop laughing, he's crazy!" Spike said.

"Right, sorry." Dawn said trying to keep a straight face.

"Hey, what's your dads name?" Spike asked Draco seriously.

"Lucius Malfoy." Draco replied to Spike and then turned to Dawn confused, "Dawn, how on _earth_ do you know him?"

"Spike? I guess you could say he's a friend of the family." Dawn said.

"Oh God, I think he's telling the truth!" Spike said while turning, if possible, even paler causing Dawn to crack up laughing again.

"Why on earth would you be Draco's Godfather?" Dawn asked Spike between breaths, "You were still evil then weren't you?"

"Of course I was! Hello? I was working with Voldermort at the time!" Spike said getting annoyed.

"Right, of course." Dawn said pretending to put on a serious face, "Terribly evil monster. Horrible. Who happened to have a Godson at the time."

Dawn began laughing again as they made their way to the castle.

---


	32. Chapter 32 Reunions

Heya! Just wanted2say, thank u SOOOO much 4 all the wicked reviews! They really make my day! And also, sorry that this chapter is kinda shrt, its coz its been the last couple of weeks of school till my 2-week holz and its been real busy,but now i have more time 2 work on em so i'll make em longa :) Enjoy :)

---

Chapter Thirty-Two: Reunions

"Oh my God, Buffy's gonna freak when she sees you!" Dawn said excitedly as she walked next to Draco and Spike back to the castle, but it was to late when she recognized her error.

"Buffy?" Draco asked her confused.

"Uhh," Dawn said nervously, "That's the nick name I gave to my kitten."

Draco looked at her unconvinced but didn't say anything.

Spike gave her a questioning look and she shook her head a little to indicate now was not the time to talk about Buffy.

The two students entered the castle and Spike was held back at the threshold.

"Uhh, Dawn?" Spike called out.

"Oh, sorry!" Dawn said quickly, "Come in, come in!"

As they all now entered the large castle, it was very dim with only a few candles placed on the walls.

Spike was the first to notice Dumbledore standing near a stair case watching them.

"Good evening Miss Summers, Mr Malfoy," Dumbledore said, startling Dawn and Draco, "and of course, William."

"Right, who are you then?" Spike said warily.

"You don't remember?" Dumbledore said amused, walking forward slowly, "I am Albus Dumbledore. I remember you from the last time you tried to invade my castle, only now I hope you have come for a different reason. You look exactly the same William, how have you been?"

"You know him!?" Dawn whispered to Spike but he ignored her.

"Fine thanks. And by the way, it's Spike." Spike replied.

"Ahh, yes, Spike." Dumbledore said smiling slightly, "So, where is your companion, Drusilla? Does she no longer travel with you?"

"No actually." Spike said as he took out a cigarette and lit it. "We had a bit of a falling out a few years back."

"Ahh, what a shame. She was a beauty. But then young love rarely lasts." Dumbledore said as he seemed to gaze off at the ceiling.

"Right." Spike said, unsure if Dumbledore was all there, "Well, I wouldn't exactly call me and Drusilla's love young."

"Ahh, yes. I suppose not." Dumbledore replied and looked at the three individuals once again. "Well, it is quite late, I would propose that Mr Malfoy head off to bed now and Spike and Miss Summers, a word if you may."

"Its only 8 o'clock!" Draco replied wanting to stay.

"Ahh, well then I have no doubt, a large pile of home work is awaiting you upstairs." Dumbledore said smiling.

Draco looked ready to protest but after a stern look from Dumbledore, he complied. Dawn expected him to say something to her, or even say good bye or look at her, except Draco just nodded and left without a second glance.

Once Draco reached the top of the landing and disappeared around a corner, Dumbledore began speaking.

"Now, I wish to have a talk with you two and _your_" Dumbledore started, looking at Dawn pointedly, "sister. I sugest you two go find her and hurry. I know one of us has a curfew that starts quite soon."

"Where is Buffy?" Dawn asked, suspecting she was patrolling.

"In the forest. Once you find her, come to my office and we'll discuss what to do with Spike." Dumbledore said as he turned to leave.

"Right then," Spike said as he took one last drag and threw it into an urn decorating a wooden table, "Lets go lil bit."

---

"Are you sure she's here?" Dawn asked Spike after they'd been looking for Buffy for nearly an hour.

"I'm sure, just keep quite." Spike said in a low voice.

"And _how _are you sure?" Dawn asked him in a lowered voice, "We've been walking around the same area of woods for a_ whole hour!_"

"I can smell her scent, she's been here." Spike said.

"Okay, _ew_, what is that ab-" Dawn said but Spike interrupted her.

"Shh." Spike said as he ushered her behind a tree.

They peered around the side to see two demons fighting a smaller figure, a human and two other demons already lying still on the floor, one with a large sword sticking out of its chest.

"O my God, that's Buffy! We gotta help her!" Dawn said ready to charge around the tree but was help back by Spike.

"No, _I _gotta help her. _You_ stay here and hide." Spike said sternly. "If the demons spot you, run."

Before Dawn could argue, Spike ran out from behind the tree to attack the demon that was sneaking up from behind Buffy.

---

As Buffy wrestled the Klavian demon, she managed to deliver a powerful punch as he left his defences open when he tried to swing a punch at her head. Then demon fell back and Buffy took her chance as she sent her axe sailing into its chest.

As she turned to see where the second demon was, Buffy heard a loud crack as its neck broke.

It fell to the floor, revealing Spike standing over the dead demon.

"Spike?" Buffy asked, not believing her eyes.

"Hello Buffy." Spike said giving her a sincere smile.

"What are you doing here?" Buffy asked him confused. Although she couldn't say seeing him was a bad thing.

"Came to help. Heard you and Dawn have gotten some bad enemies, thought I could lend a hand." Spike said stepping over the demons body closer to Buffy.

"Thank you." Buffy said earnestly, giving him a small smile, "It means a lot you came."

They heard a small sound of leaves being crunched.

"Dawn, you can come out now." Spike said assuming it was Dawn moving her feet.

"What? Dawns here?" Buffy asked shocked.

"Yeah, Dumbledore wanted us to come get you." Spike replied, waiting for Dawn to come out from behind the tree.

They then heard more crunching, and Spike called again, "Dawn?"

When nothing happened, he and Buffy began to run to the tree Dawn was supposedly behind.

"Dawn!" Buffy yelled as she saw her sister lying on the ground not moving and a wizard bending over, about to pick her up.

Spike was the first to react and send a kick into the mans face, causing him roar in pain as he clutched his head.

Buffy then sent a powerful punch to the mans head as he began to lift his wand, sending the man into unconsciousness.

"Dawn!" Buffy yelled rushing over to her sister.

Buffy felt for Dawns pulse and was reassured to find she was still alive.

"Come on, we have to get her to Dumbledore." Spike said lifting Dawn into his arms and making his way back to the castle.

---


	33. Chapter 33 Interrogations

Chapter Thirty-Three: Interrogations

As Dumbledore sat at his desk sorting out some paperwork sent by the ministry, he heard loud footsteps rushing up to his office.

The door burst open and in rushed Buffy, dragging a dark clad wizard, and Spike who held Dawn in his arms.

"Quick, you have to help her," Buffy said in a rush as she pushed the wizard into a chair and Spike placed Dawn on the couch that Dumbledore just created with a flick of his wand. "We just found her like this. _He _did this to her."

Buffy turned to the captured wizard ready to pummel out any information.

"What's wrong with her? Is she gonna wake up?" Spike asked watching as Dumbledore held the tip of his glowing wand over Dawn.

"There is no need to worry." Dumbledore said as the glow from his wand began to fade. "It is only a simple spell that has knocked Miss Summers unconscious. Voldermort must have wanted her alive."

"_Ennervate_." Dumbledore said, aiming his wand at Dawn.

Dawn began to stir and she sat up from the couch groggily.

Dawn looked around the room confused, even more so when she spotted a dark wizard seated on a chair. "What happened? How did I get here?"

Buffy quickly sat down next to her sister and embraced her. "Your okay."

"Uhh, yeah." Dawn said confused.

"Miss Summers, what is the last thing you remember?" Dumbledore asked as he took his seat behind his desk.

Dawn looked around the room again, and was reassured to see the wizard in the chair had his hands tied together. When he saw her looking at him he sent her an evil glare.

"Uhh, I was in the forest watching Buffy and Spike fight. Then I heard the leaves crunch behind as if someone was there. I turned around and saw him." Dawn said looking at the bound wizard. "Before I could react, he had his wand out and said something. Then everything went black. Then I woke up here."

"You were hit by a Stupefy curse." Dumbledore said as he tilted the bowl of lollies on his desk in her direction, gesturing that she should take one.

She shook her head no and was reminded of how strange Dumbledore was sometimes.

"Although an attempt to steal you from Hogwarts grounds is horrible, it has shed some good news." Dumbledore said, "Voldermort wants you alive."

"For now anyway." Dawn said under her breath.

"We can have more information by the end of the night." Buffy said as she turned and advanced on the dark wizard menacingly.

"Ahh, I don't think that is needed Miss Summers." Dumbledore said, "You see, here in the wizarding world, we do things differently."

With this Buffy turned back to see Dumbledore lift a small vile of dark purple liquid from his desk.

"What's that?" Spike asked, already knowing what that liquid was and what it did to a person.

"I thought you would already know that Spike." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"It is called Veritaserum." Dumbledore went on turning to Buffy and Dawn. "It is a powerful truth potion, and if used on anybody, they must answer any question truthfully. Shall we give it a go?"

Dumbledore began to unscrew the lid and Buffy had to restrain the wizard who was desperately trying to get away from Dumbledore.

Dumbledore muttered a spell and the wizards mouth opened against his will. He poured a few drops in and the mans mouth shut as he was forced to swallowed the potion.

Dawn watched expectantly, watching to see what would happen and Buffy still held onto his arm in case he tried anything.

"What is your name?" Dumbledore asked as he stood next to Buffy watching the wizard.

"Avery." The man replied, struggling to get the words out as he tried to keep quiet, fighting against the Veritaserum effects.

"Ahh yes, the Ministry have been looking for you for some time." Dumbledore replied, "And what is it Voldermort has you doing for him?"

This time it took longer for the man to reply as he fought harder to keep from talking as he squirmed about in his chair. "He-He told me to look out for the Key. Try and get it if the opportunity arises."

"Are you the only one out in the forest looking for the Key?" Buffy asked worried. If he wasn't, then she knew she had her night full.

The man gave a laugh and replied easily, "No. There are many more followers out there. All watching and waiting."

"How long has he known?" Dawn asked Avery.

"Dawn." Buffy said, and it was obvious in her voice that she was concerned and didn't want her sister here right now.

"How long has Voldermort known, I'm the Key?" Dawn asked Avery again, wanting to stay.

"Since this afternoon, when young Malfoy lured you into Knockturn alley." Avery replied grinning.

"That's not true!" Dawn replied defensively standing up, "He wouldn't do that!"

"Dawn." Buffy said more sternly, walking over to her sister, "Maybe you shouldn't be here right now. I think you should wait outside."

Dawn looked at the wizard and back at Buffy, and replied persistently, "No, I want to stay."

"Dawn, I-…Fine." Buffy said, understanding her sister had a right to stay here.

"What are Voldermorts exact plans for the Key?" Dumbledore asked.

"I-I don't know. All he said was to bring it alive." Avery replied.

"Her." Buffy corrected.

"Pardon?" Dumbledore asked confused.

"She's not an 'It'" Buffy replied looking at Avery, "She's a 'her'."

After the long silence and staring match going on between Buffy and Avery, Spike spoke up, "What does Voldermort know about Glory?"

"The Dark Lord- knows she is after the Key." Avery began with strained breathes as he struggled to fight the potions effects. "He is determined to find it before, before she does, but if needs be and he has to fight her, he is confident he can destroy her."

"Does Glory know where the Key is?" Dumbledore asked.

The man squirmed in his seat and answered as if in pain, "Y-Yes. Her followers are, are here in the forest. Th-They've been killing off the Dark Lords followers."

Buffy looked at Spike gravely and he nodded. Tonight was going to be a long night.

"Is Voldermort preparing any attacks on the school to seize the Key?" Dumbledore asked.

"Not that I know of." Avery replied smiling, as if he knew more than he was letting on.

"Where is Voldermort now? And Glory?" Buffy demanded.

"I don't know." Avery replied snickering.

"How can you _not _know!?" Buffy ordered annoyed.

"He summons us and in that instant, we know where to apparate," Avery replied grinning, "but as soon as we leave his presence, we cannot remember where his headquarters are."

Buffy sighed in frustration as she began to pace back and forth.

"Well, I think that's all then." Dumbledore said standing up. "Any more questions?"

When no one replied, Dumbledore walked over to his large, red bird and whispered something to it. It let out a chirrup and it flew out the window.

Dumbledore then walked over to one of his many paintings hanging off the wall and said something to it as well. The wizard in the painting nodded and walked out of its frame.

"Wait. I have one more question." Dawn said as she turned to look at Avery. "Does Voldermort know anything about Buffy or Spike."

"No." Avery replied, looking at Buffy confused, unsure why the Dark Lord would need to know something about her. "But he has been wondering where Spike is. The Dark Lord thought he would have came back to him by now."

Just then, the entrance doors opened and in walked Snape and McGonagall and overhead, Faux flew back to his perch.

"If that is all, Severus, Minerva, I would like you to escort Avery here to the Ministry." Dumbledore said, "They will be waiting for you."

"Miss Summers, would you know where his wand is?" Dumbledore asked as he checked Avery's pockets.

"Oh, yeah, right." Buffy said as she fished it out of her pocket and handed him Avery's wand.

"Wait!" Buffy said as Snape and McGonagall lifted Avery up by an arm each, ready to leave. "I have one more question."

She moved over to face Avery and looked him in the eyes.

"Is Ethan Rayne working for Voldermort?" Buffy asked.

"Miss Summers, I really don-" Dumbledore began and was cut off by Avery's answer.

"No."

---

"And how did you know Spike was here? I mean, it doesn't make sense, you can sense him but not wizards hiding in your Forest." Dawn asked confused, hoping Dumbledore wouldn't take it as an insult.

Once Avery was escorted out, Spike, Buffy and Dawn remained to talk about the past events and what Spike was going to do now.

"The reason I am unable to sense Voldermorts followers in the forest is because they have a powerful shielding spell Voldermort has put upon them himself and I am unable to yet figure a way around it. But Spike here does not have any cloaking spell protecting him." Dumbledore replied. "But what I have been sensing is an increase in demons entering the Forest. I thing we can safely say that these would be Glory's followers."

"Right, but what I don't get is what Avery said before. That Draco lured you into Knopsten alley?" Buffy asked confused.

"Knockturn." Dawn corrected, looking at her lap. She was hoping they would forget about that.

"Well?" Buffy asked again after Dawn didn't say anything.

"He didn't _lure _me. I went down there by accident, he didn't know I was following him!" Dawn said her voice rising.

"Dawn, you heard what Avery said, Draco is working for Voldermort, you shouldn't even be spending any time with him!" Buffy said concerned.

"Buffy, he's not the bad guy!" Dawn replied desperate for her sister to understand, "When I was cornered by wizards in Knockturn alley, he saved me! Well, along with Spike but he protected me! Spike tell her!"

"What?" Spike asked surprised.

"Yeah, you were there! Tell her! Draco was protecting me wasn't he?" Dawn asked him.

"Uhh, yeah but-" Spike began but Buffy cut him off.

"But it could of all been a plan, so you fall for him more and he _seems _to be the good guy." Buffy said.

"If I may?" Dumbledore said loudly as to stop any retort to Buffys comment.

"Now I understand Draco may be affiliating himself with Voldermort but I highly doubt it is from his choice. Most probably his fathers doing. I doubt he is, as you say, 'the bad guy', and I myself have seen him grow quite fond of Miss Summers here and hardly think he is plotting behind our backs to get her to Voldermort. Now _with this in mind,_" Dumbledore said louder to stop Buffy from interjecting, "I still sugest caution and vigilance around him and his friends. This would be the wisest course of action, and I also suggest not telling him all that we know. Understood?"

Dawn looked ready to object but finally nodded in agreement as did Buffy.

"Right, now that that's agreed," Spike said, "Since both Voldermort and Glory know where Dawn is, shouldn't they be getting the heck outta here?"

"I assure you this is the safest place Dawn could be right now." Dumbledore said, "Their followers may be able to get into the forest, but I assure you none of them could get into this school without me knowing straight away. I think the best course of action is for Dawn to stay here, continue her classes as normal but for no reason is she to leave this building, understood? Not even for lunch or Quidditch. "

Dawn nodded still looking at the ground, wondering what Draco was going to do now. She was sure he wasn't evil or about to betray her, but Buffy wouldn't understand that. She was anxious about returning to the common room and talking to him about her being the Key and seeing his reaction. Was he going to be mad she didn't tell him? Or give her to Voldermort?

"That reminds me," Dumbledore said looking at Dawn, "Have you chosen your subjects?"

"Oh, uh, yes." Dawn said caught off guard. "I want to do, uh, Ancient Runes, Astronomy, Potions, Defense against the Dark Arts, Transfigurations, Charms and Muggle Studies."

"Good. Now because you are not as skilled as the other students, you will be marked a little more leniently as to make it more fair. Oh, but not for the subject Muggle Studies." Dumbledore said smiling at Dawn.

After a pause, Dawn decided to ask the question she'd been dwelling on for days.

"What does it mean when you say, Voldermort and Glory need to 'use' the Key?" Dawn asked. She thought she knew the answer but she desperately wanted to be wrong.

Spike was looking at Dawn to see her reaction when Dumbledore replied to her question, "Use your energy."

"Right, but, I'll live through it right?" Dawn asked anxiously.

"No." Dumbledore replied solemnly.

The only noise Dawn could make was, "Oh."

Spike couldn't see Dawns face because she was looking into her lap but he saw a tear drop fall onto her hand.

"Right, but we're not gonna let it come to that." Spike said assertively as he put a comforting arm around Dawn.

"Correct." Dumbledore said. "Now, as for you Spike, I assume you will want to stay here?"

"Damn right." Spike replied.

"Of course. A room will be prepared for you, it is next to Buffy's. You will also need to contribute to this school in some way." Dumbledore said.

"You can bugger off if you think I'm gonna teach a class full of little brats." Spike said annoyed.

"The students may get suspicious. You will need to do something here to provide you an alias." Dumbledore said.

As Spike was about to retort something, Buffy cut in.

"Don't worry Dumbledore, I know _exactly _what to do with Spike." Buffy smiled and Spike was a little nervous about what she had planned. "I thing he'll fit in perfectly for my next class."

---

heya, sorry this chapter was kinda boring and all in Dumbledores office and all chit-chat, that's why i put it all 2getha, so the next1i'll try 2make more interesting :) Thanks :)


	34. Chapter 34 Taking Over

Chapter Thirty-Four: Taking Over

"Asphodel." Dawn whispered to the Slytherin Knight in the portrait.

She had just made her way back after the long meeting in Dumbledores office and was now wondering wether or not Draco would be in his dormitory or waiting for her.

She entered through the portrait and once making her way to the common room noticed Draco seated on the couch. He looked up at her after hearing her footsteps.

"You waited." Dawn said, kind of wishing he hadn't.

"Yeah." Draco said looking grim. "What did Dumbledore want from you two?"

"Just a talk." Dawn said, not wanting to tell him about Buffy, or 'Miss Rosenburg'.

"That was a long talk." Draco stated to which Dawn could only nod.

Silence descended them, Dawn wondering if they were going to talk at all about what Draco had found out earlier or just make small-talk .

"So is that the only reason you waited? To see what Dumbledore wanted? Because I'm kinda tired." Dawn said finally.

"No. I-," Draco said, pausing. "I thought we should talk, about earlier, in Knockturn alley."

Dawn agreed and took a seat opposite Draco on a large, overstuffed chair.

After a few minutes, Draco looked up from his lap and asked exasperated, "Why on earth did you go down there!?"

"I was following you!" Dawn replied, annoyed at his tone of voice, its not like he wasn't in Knockturn alley in the first place. "We just fought and I wanted to talk to you. And any way, its not like I knew that there were gonna be Dark Wizards down there! The real question is what were you doing down there?"

"I was, I was meeting someone." Draco replied quietly, his head bowed.

"Draco, you didn't, _lure _me into Knockturn alley, right?" Dawn asked warily. Maybe the someone he was meeting was Avery and he had purposefully led her into that alley, knowing she'd follow him. Maybe Avery was right. Dawn didn't think that was true but she had to consider all the possibilities.

"What? God no!" Draco replied immediately aghast, looking up, "I wish you'd never followed me there."

Dawn breathed a sigh of relief. She knew he was telling the truth. She trusted him, and she'd seen a side of him no one else had and knew he wasn't capable of working with Voldermort, not willingly anyway.

"What are you gonna do now?" Dawn asked, anxious of what his reply will me, "Now that you know I'm the, Key."

"I don't know." Draco said honestly, "I know what I should do."

"Tell Voldermort?" Dawn asked, already sure of is reply.

"Yeah." He said, sighing and sitting back into the couch.

"So, your working with him then?" Dawn asked sadly, knowing he'd say yes but wishing he'd say no.

"Yeah, but not because I want to." Draco replied quickly and convincingly. "I'd never want that. Its because of my father. Since he was loyal it was assumed I was. I didn't fight it at first, I didn't understand a lot of it. All I knew was that he wanted _Potter_." Draco said vehemently. "I didn't know he was going to come after you."

Dawn gave him a small smile telling him she understood and wasn't holding a grudge. She sighed, trying to think of a plan, course of action, anything that would help her against Voldermort.

"I'm getting the idea this isn't the kinda club you can join and then quit." Dawn said also sitting back into her chair.

"Yeah." Draco said watching the fire slowly eat away at the logs of wood in the fireplace.

"What does he want from you now?" Dawn asked Draco.

"Dawn, its really not-" Draco began quietly.

"No, I wanna know. What is he asking you to do?" Dawn persisted, wanting to know what Voldermorts plan of action was to capture her.

"He, uh," Draco began tentatively, "He wants me to somehow lead you out of the castle near the forest, so, so that…"

"So that what?" Dawn demanded.

When Draco didn't finish, Dawn pieced the information together, "So his followers can get me?"

Draco nodded, looking at her boldly, "Yeah. But that's not gonna happen. You cant leave the castle okay? Not for class, or lunch, or Quidditch or for any reason. As long as your in here, your safe."

"Yeah, I know. Dumbledore already went over this with me." Dawn said, a feeling of hopelessness overcoming her as she began to gaze into the fire herself. What was going to happen? She couldn't stay in this castle for the rest of her life and eventually Glory or Voldermort, or _both _of them were going to find a way in.

"Hey, Dawn." Draco said as he leant forward on the couch, "Look at me. We _will _figure something out, okay? Voldermort will _not _get you."

"He's not the only one there is to worry about." Dawn said, letting the feeling of hopelessness settle. How on Earth was Buffy gonna kill a God _and _the one of the most powerful wizards in the world?

"You mean Glory?" Draco asked her.

"Yeah, how'd you know about her?" Dawn asked, looking away from the fire to Draco.

"My dad told me." Draco said. "But its also doubtful she'll get you. Dumbledore's got the best protection spells around this school and no doubt he's making them stronger right now."

"Yeah, your right." Dawn said giving him a small smile, still doubting what he was saying was true. Even if the protection spells were as strong as ever, eventually some one would break through. She couldn't stay here for ever. And what if someone attacked her from inside the school? Like Draco would of if he had really been devoted to Voldermort. Who knew who was working for Voldermort in here? Snape used to, he still could be a devoted follower, or even other Slytherin students or teachers.

Now that he knew most of her story, she wanted to tell him the rest. She wanted to be honest with him, like he was being with her.

"Listen, Draco, that's not everything." Dawn began, "Theres still some stuff you don't know about me yet."

"There is?" Draco asked, surprised.

"Yeah." Dawn said.

---

"Woah." Was all Draco could say.

Dawn had just finished telling him about Buffy, how she was the Slayer, how Dawn was made by monks and sent to Buffy as a sister so that she would be protected, and about Ethan Rayne and their past run-ins.

"Yeah." Dawn said, trying to gauge his reaction by his face which seemed to be frozen.

"That's, um, that's a hell of an interesting life." Draco said, leaning back into his seat.

"Yeah, but listen, you _can't _tell anyone, especially-" Dawn began but Draco cut in.

"Voldermort, yeah, I know." Draco said.

"Yeah, but also any one who could tell him, like Death Eaters or, or even your father." Dawn said gently.

Draco looked up and nodded, "Yeah, I know."

Just then the large grandfather clock chimed, causing Dawn to jump in her seat at the loud noise. She looked up and saw the clock read 11pm.

"Wow, its pretty late, I might head off to bed now." Dawn said beginning to stand. "Unless you had anything else to say…"

"Oh, uh, no. I'm good, Yeah, you go to bed." Draco said, still sitting in his seat.

"Right, so, your just gonna sit there till the morning?" Dawn asked, attempting to make a joke.

"Oh, uh, no, I just have some stuff to think through." Draco said absentmindedly as he focused on his thoughts.

"Right, well, goodnight." Dawn said as she had her way to the girls dormitory stairs.

"Yeah, night." Draco said distracted as Dawn made her way upstairs.

---

"You want me to take over teaching?" Buffy asked incredulously.

"Yes, but only for a little while." Ethan replied as he gathered a few of his belongings and books into his arms quickly. "It seems something has come up and I have to go for a short while. But I will be back as soon as possible."

"But, but I cant teach!" Buffy whimpered, beginning to pace the DADA classroom. "What, what if they don't listen to me? What if they don't do their home work? Or what if theres a fire and-"

"Buffy, calm down." Ethan said, putting down his books and grabbing both of her shoulders to stop her pacing and over reacting, "You'll be fine. You've taught before in my class, you'll know what to do. Besides, if things do get out of hand, just give another one of your demonstrations, that'll get their attention."

He smiled at her and she smiled back, still anxious about teaching a class all on her own.

"How long do you think you'll be gone? A day, a week, a month?" Buffy asked, wringing her hands nervously.

"I'm not sure, a week or so maybe." Ethan replied distracted as he sorted through a pile of books.

"Ok, good." Buffy said wondering what she was going to set for all those classes. "You know, the sooner you come back the better. So that's re- wait, you are leaving a course outline right? So I don't go totally off topic and start teaching them kite flying or what ever?"

Ethan laughed and without turning around replied, "Yes I am. You have to calm down Buffy. You'll do fine. I wont be gone too long and you have a lesson guide to go by, what on earth could possibly go wrong?"

---

"Wow, that's awesome!" Dawn exclaimed. She had stayed back after class to talk to Buffy and had just found out she'd be taking over teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts classes for a while. She was going to tell Buffy that she'd told Draco everything, but now didn't seem the right time, especially with Ethan in the room. Not that she didn't trust him, she did in a way, but was still cautious just in case.

"I guess, for you! I have no idea what to do, I cant teach!" Buffy replied, "You know how much I hated high school, I never thought I'd end up working in one!"

"Buffy you're a good teacher, especially since its physical defense stuff. You'll be fine, do lotsa demonstrations, everyone was talking about them after class last time!" Dawn said grinning.

"Okay but I cant just do demonstrations _every _lesson, I'm gonna have to set work and teach stuff eventually. I just hope Ethan gets back asap." Buffy said as she organized her books for her next class.

Dawn noticed a few 1st year students begin to trail in for their DADA class, and realised she had to go to her next class soon, Potions.

"You better go to your next class or you'll be late. What do you have now?" Buffy said as she noticed more students taking their seats.

"Potions." Dawn replied, "And I _really _don't mind being late for that."

"Ugh." Buffy said making a face. "Doesn't that teacher Snake teach potions?"

"Its Snape, and yeah." Dawn replied.

"I'm _so_ glad I finished high school years ago." Buffy said, "And besides, Snape freaks me out. Do you think he's _ever_ heard of shampoo?"

---


	35. Chapter 35 Stalling

Hey! Just wanted to say, woohoo at the fact the review count is now in the three digit numbers! Thanks 2all u guys for reviewing and making my job of writing this much more enjoyable! Sorry this aint too long of a chapter but the next 1 is and is much better, involving Spike and Buffy :) thanx and enjoy :)

---

Chapter Thirty-Five: Stalling

"You summoned me my Lord?" A man with his cloak pulled over his head, hiding his face, said as he knelt in front of Voldermorts chair.

"Yes, I have. You of course know my most faithful follower, Avery, has been caught and sent to Azkaban?" Voldermort asked him as Wormtail fidgeted next to his chair.

"Yes, I have." The man replied.

"You have served me well, been very loyal, and have provided me with interesting insight to the Key, and its… family." Voldermort said as Nagini slithered across his lap, "I'm sure the Slayer will not be too hard to defeat, but never-the-less, lets try to gain possession of the Key with out her knowledge. Hopefully Draco will be able to complete his part successfully."

"My Lord? I fear that Draco is not as loyal as he first was." The man replied, causing Wormtail to whimper, "I have seen changes in him since he began conversing with the Key. I am afraid he is not as trustworthy as we thought."

"Hmm." Voldermort said as he pondered this new information. "Well spotted, I have also been questioning his loyalty to me, especially since that little incident in Knockturn alley. How I hoped he would of turned out like his father. However, you know my back up plan, and I suggest that is now put into action. You know what you must do?"

"Yes my Lord." The man said.

"Good. Now, make sure no one else sees you. Oh, and once you get out of the school, hurry through the forest and apparate here as soon as you can, lets try to avoid a run in with Glory or her minions." Voldermort said as he dismissed the Death Eater.

---

The Death Eater left Voldermort's presence, making sure to keep his face covered from passing Death Eaters.

The Death Eater smiled, he couldn't believe how easy this was going to be.

---

"Hey Dawn!" Someone yelled from behind Dawn.

Dawn turned around to see Hermione running to catch up with her for their Ancient Runes class.

"Hey, sorry I didn't see you there." Dawn said.

"Oh, that's okay. I wanted to ask if you could sit with us for lunch today." Hermione said as she glanced around, "I know you've been with Draco a lot but I was hoping we could talk about that whole, _situation._"

"Oh, um, sure." Dawn said, trying to hide her uneasiness. She was hoping this wouldn't happen because she didn't know what to tell them. The truth? She was afraid of their reaction once they found out she was the Key.

"Okay, cool." Hermione said as they entered the class room.

---

"Hey." Dawn said as she took a seat next to Hermione and across from Ron and Harry at the Gryffindor table for lunch. She had already told Draco that she'd be sitting here and surprisingly he didn't make any snide comment about her sitting with Harry.

"Hey." Harry said.

Ron tried to say hi but through all the food he had shoveled into his mouth, all she heard was "Hmf."

"I was thinking, maybe we should go outside," Hermione said as she began to gather some food, "you know, for a little more _privacy._"

"You know, I don't think that's really a good idea." Dawn said uncomfortably, remembering she wasn't allowed to go outside incase of another attack. "I mean, everyone's talking here, I doubt anyone's paying attention to us. And besides, I didn't have much breakfast so I'm _really _hungry." And just to prove this, she grabbed a pan cake from a large platter in front of her and took a large bite.

"Okay." Hermione said slowly and skeptically, "But we should at least move to a less crowded area."

So the four friends moved and sat up around the end of the long table, where not many students were sitting.

"So, what do you all have next?" Dawn asked as she piled on some chicken onto her plate, trying to delay the inevitable.

"Um, Transfigurations, we all do." Ron said confused.

"Right!" Dawn said, laughing awkwardly and loudly, "God, I didn't do my homework, can you help now?"

"Uh, Dawn, is everything alright?" Harry asked trading confused looks with Hermione and Ron.

"Yeah, of course!" Dawn said, piling food into her mouth.

"Listen, we wanted to talk about Draco." Hermione said getting to the point, "Have you figured out what he's up to?"

"Uh," Dawn said, chewing through the food she had in her mouth slowly to give her more time to think of a response.

And to Dawn's great relief, she saw Buffy walking down the hall towards them. She saw Dawn and smiled.

Dawn looked at her and, making sure the others didn't see her mouth, mouthed _Help me!_

Buffy looked at her quizzically.

"Right, well, the thing with that is,- Yes?" Dawn began and directed the last word at Buffy who was now a few feet away from them.

"Huh?" Buffy said confused. Again, Dawn's eyes were large and desperate as she mouthed _Help!_

"Right, uh, Dawn could I please see you for a second?" Buffy said, trying cover the sound of confusion in her voice and her face.

"Uh, sure, if its urgent." Dawn said, gathering her bag quickly.

She grabbed one more pancake and said to her utterly baffled friends, "Sorry guys. We'll talk later k?"

"Thank you thank you thank you!" Dawn said gratefully once they were a few meters out of the Great Hall and out of ear shot.

---

"Okay, what was that about?" Buffy said as they entered her office and she closed the door. "You couldn't have waited until I got some food?"

Dawn rolled her eyes and handed Buffy the pancake she took.

"That's better." Buffy said as she took it and sat down at her desk. "Now what just happened?"

"They were asking about the Draco sitch and I didn't know what to say! I mean, I know I should tell them but I just _can't_." Dawn said.

Buffy sighed. "Dawn, we've been over this. I know you trust them, that alone is probably enough reason to tell them. But Harry also deserves to know."

Dawn looked at her puzzled, "Huh? Why Harry?"

"Dawn, did it never occur to you he probably think that Voldermorts looking for _him_? He's probably worried sick that Draco and any other inside spies are after him." Buffy said.

"No. It didn't." Dawn said.

"I'm not saying you should tell them just so Harry can sleep easier at night, but, just make sure you consider everything before you do make your decision." Buffy said.

A loud siren rang, indicating the end of lunch.

"You better go to class." Buffy said, gathering some graded paper.

"Oh no!" Dawn exclaimed, "I'm in their class now!"

"And?" Buffy asked confused.

"I made a total fool of my self!" Dawn moaned.

"Dawn, I'm sure you'll be fine." Buffy said, rolling her eyes, amused at the fact that Dawn's greatest problem right now was confronting her friends after embarrassing herself when two powerful beings, plus hundreds of followers, were looking for her as they spoke.

---


	36. Chapter 36 Vampire

Chapter Thirty-Six: Vampire

"So you do know how to handle a wand?" Buffy asked Spike as she pulled down the last of the blinds.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Spike said as he held a wand he'd picked up from Olivanders earlier that week in his hand. "I mean, I'm not the best wizard but I can do basic spells."

"Good. Right now, the only spell you'll need to know is Stupefy." Buffy said as she put her things on Ethans desk. She was still a little nervous about her first class that she'd be teaching to Dawn's class.

"First, we'll do a little demo and then the class will split into two, half with you and half with me." Buffy said, going over the lesson plan the hundredth time.

"Right, and what's this demo we'll be doing?" Spike asked.

"I'll start off with no wand, and you're going to try to Stupefy me." Buffy replied, glancing at the clock for the tenth time, 15 minutes until her class started, "I'm gonna dodge your curses and try to disarm you as well using physical means. Can we practice?"

Spike raised his eyebrow inquiringly.

"What? I don't wanna stuff up this class!" Buffy replied defensively as she stood from her chair and put her wand on her desk.

"Buffy, you'll be fine." Spike said as he stood and aimed his wand at Buffy.

"Sure, easy for you to say." Buffy said as she positioned herself a few meters away from Spike.

She nodded and Spike sent his first Stupefy spell at Buffy. She quickly ducked and moved to the left to miss the second spell.

She feinted to the right and when she saw Spike sending a spell in that direction, she moved to the left and sent a side kick to his wrist as it moved to aim a Stupefy curse at her.

He dropped his wand and she ducked and swooped his feet out from under him causing him to fall onto his back. She quickly sat on him, holding his arms from reaching his wand or attacking her.

"Right then." Spike said, "You win."

"Yeah." Buffy said, catching her breath.

"Well, good demo." Spike said, neither moving from their positions.

Just then, someone began coughing loudly from the door way.

Buffy jumped off Spike and looked up to see Dawn leaning on the doorway grinning.

"Dawn, hi! That, that was just…just-" Buffy said with embarrassment.

"Practice?" Dawn asked, still grinning as she walked into the classroom and dumped her books onto her desk.

"Yeah, for the demonstration." Buffy said, trying to regain her composure.

"Right. Sure. So, what's on the lesson plan today _Miss Rosenburg_?" Dawn asked her as she hopped onto her desk, using it as a seat.

"A demo, which that _was, _and then the class is gonna split in two, half with me, half with Spike and then there gonna try to disarm us without their wands." Buffy said, glancing at the clock again.

"Cool." Dawn said, "So, just wondering, are you gonna tell the class about Spike being a vampire?"

"What?" Buffy asked, having not even thought about that. "Uh, I donno. Should I?"

"If you don't, I think they may start to catch on, well, Hermione will anyway." Dawn said.

"Pft. Doubt it." Spike said as he lit a cigarette.

"With the blinds always down," Dawn continued, "and Spikes speed and pale complexion."

"Yeah, probably. So I'll tell them." Buffy said, trying to even her breath before she had another anxiety attack.

A loud bell rang and Buffy whipped her head around to the clock to see the time again and groaned.

"Buffy, chill, you'll be fine." Dawn said as he hopped off her desk and went to take her seat.

Buffy shot Spike a glare telling him to put out his cigarette and get off the desk and take a seat in a chair like everyone else.

Hermione, Ron and Harry entered and took their seats next to Dawn.

"Why does it smell like smoke in here? And why are all the blinds down?" Hermione asked her, to which Dawn only shrugged.

Once the class was all sitting in there seats Buffy stood from her seat, ready to start her class.

"Hello everyone. You may have noticed, Et-uh, _Professor Rayne_, isn't here at the moment and has left me in charge for for now." Buffy said, "You may _also_ have noticed, there is another person here to help me teach."

"This is Spike." Buffy said, turning to Spike who she saw was lighting another cigarette.

She shot him an annoyed look telling him to put it out. He sighed and flicked it into a large urn beside Buffys desk. A few students laughed while Hermione looked shocked.

"I think you should also know, Spike is a vampire." Buffy said. This put any more laughter to end as everyone's eyes snapped to look at Spike.

"Of course!" Hermione said as if she should of seen it right away.

"No he's not! Vampires aren't real!" A boy yelled out from the back of the class, causing a few people to laugh nervously.

"Aren't they?" Buffy asked, and nodded at Spike.

Spike morphed into his vampire face, and the whole class gasped, a few students even moving back in their chairs.

"Its okay though. He's not going to hurt anybody, he physically cant." Buffy said to the class, "And anyway, he wouldn't be here unless Dumbledore didn't think it was safe. Right now though, I'm going to do a quick demo to show you what you'll be doing for the next hour."

She turned to face Spike, who in turn turned to face her, and morphed out of his vampire features.

He took out his wand and Buffy instinctively shifted into a defensive position, ready to dodge any spell that comes flying at her. He sent a spell at her, and she stepped to her left of it.

He sent a second Stupefy curse and she ducked. She did a tumble turn forward and kicked his ankle out from under him before he could land another spell where she could defend herself.

He toppled to the floor and Buffy's first act was to grab his arm and twist until he released his wand. She then took it and aimed it at him, and Spike then stopped struggling.

She stood and held out her arm for him. Once they were both on foot, she handed back his wand and faced her class once again. She saw a lot of them looking at them both with wonder and amazement, the fear gone from their eyes.

"I never knew two people could move that fast!" Ron whispered to Harry sitting next to him who in turn nodded in agreement.

"Today, the class is going to split in two, half with me, half with Spike." Buffy said, feeling more comfortable now, more in control, "Me and Spike will be attacking you with Stupefy curses and you'll be dodging. Your aim is to get our wand away from us, and try to gain the upper hand, so_ you're _in control. Oh, and you'll all be wandless."

A few people began protesting, saying it was impossible.

"Listen, we'll go easy on you for the start, right Spike?" Buffy said as she turned to Spike who only grinned, making a lot of students nervous.

Buffy rolled her eyes at how immature he was, "We will. But you _can_ do it. Just focus on for now dodging the spells, ducking under them, or if you have to, hide behind desks to get cover. But if you were to get hit, the reviving spell is _Ennervate. _Now, come and line up behind either me or Spike."

The class ran from their seats, and the end result was four fifths lining up behind Buffy and one fifth behind Spike.

"Would you mind evening out the lines?" Buffy asked and she was glad to see Dawn switch from her line to Spikes standing behind Draco who was already in Spikes line, "Anyone else? C'mon now, or else I'll have to start picking people."

The students groaned and she saw Hermione and Harry dragging Ron by each arm into Spikes line.

"What? Why do I have to go into this line!?" Ron whined as he was forced to stand between Harry and Hermione.

A few other people sighed and made their way over with their friends to Spikes line, and after a few minutes, the lines were about even.

"Good. Now when its your turn, stand a few meters away from Spike and I, and try to dodge the spells coming your way." Buffy said, "That's all for now. Once you've dodged a few spells, then head to the end of the line. We'll try the other part of disarming us later, once you get the hang of this."

After going through a few students, it was obvious that Buffy was being a little kinder and most of the student had managed to dodge her attacks, where as Spike was being mean and sent spell after spell repeatedly until the student was hit by one.

"Spike, mind taking it easy? Or we'll have a lawsuit on our hands." Buffy said to Spike, and the majority of the class looked at each other confused, never have hearing before what a law suit was.

As Spike made it a little easier for the students, some even made it out conscious. It was also safe to say that the person standing behind the student facing Spike had to be watchful in case of any dodged or stray spells were coming their way.

After about twenty minutes, the class stopped momentarily. Most of the students in Buffy's line hadn't been hit but only a few from Spikes hadn't been hit more that twice, this including Dawn, Draco and Harry.

"Right, that was really good, now, I think we should switch groups to make it fair." Buffy said, resulting in her group groaning, not looking forward to Spike, knowing he was more merciless than Buffy.

Once the teams had swapped, Buffy went on explaining what they'd do now.

"Now, we're gonna try the second part of the demo, separating us from our wands and gaining the advantage. This is the harder part so Spike and I _will _go easier on you with the curses, or else their wont be blinds in this class room much longer." Buffy said and the class snickered.

"So, lets start." Buffy said and for the next half an hour, the class struggled to disarm either Buffy or Spike, who both focused, Buffy more than Spike, on slowing down their speed.

Once Draco was revived after being hit by a cruse as he tried to disarm Buffy, it was then Dawns turn.

"Ready?" Buffy asked and Dawn nodded, grinning.

Buffy sent a curse to which Dawn ducked and took a step closer to Buffy.

Buffy sent two more curses which Dawn avoided by doing a tumble turn which left her behind a desk.

Dawn pushed the desk forward and it collided with Buffy, although Buffy managed to keep her footing.

As Buffy pushed the desk away, she didn't have time to react to Dawns next move. Dawn, crouching low, swept her leg under Buffy's feet causing her to loose her balance and fall onto her back.

Dawn jumped to her feet and as Buffy began to raise her arm to sent another Stupefy curse, Dawn put her foot onto it and pressed onto her wrist until she let her wand go. Buffy finally did and Dawn picked up the wand and aimed it at her sister, grinning.

Dawn then heard a burst of applaud erupt from behind her and she saw all the students looking at her and clapping on the first successful attempt to disarm either Spike or Buffy.

She laughed and did a little bow and after returning Buffy's wand, headed to the back of the line.

"Nice work," Draco said, "Remind me never to get on your bad side."

Dawn laughed. At the moment, nothing could have been better.

"That was bloody brilliant!" Ron said as he came to the back of the line, rubbing his head.

"Yeah, good work," Harry said as he and Hermione made their way to the back of the line, "you're the only one that's been able to take down one of the teachers!"

"Although I don't think anyone is going to have any success in Spikes line." Hermione commented as they all watched a small terrified boy hiding behind a desk with curse after curse aimed at him.


	37. Chapter 37 The Marauders Map

Chapter Thirty-Seven: The Marauders Map

"Come in." Glory said as she walked around her wardrobe looking at different pairs of red shoes.

In walked one of her minions supporting another one hobbling at his side.

"Aww, Jinxy what happened?" Glory said as she abandoned her search for shoes temporarily and sat down next to the bleeding demon. She noted a large knife wound in his gut.

"Death Eaters. Most, Magnificent One, they have been attacking many of us in the Forest, in their search for the Key." The demon next to Jinx said, as Jinx groaned on her couch.

"What have you found out about it? Are you close to getting it for me?" Glory asked as she resumed her search for the right pair of shoes.

"Yes, most Highly Admirable One," The second minion said proudly, "We have found out that an attempt to steal the Key from that very school by Voldermort will be done soon, and we will be there to intercept it."

"No, _I'll _be there to intercept it." Glory corrected as she finally settled on a satin pair of heels and sat down to put them on.

"But, but we can not risk you getting injured!" The minion said but then quickly corrected himself, "Not, not that you would! Most, most H-"

"Shut up, Meat brain." Glory snapped, "I am sick and _tired_ of waiting around here to hear the latest sitch about the Key, while Voldermort gets closer and closer to it! No, its time _I _take charge and finally go there and get the little brat myself."

The second minion raised his hand slightly, as if asking permission to speak, "A, a brilliant plan if I may say so, oh, most Spectacular One. Except, a wise idea would be to go about this secretly because once your presence is known, the Headmaster is a very advanced wizard and can construct powerful barriers to prevent you from entering the castle."

"Right, well then I'll just have to be discreet. But what do we know about the Keys disguise? What does it look like? We know it's a girl, what else?" Glory demanded snapping her fingers.

"Uhh, it is being taught in the sixth grade… we think." The minion replied uncertainly.

Glory sighed, "So, basically we know it's a girl. But that's okay, because we'll know more soon…" Glory smiled and with this she turned and advanced on the scared Death Eater held captive and chained in a chair.

The Death Eater screamed.

---

Nearly a week after Dawn had bailed on Harry, Ron and Hermione at lunch, she was still trying to avoid them when ever she could.

Dawn sat in the library and glanced at the clock.

6:00pm.

She'd been here nearly two hours and she still hadn't manage to finish her Astronomy assignment. She had to create her own birth chart, and Professor Sinistra was pretty strict when it came to handing in homework, kind of like Professor McGonagall.

She had done most of it; finding her exact moment of birth, converting to sidereal time and finding her rising sign, but it just took her longer than most of the other students because she had to take into account she hadn't been born in the UK, now she just had to identify her ascendant and draw it onto her birth chart.

"Hey Dawn." Someone said as they sat down next to her.

She gave a small yell and jumped in her seat, causing the librarian to glare at her.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you!" Hermione said apologetically.

"No, that's okay." Dawn said.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked, making sure to talk quietly so the librarian wouldn't kick her out.

"Astronomy." Dawn said, already knowing where this would end, and she was kind of grateful. She knew she had to tell them, and she was glad they weren't taking her cold shoulder as a sign of her not wanting to be friends any more. "I have to draw up a birth chart, and it's taking longer than I thought it would."

"Yeah, I remember doing one of those last year. Took a long time too." Hermione said sympathetically. "I was wondering, if you had time, we could talk?"

She really didn't want to have to explain everything here, in the library, and if she was going to tell it all, she didn't want to have to repeat it for Harry and Ron. She nodded and put down her quill.

"Yeah, you want to know about Draco, right?" Dawn asked Hermione, who nodded.

"Okay, but can we do it somewhere else? Some where inside but private where no one will disturb us?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah, I think I know a place." Hermione said picking up her books that she had been studying.

"Okay," Dawn said as she stood up and gathered her things, "But first, we should get Harry and Ron."

---

"So you walk back and forth three times, while imagining the room you want, them stop near that statue and the door will appear?" Dawn asked amazed that something this fictional existed. Although, she was going to a magic school with a powerful wizard and God after her, because she was a thousand year old Key who was made into a sister for the Slayer to protect.

"Yeah." Ron confirmed, "Pretty wicked ay?"

"Yeah, what's it called?" Dawn asked, watching Harry pace back and forth along the corridor.

"It's the Room of Requirement." Ron said, "Or the Come-and-Go room, which ever."

"How'd you find out about it? Does everyone know about this?" Dawn asked.

"Dobby, a house elf, found it for me two years ago, and no, not many people know about it." Harry said as he paced the corridor.

"A house elf?" Dawn asked surprised.

"Yes, they work here, in the castle, they cook out meals." Hermione said, "Its horrible, they don't get sick leave or paid! I've actually made this club, you can join! Its called SPEW, standing for-"

"Oh Hermione, give it a break, no one wants to join your stupid SPEW club, the elves are happy where they are!" Ron said.

"Ron, they are not, they're being taken advantage of!" Hermione began heatedly, "If we just-"

"Guys, will you just stop fighting!?" Harry said loudly to be heard, "some one will hear us! Now come on."

Harry held a large, old wooden door open for them to all enter and once they were inside, Dawn saw it was a comfortable room with lots of chairs and couches and a fire place. It looked like her common room but with different colours and no stair cases leading up to dormitories.

Once they were all seated, they all looked expectantly at Dawn.

"So," Dawn began after no one spoke. "You want to know what I've found out about Draco?"

All three nodded, eager to know what Voldermort was plotting.

Dawn sighed, she knew now, there was no way of chickening out. "Get comfortable, this'll take a while."

---

"And, that's it." Dawn said, after telling the very long tale for the last half an hour, "Now, I cant go outside because of the constant threat of being snatched and Buffy, Dumbledore and Spike keep assuring me they'll 'figure something out', but… I don't know."

She looked at her three friends who seemed to be frozen and staring at her, with Rons mouth hanging half open.

"So, uh, we okay?" Dawn asked, wishing some one would _say _something.

"Great, now we got _another_ Loony Lovegood on our hands!" Ron exclaimed.

"Ron, I think she's telling the truth." Hermione said, never taking her eyes off Dawn.

"Bloody Hell." Ron said, sitting back into his chairs and shutting his mouth.

"So, Voldermort's looking for _you_?" Harry asked, still taken aback.

Dawn nodded.

"I, I knew there was something about you." Hermione said, sitting back into her chair, "All those times you ignored questions about your last school and, and your past and a few days ago, when we asked about what you found out about Draco. It all makes sense now, you were scared about telling us who you were."

Dawn nodded, still hoping her fears of telling them were all for nothing.

"But, why?" Ron asked, honestly confused.

Dawn gave a small laugh at how naïve Ron could be, "Because, I was scared of how you'd all treat me when you found out, how you'd look at me."

"Dawn, we're you're friends, you should know we'd never treat you differently about something like this." Hermione said earnestly.

"Yeah, I know, you're right." Dawn said, giving a small laugh out of relief.

"What I don't get is how you're so good at magic, you said you've never done any before." Ron said confused.

"Well, yeah I have done some magic, just not this kind." Dawn explained, "And this isnt all new to me. Like potions is really similar to a class I had in High School, chemistry, and muggle studies is easy, and astrology isn't exactly new to me either. Defense against the Dark Arts is pretty easy at the moment, Buffy's taught me all that stuff before. The only real hard ones are Transfigurations and Charms."

"Wicked." Ron said excitedly, "God, it must be so cool to have a sister who's a Slayer. And a friend who's a vampire!"

"Uh, yeah, I guess." Dawn said uncertainly. "So, we are cool, right?"

"Yeah, of course." Harry said, giving her a smile.

"Dawn, you should of known we'd never judge you for something like this." Hermione said earnestly.

"Oh God." Ron groaned, "There's not gonna be a girly group hug is there?"

"Just cause you have the emotional capacity of a lamp." Hermione retorted as they made their way to the door.

"Guys, hang on." Harry said as he looked at an piece of parchment, with what looked like a map drawn on it.

"What's that?" Dawn asked as Harry folded it out.

"That's the Marauders Map. It's a map of the whole school with everyone's where abouts." Hermione told her, "I still think he should hand it in though. Rons brothers swiped it from Filch's office. We shouldn't even have it."

"God Hermione, will you grow a back bone." Ron said as he opened the door.

"That's really cool." Dawn said as Harry handed it to her for a closer look.

"Yeah, its helped us loads." Harry said.

Dawn noticed the map proceeded far into the Forest, and noticed that some names were shown.

"Oh my God, this has the names of the wizards hiding in the forest!" Dawn said pointing out a few names, one of them being _Lucius Malfoy_, who was walking out of the forest.

She also noted that Buffy and Spike were making their way into the Forest to patrol, except Spikes name read 'William'.

"You're right. Hey, that's your sister, right?" Hermione said pointing out one of the two pairs of footsteps heading into the forest. "Who's William then, is that Spike?"

"Yeah." Dawn said, still amazed that this was a map to every Death Eater hiding in the Forbidden Forest, if only she could borrow it, this might let her even go outside. She really missed practicing Quidditch since she had to tell Harry she couldn't anymore because of school work. "This would be really useful if they could use it on patrol. Do you think I could borrow it, just for a little while…"

"Oh, yeah, of course. I mean, I don't really have much use for it, you need it more." Harry said as he began to fold it up.

"Really? Oh my God, thanks so much!" Dawn said happily.

"That's okay, now, when you want to look at it, tap it with your wand and say 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good'. And when your done, tap it and say, 'Mischief managed.'" Harry told her as he cleared the map and handed it to her. "Keep it safe and hide it well."

"Okay, thanks again, really." Dawn said as she put it into her inside pocket of her school cloak, "One question though, if this map is showing all the Death Eaters in the forest, could we give it to like the Ministry of Magic and show them so they could lock them up before they try anything?"

"Uh, no." Harry said, giving a short laugh, "The Ministry are _deeply _stupid when it comes to issues about Voldermort. He's been around for ages and they only just recognised that he's back, their still in denial. Tried to make me and Dumbledore look like we were lying when we tried to tell everybody."

"What Harry's trying to say is that they'd need proof that they were Death Eaters, and loitering around a Forest really isnt much from their eyes," Hermione said, "And they'd also try to say that that map isnt real or is some cheap knock off from a store. It really wouldn't do any good to tell them about this, they'd probably just confiscate it."

---


	38. Chapter 38 Hearing Things

Chapter Thirty-Eight: Hearing Things

"What are you rummaging around in there for?" Draco asked Dawn confused and distracted as he tried to do his Transfigurations home work. Dawn and him were sitting in there common room on the floor doing homework near the fire, but now Draco looked up after hearing Dawn shuffle through her pencil case for the last few minutes.

"A pen. Or pencil. Anything besides a damn quill." Dawn said annoyed after finding a bunch of quills, five bottles of ink, three pens that didn't work and a broken pencil.

"Great, just great." Dawn said frustrated, "Now one of the bottles of ink have spilled!" Dawn pulled out her hand to see it covered in black ink and saw most of her purple pencil case was black.

Draco sighed and finally put down his own quill.

"Here." He said as he withdrew his wand. He muttered a short phrase and flicked his wand and all the ink had disappeared from her pencil case, and her hand.

"Woah, thanks." Dawn said as she inspected her hand and her pencil case.

"That's okay." Draco said, tucking his wand into his pocket, "but I thought you knew how to use quills properly now?"

"Yeah, I do, its just…" Dawn said as she put all her things back into her pencil case and reached into her pocket. "I still thinks its just easier to use a pen, and I get more done coz I don't have to dip it in ink every 5 seconds! That's why, I always keep one in my pocket just in case." Dawn said as she fiddled in her pocket searching for a pen.

"Ahah!" Dawn exclaimed triumphantly as she withdrew a blue pen from her cloak pocket.

Draco rolled his eyes and resumed his homework once again.

"So, I was thinking," Dawn began sweetly as she pulled a Potions text book closer for her to read, "maybe this weekend we could go to Hogsmeade together because my friends birthday is-"

"Dawn, how many times have we been over this?" Draco said, sighing, as he put down his quill again to look at her, "You _cannot_ go outside."

"Yeah, I know but now that I have the Marauders map I'll know if there are any Death Eaters there." Dawn protested. She had told him about Harry borrowing her the map the day before, and she'd told Buffy and they had come to an agreement that Buffy would borrow it at night for her patrols and Dawn would have it during the day.

She'd also been over this conversation with Buffy, about her being able to go outside but her sister had also been against the idea.

"Dawn, you don't know every single Death Eater, you wont be able to know if every man or woman are looking for you or just shopping!" Draco replied exasperated, "And even if you did identify one, what if you're too slow and they manage to get their hands on you, then they can dissaparate immediately and take you to Voldermort himself. Dawn, this is for your own safety."

"Yeah, I know okay? I know." Dawn snapped, frustrated. "You just, you don't understand. You don't understand what it feels like to be cooped up here everyday. Never being able to go outside, smell fresh air, sit by the lake, go shopping or play Quidditch! Everyday, I see people playing Quidditch and, I envy them. God, I'd love to go see a Quidditch match, or better yet play in one! But no, I have to sit inside everyday studying or doing homework. I don't want my life to be like that! Hiding inside a school, hoping Voldermort or Glory will never find me, because there gonna find a way in eventually you know."

"I know. You're right, I don't understand." Draco said gently, taking her hand in his. "But this isnt what you're life will be like. Its just temporary, okay? Just till your sister and Dumbledore figure out a plan."

Dawn sighed and nodded. She knew she wasn't going to get anywhere pushing for her to be able to go outside, and they did have a point, but part of her didn't care, part of her just wanted to be able to go outside and not let Voldermort and Glory win by having her backed into a corner, unable to leave this castle.

---

It had been nearly a week later and Dawn slid open the door to her sisters office. She entered to see Buffy and Spike in conversation and both looked up quickly as she entered.

"Hey, hope I didn't interrupt." Dawn said as she entered and Buffy moved back, away from Spike, to lean on a corner of her desk.

"No, its fine, we were just talking." Buffy said glancing at Spike quickly and back to her sister. Spike gave Dawn a small nod and smile as a greeting.

"Well, I know its nearly sun down so I thought I'd bring you the map now, is it helping?" Dawn asked, slipping it out of her pocket and handing in to her sister.

"Yeah, it is, not much baddies out there anymore." Buffy said, "Well, except for the demon followers, we now know some full blooded demons don't show up on the map. Partially human ones do though, like Spike."

"Well, that's okay, most of the really dangerous ones are human anyway, right? Coz of them being wizards, right?" Dawn asked them.

"Got that right niblet." Spike said reassuringly. "Demons, we can handle but, humans, well, I can't even hit em for one, cant even bleedin curse em. So, yeah, your sis here handles the wizards and I take out the demons."

"Right." Dawn said nodding, "Any new info though?"

"Uh, not at the moment but don't worry, I'm sure we'll figure something out soon." Buffy said smiling reassuringly.

Dawn felt a twinge of annoyance, but didn't say anything. It seemed that everybody was so worried about making sure she was okay and talking to her like a kid and reassuring her that everything was okay, when she wasn't a kid. She was pretty much an adult and has handled stuff like this before. Okay, well, not stuff like this exactly but she had handled supernatural stuff before and she didn't want to be coddled and protected all the time.

"Right, okay then. I actually got a lot of homework and stuff so I'm gonna head off to the library now." Dawn said, "Good luck for your patrol."

---

Dawn hurried through the halls, hoping to God Filch wouldn't catch her.

She had stayed in the library a little longer than expected and no one had told her that the clock there was broken! On the plus side, she'd finished all her homework and done a Potions assignment that would probably earn her an A, even by Snape's marking. But on the down side, it was just past 10 o clock and she was lost, running through corridor after corridor trying to find some place that looked familiar so she could find her way back to her homeroom.

She rounded another corridor and heard loud noises up ahead, as if glass bottles were being rummaged through. At first, she was ready to bolt thinking it was Filch, but then she realised it wasn't because it was staying in one place, and it seemed hurried. She quickly slowed her footsteps and made sure she was being as quiet as she could as she crept forward, closer to the noise, trying to keep her breath as shallow as possible. She with drew her wand, just in case.

She kept her eyes on the dim light emanating from the open door and when she was about a meter away, she must have stepped on a loose wooden floor board because it gave a creak as she stepped on it. As soon as it did that, she lifted her foot into the air and the rummaging from the open door stopped.

She silently cursed, and thought she may as well see who was in the room, since they had probably heard her.

Dawn took another two steps and, with her wand in her hand, quickly poked her head around the corner to see into the room.

It looked like a storage cupboard, full of glass jars of liquids and strange creatures, with a ladder about 15 meters high, resting on what look like the 50th shelf up above. What surprised her the most though, was the fact that there didn't seem to be anybody in there.

Dawn took a wary step inside the room and glanced around, in each corner to see any sign of life. All she saw was a burning candle and a few jars resting on a table.

"Hello?" Dawn asked tentatively as she took one more step into the room.

She waited for a reply she knew she wouldn't get and when she heard none, she stilled her breath and listened intently for any sound.

When she couldn't hear any thing out of order, she stood there for a minute wondering what to do. Should she leave? She was positive she heard some one rummaging through these glass jars. And then something hit her, maybe who ever was there was invisible. Harry had told her about his invisibility cloak, maybe some one here had one too.

She knew it was a long shot, but she wanted to be certain, especially with Voldermorts and Glory's followers looking for her. She knew Buffy wouldn't want her doing this but she had no choice, if she left now to find her, she was sure that she would find no one here when she returned. And besides, she wasn't to happy with the way Buffy, and every one else, was treating her, as if she were a child.

She felt around each corner of the room, high and low. She hadn't heard a sound out of anything and then realised there was one last place this person could be; the ladder. As if responding to this thought, the ladder gave a small creak. She sighed out nervously, as she approached the ladder, making sure her wand was in front of her, ready to send or repel any curse her way.

As she placed her first foot onto the first wrung, she heard a cats meow behind her, causing her to jump nearly out of her skin.

She turned to see Filch's cat, standing in the doorway, looking at her.

She put her hand to her heart, willing it to slow down.

"Mrs Norris? Where are you?" She heard Filch call out in a sing song voice, but she was relieved to hear he was still one or two corridors away, enough time for her to escape if she left now.

She glanced at the ladder, wanting to continue but not wanting to get caught. She wasn't even sure if anyone would be up there, and she would of thought, by now, if there were some one there, they'd probably be some one looking for her, the Key, or else they wouldn't hide, and why hadn't they attacked her if so?

She heard Filch call out to his cat as he came nearer and nearer to where she was. Dawn sighed, glanced one more time longingly at the stairs and turned and hurried out of the room to her common room, making sure to avoid being caught by Filch.

---


	39. Chapter 39 Meeting Glory

Chapter Thirty-Nine: Meeting Glory

"_Muffliato." _Harry said, aiming the spell at his Charms class, excluding Hermione, Ron, Dawn and himself.

The four friends sat at the back row talking, as the rest of the class attempted the Accio charm.

"What's that do?" Dawn asked confused, and slightly worried she was going deaf as the class suddenly seemed a lot quieter than it had a minute ago.

"It allows us to talk freely without anyone over hearing." Hermione explained irritated, "But Harry, I already told you we shouldn't use it during class! What is so important you have to tell us you couldn't have waited until class was over?"

"I had a dream last night, about Voldermort." Harry said.

Ron and Hermione looked grave and didn't say anything.

"Am I missing something?" Dawn asked confused, "It was just a dream right? Why do you all look so serious?"

"Harry's dreams about You-Know-Who are usually happening or will happen soon." Ron explained.

"So their like visions?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah, pretty much." Harry replied, "It usually happens when he's either really happy or angry. And its like I _am _him, I can feel what he's feeling."

"Wow, that's… weird." Dawn said, processing this new information.

"Harry, you know you shouldn't be having these anymore!" Hermione said, "Dumbledore wanted you to block your mind from them."

"Which one was it last night Harry? Happy or angry?" Ron asked, ignoring Hermione, causing her to send a glare at him.

"Happy, unfortunately." Harry replied, "He was happy about something, a new plan I think. He had just dismissed a Death Eater and he was excited about what was to come."

"Did you see what the Death Eater looked like?" Ron asked.

"No," Harry replied, "he had a cloak pulled over his face, I didn't get to see."

"I'm sure its fine and-" Hermione began but was interrupted by the sound of the bell and the rushing of students as they returned the pillows they were practicing the Accio charm on and quickly hurried back to gather there things to leave.

---

"Wow, you're back!" Dawn said as she entered her DADA class room 5 minutes early for her lesson. There she saw Buffy and Spike sitting on a table next to each other and Ethan back in his seat at his desk. He looked up and smiled at her warmly.

"Yes, I am." Ethan replied, "And as I expected, many students wish I weren't. Buffy had done a great job teaching while I was gone. I worry I'll be replaced soon."

"Ohhhh no." Buffy said from her seat, "There's no way I could teach this class for the whole year. I'll stick with being the assistant thank you very much."

"Yeah, and I'll stick with being the practicing dummy." Spike said, and then pondered on what he'd just said, "No, wait, I'll take your job."

The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch and a few students entered the room, looking disappointed as they noticed their old teacher sitting back in his seat.

---

"Good job every one, you're doing well!" Ethan yelled out to his class as he wandered through the desks, watching the students attempts to overpower Buffy and Spike.

Ethan strolled through the desks, trying to find one in particular.

As he continued to encourage his class, making sure they weren't watching, he found the desk he was looking for. He noted, happily, that this students cloak was draped over the chair.

He smiled, and took a few hairs that were left on the cloak.

He couldn't believe how easy this was going to be. Soon, he would take action and the Dark Lord would have what he wanted, and most importantly, _he _would get what he wanted.

---

"Spike, look out!" Buffy yelled.

Spike ducked just in time for the curse to miss him and fly over his head.

The two fighters stood in the Forbidden forest, finishing off two Death Eaters. For Spike, this meant, trying to stay out of the way.

He'd hoped the people they were following earlier were demons but once getting closer, he could smell they were human. They'd only fought a few demons that night and they were an easy kill. He watched as Buffy knocked the last one unconscious and moved over to him and broke his wand, trying to catch her breath.

"You know, you should kill them." Spike said, pointing at the two unconscious Death Eaters. "He'll only try to kill you again when he wakes up."

"Spike, you know I don't kill people." Buffy replied annoyed, "And if he's stupid enough to come after me again, let him. He's no threat now with no wand, and he'll only just end up unconscious again anyway."

"Your call." Spike said, taking out a cigarette.

"I just wish Voldermort or Glory would come here instead of sending their minions to do their dirty work for them." Buffy said as they walked around trees, watching to see if any one was their hiding.

"Do you really mean that?" Spike asked.

"I donno." Buffy replied, sighing, "No, I don't want them here coz they'd be closer to Dawn. But yeah, I do, so I could finally take them on and finish this."

"Well, today's your lucky day kitten." Came a woman's voice from behind her.

---

Buffy and Spike turned around immediately, slipping into a fighting stance. They saw a red head woman wearing a tight red dress step out from behind a tree, grinning.

"Who are you?" Buffy asked gravely, thinking she already knew the answer.

"I think you already know." The pretty red head said as strolled closer to them casually, completely untroubled about being attacked. "But the question is, who are you? And how do you know about my Key?"

"Your Glory." Buffy stated unnecessarily, as Glory's smile widened.

"The one and only." She replied, "And you are?"

"Buffy." Replied the Slayer confidently, ready for any sudden attacks.

"Well, you smell human," Glory said as she gave a sniff at the air, and then turned to look at Spike, "He, on the other hand, does not."

"Right back at ya." Spike replied, getting prepared to attack now that he knew he could fight this woman, or God, because she wasn't human.

She seemed to give a little laugh and then turned back to look at Buffy, "So, I'm here for the Key, I think you know where it is, wanna point me in the right direction?"

"You're going to stay away from her." Buffy said vehemently.

"Oh yeah? See, I don't think so. And what are you gonna do about it anyway?" Glory said, taking a step forward.

Buffy launched her self into a powerful spinning kick bound to severely hurt any human or demon. But in this case, the only person hurt seemed to be Buffy.

As she planted her kick in the God's chest, it felt like she was connecting with metal and she landed on the ground, her leg badly jarred. Glory, on the other hand took a step back to steady herself, and then looked down at the Slayer.

Glory took a step closer to Buffy, ready to return the attack.

Spike rushed forward to aid Buffy, but without even a glance at him, Glory sent a powerful punch to his face and he was sent through the air to collide with a tree.

"Hey, you know what?" Glory asked rhetorically as she came closer and sent a kick to Buffy's stomach, and Buffy also flew back a few meters until running into a tree.

"That actually hurt!" Glory said offended, as if Buffy had hurt her feelings.

"Good." Buffy said as she got back onto her feet, waiting for the next attack.

"Yeah? Well lets see how you like it!" Glory said annoyed as she took a few long strides towards the Slayer and landed her own back kick to her gut.

It felt like she had been hit by a hammer and Buffy went sailing through the air until she landed onto the ground herself.

She looked up to see the world to be dimming, and she realised she was on the verge of passing out.

"Oh no…" She groaned, as she tried to steady herself and clear her head. It was obvious this Glory was mega powerful, and that a physical approach to defeating her was getting them no where.

After a few second, she opened her eyes and saw the world looked a little brighter, and she slowly got up to her feet.

She heard some grunting and recognised Spike, probably being beaten up.

Buffy made her way back through a few trees to Glory, limping on her right foot from her first attack.

Buffy saw Spike get kicked into yet another tree and Buffy withdrew her wand.

Glory turned to see Buffy still standing and she grinned.

"Wow, gotta say, your much stronger than normal people, what are you anyway?" the God asked curiously, unperturbed.

"Slayer." Buffy said, and with that she sent a Stupefy curse at the God.

It hit her, and she seemed to stumble back a step but no other effect took place.

Buffy stared at the woman in shock, knowing this spell should have rendered her unconscious.

"What, the hell, was that?" The God asked, sounding confused as she shook her head.

As Glory took a step closer to Buffy, Buffy quickly began shooting more Stupefy spells at her.

This only seemed to slow down the God but she still continued to advance on Buffy.

Once realising trying to Stupefy her was pointless, Buffy yelled "Incarcerous."

Ropes seem to slither out of the ground and trees and begin to bind themselves around Glory's arms and legs. This seemed to infuriate her more, as she just pulled her arms and legs apart, breaking the bond easily.

"If you think this is gonna stop me," Glory began angrily, "than you can just-"

Buffy didn't wait for her to finish, there was one other spell she could think of that may be able to help, as she signaled Spike to get over to her, she shouted a Shielding Charm to emerge between themselves and Glory.

Glory advanced on them, only a few feet away now, and truly angry, and was suddenly stopped in her tracks, unable to cross a blue-like transparent substance separating herself and Spike and Buffy.

"And what's this? To chicken to face me, Slayer? I know you're protecting the Key, and I'll get it soon, I promise!" Glory began to yell angrily as she beat her fists on the wall, trying to break the spell.

Buffy sighed as Spike and her quickly retreated, Spike helping her walk as she limped through the trees back to the castle.

"You still glad she came?" Spike asked once they were a safe distance away.

"Buffy shot him a 'don't even start' look as they walked the rest of the way to the castle and up to her office/room to treat their wounds.

---

hey guyz, listen, i'm not sure if i want to continue this story coz i really am finding it hard to find time to write it, so if u are reading this and are liking it, or even not, please review, i'm not sure if there's enough ppl reading it 4 me to want to continue, so please if u r, please review! Thanx


	40. Chapter 40 Being Summoned

Right, just b4 this chapter starts, i'd like to say a big thanx 2every1 who's reviewed, especially delynn07 :) That was 1of the nicest reviews i gotten in ages, thanks! Enjoy :)

---

Chapter Forty: Being Summoned

"Does that hurt?" Spike asked as he dabbed some antiseptic to a deep cut on Buffy's forehead, trying to be gentle. He had already fixed himself up and this was Buffy's last wound to patch up. They had returned about half an hour ago from their run in with Glory and were concentrating on patching themselves up.

"I'm fine." The Slayer replied, despite flinching.

"Well, that's all I can do." Spike said, putting down the damp cloth.

"It's great, thanks." Buffy said, putting up her hand to feel her head and felt a large bump and cut where she had collided with a tree.

"Yeah, well, tomorrow we can get some one to fix it properly." Spike replied, going to put the antiseptic and clothes into Buffy's bathroom.

"Yeah, I really should of remembered that spell Ethan did on me last time." Buffy said regretfully.

She sat on her couch in her room, waiting for Spike to return.

"Yeah, still surprised he's not evil." Spike said as he returned, taking care as he sat down because of his bruised rib.

"Yeah, that came as quite a shock." Buffy agreed. "But, I donno, I hate to admit it but he seems… different. Like he's changed."

"Yeah, I guess." Spike said unconvinced, "It's just…"

"What?" Buffy asked curiously.

"Just, I know what's it's like to be evil, I mean, truly evil." Spike said truthfully, "And, even though you may think you've changed, that you're good, it's, it's always easy to slip, and change back. I guess what I'm trying to say is be careful, just, don't trust him, especially with Dawn, ok?"

"Spike," Buffy began, "You have changed. What's this about? Voldermort? You're worried you'll go back to him?"

"Buffy, _no._" Spike insisted, "I would never go back to him, especially now that I know what he wants, I couldn't do that. It's just, Voldermort fights dirty, he'll take advantage of anything he knows about you. And magic, it's… strong. Changes people. It's dangerous."

"I know." Buffy said, "But Spike, you do know you _have _changed, right? You're not the same man you used to be, the man that tried to kill me on parent teacher night. You're different, you're _good_. I know you're worried about slipping, going evil, but you won't. I won't let you, and more importantly, you won't let your self."

"Thanks." He said, and gave her a smile she returned, "But you still didn't answer my question."

"If I'll be careful around Ethan?" Buffy asked, "I don't think its really necessary, but if you think so, then yes. I'll be careful."

"Good." Spike said, giving her a small smile.

Buffy smiled back, looking into his kind, soft eyes. She couldn't believe he thought that he could change back to the monster he was, he had definitely changed over the years. He was no more evil than she was, no matter what he thought. She leaned forward slightly, Spike too moving closer to her.

Suddenly their door burst open and there stood Dumbledore.

"Is everything all right? Did Glory hurt you?" He asked quickly as he moved into the room, completely oblivious at the awkward situation he had caught Buffy and Spike.

"Huh? Uh, no, we're okay." Buffy said, moving back into the couch, "How did you know?"

"One of the centaurs saw the fight and came to tell me." Dumbledore replied, casting a spell unconsciously to heal all their wounds. "I've been strengthening the protection spells on the school for the last half an hour. I feel now there is barely a chance of her getting past the forest with out me knowing. But how are you two? Did you injure her?"

Buffy and Spike looked at each other hesitantly.

"Well, uh, I'm not sure if we hurt her, I mean, she was pretty strong." Buffy said, "But I'm pretty sure we slowed her down! And, we might of got her angry, but, I'm not so sure that's such a good think…"

"Oh, so she fought well? Any special powers demonstrated or skills?" Dumbledore asked, covering up his disappointment.

"No bolts of thunder if that's what's your asking." Spike said.

"Nope, just, super strong and fast." Buffy replied, "And, I'm not so sure how but she knew I was the Slayer, and that I'm protecting the Key."

"I was hoping she would not have known that yet but I guess she has her own means of finding out her information. Never the less, the castles protection is strong and I am doubtful she will be getting in any time soon." Dumbledore said, "Anything else?"

"I tried using spells against her, but they just seemed to bounce off." Buffy said confused, "I mean they slowed her down for a second or two but then she was fine."

"Ahh, spells have little to no effect on her, that was as expected. It was doubtful she would be that easy to defeat. Still, this information will prove useful in the future." Dumbledore said optimistically, "But for now, I think you two should get some rest, it is late and you still have a class to teach in a few hours."

Buffy nodded and Dumbledore left.

A few minutes later Spike also left, leaving Buffy to get a few hours sleep before school started the next day.

---

"Oh my God, are you two okay?" Dawn asked worriedly looking Spike and Buffy over.

Buffy had just finished telling her about last nights encounter while they waited for DADA to start. Ethan left for a few minutes to give them some privacy at Buffys request, Buffy taking Spike's last night request to heart.

"Yeah, Dumbledore healed us but it wasn't too bad. I just thought you should know." Buffy replied.

"Yeah I should know!" Dawn countered, "God, I'm so sorry, it's all my fault!"

"Dawn no, none of this is your fault." Spike replied automatically but sincerely.

"Yeah, you shouldn't blame your self Dawnie, none of this is your fault." Buffy reassured her sister.

"But it is! She wouldn't have come after you if you weren't protecting me!" Dawn answered feeling guilty.

"Dawn, I'm the Slayer." Buffy replied seriously. "And more importantly, I'm your sister. My job _is _to protect you, no matter what."

Buffy gave her sister a small smile which she returned.

---

It was nearly 11pm and Draco made his way purposely through the castle, past the owlery and through the grounds to the Forbidden Forest.

He knew somebody was waiting for him there, and he strode forward confidently, but inside he was shaking with fear. Even though he had expected the letter deep down, knew it was coming, it was still a shock when his owl delivered it to him an hour ago.

He hadn't told Dawn, she wasn't in the common room when he left, but deep down he was happy about that. As much as he longed to see her, he didn't want to have to tell her where he was going, he knew she'd try to stop him.

As he made his way past Hagrids dark hut, he heard a voice from behind him from far away. Some one was shouting to him, and turned to see Dawn shouting out to him, running towards him.

His stomach dropped, what was she doing here? She knew she wasn't supposed to go outside, what if some one attacked her?

He turned around and quickly drew out his wand as a precaution.

She ran up to him out of breath, looking angry.

"Dawn, what the hell are you doing here? You know you can't go outside! Quick, get back to the castle." Draco demanded, leading her back to the castle by her arm.

She pulled out of his grip and turned to look at him angrily.

"Not until you tell me what the hell your doing out here in the middle of the night!" Dawn demanded heatedly, "I haven't seen you since dinner and I look to the Marauders Map to see you walking around on the grounds at 11pm at night! Have you gone mad?"

"Dawn, I'm serious, you have to get back inside, it's not safe." Draco said, dodging her question as he once again tried to lead her back to the castle.

"No!" Dawn snapped, pulling out of his grip once again, "I'm not moving an inch till you tell me what the hell your doing here."

Draco sighed, this was what he had been avoiding, "Dawn, I'm going into the Forbidden Forest."

Dawn stared at him as if he had lost his mind, "What? Are you crazy? Why would you be going in there?"

"I got a letter earlier, from You-Know-Who, he wants me to see him, tonight, now." Draco explained, looking at Dawn's face change from furious to utter disbelief to terrified. "I'm supposed to meet someone in the forest in twenty minutes. There going to take me to him."

"You, you cant go!" Dawn said, fear etched on her face, "He'll know, know that you're helping me, that you don't work for him anymore! Draco, he'll kill you, you can't go!"

"Dawn, no, calm down, he wont find out." Draco assured her, gripping both of her arms to calm her down, "I've been learning Occlumency for years now, he wont get into my mind, I promise. He _won't _find out."

"Draco, you can't go." Dawn pleaded, "Why can't you just stay? Here, with me?"

He sighed, "You don't know how much I wish I could."

"Then stay! You don't have to go!" Dawn pleaded, tears welling in her eyes at the thoughts of what could happen to Draco if he did go.

"Dawn, I do. If I don't, he'll know I'm not working for him anymore and he'll send someone to take us both." Draco explained, "And if I do, I might be able to learn more, about what he's planning."

"Draco, it's too dangerous, what if you don't come back?" Dawn said, wiping tears from her face.

"I promise, I _will _come back." Draco said, hating the sight of Dawn crying. "Don't worry I'll be careful, I promise."

Dawn nodded, still unconvinced, and he led her back to the castle, wary incase anyone dare attack.

As they got back, both standing on the entrance to the school, Draco looked back out to the forest, knowing he should be there already.

"Dawn, I have to go now." Draco said quietly as she pulled out of his embrace.

"Do you have to?" She asked, still hoping he would stay.

"Yeah, I do." He replied.

"But you'll be back? And soon?" Dawn asked hopefully.

"Yeah, I'll try." Draco said smiling.

He looked at her and knew he'd miss seeing that face everyday, he saw tears well in her eyes again.

"Hey, no, don't cry." Draco said quietly, trying to reassure her as he wiped them away, they were inches apart now.

"I've got to go now." Draco said, not wanting to leave anymore.

"Yeah." Dawn breathed, as she leaned a little closer to him.

He leaned down to meet her and their lips locked as they kissed.

He was a little surprised but found his fear from earlier wash away as he wrapped his arm around Dawn's waist, and her hand around his neck.

After a few seconds, they separated and he knew he had to leave now, it was way past the time he was supposed to be in the forest.

He looked at Dawn and saw she was more comfortable and less teary and scared.

"I'll be back, I promise." He reassured her, "But please, for me, no more going outside. It really isn't safe, especially with Glory here. Promise?"

She nodded and he gave her a small smile which she returned hesitantly before he made his way into the night at a quick pace. He longed to run back to her, but knew he had to do this, to keep both of them safe.

---

ok, and here i'd like 2say a biiiig sorry to Juss aka my favourite reviewer! i am SURE that this chapter wasn't at all too fun4u2read! I'm sorry!!! the majority of reviews i get are wishing Draco and Dawn wud get2getha by now and i write this to please the readers! (and get reivews) :P


	41. Chapter 41 Caught

Chapter Forty-One: Caught

Ethan watched as Dawn lumbered into his classroom sleepily, rubbing her eyes.

"Dawn? Honey what's wrong?" Buffy asked from over at her desk, standing up as soon as she saw her sister.

"I didn't sleep well last night." Dawn said as she approached her sister, "It's Draco, something happened last night."

"Here, come on, we'll talk out side." Buffy said, trying to act coolly when Ethan knew she was trying to keep that conversation private from him. This had been happening since only yesterday, and Ethan suspected Spike had suggested to keep his guard up around him. He knew Spike didn't trust him.

The two sisters left the room and stood just outside near the doorway.

Once they were both out of eyesight, Ethan withdrew his wand and cast a simple spell to enhance his hearing.

At once, the whole corridor seemed to be filled with chatter but he focused on one particular conversation, Buffy's and Dawn's.

"…couldn't stop him, he just left!" Dawn's voice said, "Buffy, I'm really scared of what could happen to him, what if Voldermort finds out?"

"Dawn, I'm sure he wouldn't of left if he knew he couldn't handle it." Buffy said reassuringly, yet inside her mind was whirling with possible scenarios of what could be happening, "And he said it himself, he's been practicing Oggramency or whatever, and is really good. I'm sure it'll be okay. When did he say he'll be back?"

"He didn't, he just promised he would be." Dawn replied miserably.

"Well, we'll leave it a few days and if he doesn't show, we'll find him." Buffy said, resting a hand on her sisters arm, "I promise."

Dawn nodded and the bell went to signal the end of lunch.

Inside the room, Ethan grinned. This was the signal he had been waiting for. Soon, Voldermorts pan could take action.

---

The Death Eater gave him a shove and pointed at a large door, signaling he was supposed to go through it.

Draco gave him an evil glare and proceeded cautiously. He knew Voldermort would be through that door, and now he was feeling much less confident.

He stood before the door, took one last second to steady his breath and mask his fear, and he pushed it open. Inside was a dark room, with Voldermort seated on a large wooden chair at the head of a long table.

A few candles kept the room slightly lit and a number of other Death Eaters were seated along the sides of the table.

"Ah, Draco, you're here." Voldermort said pleasantly, yet the comment was laced with malice.

He didn't respond, not trusting his voice. He spotted his father seated to the left of Voldermort, and noted how he refused to look at him. His father held his head high and kept his eyes on Voldermort.

Draco, returning his fathers stubbornness, forced himself to keep his eyes on Voldermort and not show his fear.

"I've been wondering for a while now, how your assignment has been going. You haven't sent any news for a while now, I had no choice but to summon you for a… friendly chat." Voldermort said, his smile nasty and dark.

Draco didn't reply, not sure of what he should say. He felt sure this was hardly going to be a 'friendly chat'.

"You know who my Key is?" Voldermort asked, dropping the friendly act, already knowing Draco's answer.

Draco nodded, noticing two Death Eaters standing by the door; the only way out. Draco's stomach dropped, knowing Voldermort had no intention of him getting out anytime soon.

"And who is it? A name would suffice." Voldermort demanded, as a few Death Eaters snickered.

"Dawn, Dawn Summers." Draco said, trying to sound confident, already quite sure Voldermort knew this.

"And? How have you affiliated yourself with her?" Voldermort asked.

"I, I have befriended her." Draco answered, trying to answer as truthfully as possible with out being caught. He just hoped he was believable enough so Voldermort wouldn't try to get into his mind.

A few Death Eaters laughed as Voldermorts smile grew wider.

"And does she trust you?" Voldermort asked sweetly.

"Yes, I believe so." Draco replied, trying to keep his mind clear and set on sounding convincing.

"Good, because we will need to devise a plan to get her out of there and to me, before Glory attempts to snatch her." Voldermort said, loathing in his voice as he mentioned Glory, "Draco, the Key doesn't know anything does she? About, who you are, your mission, perhaps?"

"No." Draco replied, trying to keep a passive face while sure Voldermort could hear his heart beating at 100 miles/hr.

"Draco." Voldermort crooned menacingly, "You aren't lying to me, are you?"

"No." He replied, not as convincingly. He was sure he knew already, and the only way he was going to get out of here alive would be to either try to escape or let Voldermort read his mind, and pray to God he was strong enough to hide his true thoughts.

He knew he would have no chance of escaping anytime soon so he kept his head clear, not thinking of Dawn, as he prepared himself for the attack he knew was coming.

"Well, if you are sure you are telling me the truth," Voldermort said, as he reached into his cloak, "then you won't mind me doing _this_."

Voldermort withdrew his wand in less than a second and Draco felt as if someone had forced themselves into his mind, digging around, invading all of his personal memories.

Draco felt his body drop to his knees, but didn't pay any attention. He struggled to keep all of his thoughts of Dawn away, and reveal any others he knew Voldermort wouldn't find suspicious.

He heard a few Death Eaters saying something but he couldn't make out the words, he was concentrating on what his father had taught him, trying to keep his mind clear and empty.

What he hadn't anticipated though, was how strong Voldermort was and how he forcibly revealed any concealed thoughts Draco tried to hide. He knew this would be difficult, but he didn't anticipate it being _this _difficult. He had practiced before and that was nothing to the sheer amount of effort he was putting in now to keep Voldermort away from the truth. Although, that wasn't enough. He felt Voldermort tug at the memories he tried to keep hidden and he felt them give.

The next thing he knew, he was reliving the moments he shared with Dawn; in the library, common room, discussing Glory and Voldermort, revealing his mission to her, telling her about the letter he had received earlier that night, and the kiss they had shared before he left…

"Ah hah!" Voldermort exclaimed as he withdrew from his mind and Draco slumped to the floor, panting from exertion. With a flick of Voldermorts wand, Draco's wand was pulled from his cloak and into Voldermorts hand.

"The boy, has been lying to me, as I anticipated." Voldermort declared, addressing his Death Eaters.

He heard a few people snicker, and Draco looked up to see his fathers reaction.

_Typical._

His father sat there with a disgusted expression, as if he didn't even care what would happen to him now that Voldermort knew he had been betraying him.

_Which he doesn't._

"He has been double crossing me, telling the Key, all our plans." Voldermort said, more seriously and gravely, and the room grew silent.

"What does she know my Lord?" A Death Eater, who he recognised to be Bellatrix, asked from her seat.

"Everything." Voldermort replied, and many Death Eaters looked horrified, "Well, everything Draco knows. Luckily, she hasn't caught wind of our latest plan yet, so it will still go ahead. Soon, my new plan will be put into action and we will be one step closer to capturing the Key."

A few Death Eaters cheered and Voldermort held up a hand to silence them.

"In the mean time, for the plan to work, Draco mustn't return to the castle for the time being." Voldermort said, and Draco felt fear overcome him, "So we will keep him here. I am sure Wormtail has prepared a room for our guest?"

Wormtail nodded as he let out a few nervous laughs and a few Death Eaters snickered menacingly.

"Good, then take him to his room while I prepare to put our plan into action." Voldermort said as he took his seat once again and Wormtail advanced on him.

For a second, Draco felt flicker of hope but didn't dare show it on his face. If Wormtail was the one to escort him to his cell, then he had high hopes he could escape successfully.

As Draco was pulled to his feet and shoved towards the door, Voldermort spoke up, extinguishing any hopes he previously had.

"Bellatrix? Help Wormtail escort Draco to his cell. Just incase he tries anything. And if he does, feel free to use any spell that you wish to stop him."

Draco's hopes sank, he knew there was now no chance of escaping. It pained him to think what this new plan could entail, even more so that he couldn't do anything to stop it or warn Dawn.

---

Heya, sorry its taken me so long to update this, its taken me a while to finish this chapter, especially now with lots of tests and i've just recently gotten a job at a video store! This means it'll be much harder 4 me to take time out to sit down and write this story. But dont wry, i still will!! But i might take like 2 weeks to add a new chapter rather than just 1 week. I'm sorry but plz bear with me till the holidayz, then i'll have more time and hopefully be able 2 finish this fic! Thank you:) And please review :) :) :)


	42. Chapter 42 Anger

I'd like to say thanks to Prof.Snape who pointed out my error in this chap, confusing which house Dawn was in; so I've gone back to change a little bit of Dawn's dialogue to fit the fic. Sorry 4 the error, I usually just write the chap I'm about to update just before I update coz I'm kinda busy these days and forget bits of my fic, really sorry and I'll try not to let it happen again!! Thanks : )

---

Chapter Forty-Two: Anger

"It is time. Start tomorrow, take the potion and lead her into the forest, past the boundaries and apparate to Voldermort. He will be waiting." The Death Eater told the man.

"Good. So the boy will remain out of the way?" Ethan asked the cloaked wizard, glancing around himself warily. The two men stood in the Forbidden Forest late at night, Ethan extremely alert, knowing full well some where is this forest the Slayer was patrolling.

"Yes. The Dark Lord has him. You will not be exposed." The Death Eater responded.

"Excellent." Ethan replied, nervous about tomorrow, "Well if that's all then-"

"_No Spike, just keep quiet, I think there's someone up ahead."_

There it was. The Slayer had found him. He could hear her heading this way, and he had vowed he would not be caught.

"The Slayer, she's coming, what should we do?" The Death Eater asked, panicking.

"I escape, you keep her stalled while I get away. Then run the first chance you have. Do _not_ get caught. _Nothing_ can go wrong to screw up our plan." Ethan replied quickly as he turned and began running back to the castle quietly, not waiting for a reply.

No. He would not let anything get in the way of his plan. He had been preparing for weeks now, setting up his position in Hogwarts for months. And to be caught now? He had been promised power beyond belief and he would do anything to make sure he got this.

He heard Buffy begin battle with the Death Eater left behind, and he was quite sure that he had not been seen. But he didn't dare stop to confirm this.

---

"How was patrolling last night?" Dawn asked her sister after her DADA class.

"It was okay," Buffy said, "I nearly caught another Death Eater but he skedaddled as soon as he saw he was gonna loose. The big chicken. Voldermorts followers really aren't big with the loyalty."

"Bummer." Dawn said.

"Yeah, any word on Draco?" Buffy asked her sister.

"No. And its nearly been a week!" Dawn replied fearfully, "Buffy what could be taking so long? Do you think he's okay?"

"I'm sure he's okay. If he's not back tomorrow, we'll get Dumbledore to take action and we'll get the Order of the Pigeon or what ever on it and we'll get him back somehow, I promise."

Dawn nodded, still worried.

"In the mean time, I suggest you get to Potions before Snape gives you detention." Buffy told her sister.

"Yeah, I guess." Dawn replied, making her way down the hall to her class.

She noticed that most of the halls were pretty empty and she picked up her pace, really not wanting to spend any after hour time in detention with Snape of all people.

She rushed in the door and noticed class was already in session.

Snape was talking to the class about different properties of mandrakes and in which spells they are used.

As she entered the classroom, he stopped talking and the class turned to look at the late pupil.

"Miss Summers, how kind of you to join us. Do you know what the time is?" Snape asked her sarcastically.

"11:50." Dawn replied coldly, knowing he was trying to embarrass her.

"And what time does class start?" He asked again.

"11:45." Dawn replied, standing in front of the door holding her books, wishing he'd just deduct points already and let her take her seat. She glanced over at the empty seat where Draco normally sat and felt a tug at her heart.

"Now Miss Summers do you think of your self as special, above everybody else that you can just walk into class when ever you feel like it and disrupt me teaching?" Snape asked her callously.

"No." Dawn replied, hearing a few Slytherin's snicker.

"Well then I would appreciate it if you arrived on time and left your social life for lunch times, understood?" He asked as Dawn nodded, "Good, then take your seat, 20 points from Slytherin."

A few Slytherin sighed in annoyance as Dawn took her seat next to Ron at the end of a table.

A little while later, the class began working on concocting a Baruffio Brain Elixir, which causes an increase in brain power. Snape also made it very clear that it should not be stolen and used out of class, and anyone caught trying to smuggle it would be severely punished.

Later during the lesson, Snape called they had 10 minutes to finish the potion and hand it in. Dawn sighed, realising she wasn't anywhere near finished and that the potion looked hardly like a green thick soup as it ought to.

She also noticed that Ron, who was copying her earlier, had decided to copy off Harry instead who was copying Hermiones potion, which did look like thick green soup.

Dawn groaned in frustration, as her potion began to bubble over. She quickly reduced the heat and watched the brown water-like substance in annoyance. This was the worst potion she'd ever made! She didn't understand why she had screwed everything up today. And to top it all off, she suddenly noticed a presence behind her as a dark shadow fell over her and her attempt at a Baruffio Brain Elixir.

"Miss Summers, what colour did I say the Baruffio Brain Elixir was supposed to be?" Snape asked her, as the class quieted down and stopped to listen.

"Green." She replied.

"Green what?" Snape asked.

"Green _sir._" Dawn responded annoyed, cutting back a smart comment.

"And what consistency ought it be?"

"Thick sir."

"Precisely Miss Summers, and pray tell what is the colour and consistency of your potion?"

"Brown and thin sir."

"This Miss Summers is a perfect example of an utter disaster of the Baruffio Brain Elixir and is a waste of ingredients. 15 points from Gryffindor for failing to follow directions." Snape replied, glaring at Dawn, and Dawn noticed he received joy by punishing and embarrassing a student.

Snape strode on, stopping to insult a few other students.

"God, he's such a prick." Dawn said to Hermione who was trying to help her with her potion now that she had finished her own.

"I mean, what's his problem? Why is he out to get me?" Dawn asked Hermione rhetorically, "I mean, I'm in his house for God's sake and he _still_ hates me! I mean just coz we didn't get off on the right foot for my first day doesn't mean he has to pick on me so much! I bet its coz he's not used to students sticking up for them selves and not being intimidated by his oh-so-scary appearance. And I was only 5 minutes late and he takes off 20 points!?"

"Dawn, not so loud." Hermione whispered to Dawn desperately as Dawn's voice grew louder in anger and Snape made his way closer to their table.

"Why not?" Dawn asked Hermione still fuming. "I'm sure he already knows what a mean heartless teacher he is. So what if he hears me?"

"Miss Summers." Snape said, making his way over to her desk where Hermione stood frozen in fear, as the class froze ready to hear the next argument between Dawn and Snape, "Is there something you wish to tell me?

"Yes actually," Dawn said angrily, "I think that yo-"

"Dawn no!" Hermione said desperately, wishing to God Dawn wouldn't continue that sentence.

Dawn stopped, and glanced at Hermione, who seemed as if she were about to cry, and took a deep breath to calm her self.

"Well?" Snape asked annoyed.

"Nothing." She replied spitefully, and she heard Hermione exhale in relief.

"Well then, stop talking and try to salvage that mess of a potion you've made, which I doubt is even possible." Snape replied as he turned and left, leaving Dawn even more furious than before.

---

"God, you were so close to being given a life times worth of detention today!" Ron said.

"Yes, you were. What came over you? Not even Harry is stupid enough to tell Snape the things you were about to!" Hermione said.

"I doubt he doesn't already know." Dawn said picking at her lunch. Ron, Harry, Hermione and herself sat at the Gryffindor table eating lunch after their potions class.

"That's not the point!" Hermione replied annoyed.

"Yeah, I know. But he just really annoyed me today." Dawn replied, causing Ron and Harry to grin, "And so what? The worst that could of happened was a few detentions."

Hermione scowled but didn't say anything, while Harry and Ron continued to fantasize Snape's reaction if Dawn had told him what she was going to earlier.

---


	43. Chapter 43 Action

Chapter Forty-Three: Action

Ethan waited to enter the castle for dinner until he was sure the students were all seated and the tables were served. Once he was sure everybody had begun eating, he cast a simple spell on himself that wouldn't make him invisible exactly but less obvious and inconspicuous. Meaning, if he were to walk in right now, no one would notice him unless he were more obvious or addressing someone. This spell would only last a little while though, and would wear off in an hour or so.

He grasped the small vial in his pocket, as he slipped into the Great Hall and made his way over to the Slytherin table; to Dawn.

He saw happily she was sipping on a glass of pumpkin juice and chatting to a girl who he believed to be Steph.

He was glad to see as he made his way around the table and over to her, no one spared him a glance.

As he got to where she was seated, he tapped her on the shoulder.

"Oh, Eth-Professor Rayne." Dawn exclaimed as she turned around, still not used to addressing him as Professor Rayne.

"Hello Miss Summers, I was hoping I could have a quick word if you don't mind." Ethan said as he withdrew his hand from his pocket holding the vial, shielding it from her view.

"Oh, um, I guess." Dawn replied confused and turned to her friend, "I'll be back in a sec."

The girl nodded and turned to a boy seated next to her to resume talking.

As Dawn stood from her seat, Ethan subtly unscrewed the lid off the vial. He was pleased to see no one was paying attention to him but continued to eat and talk to each other.

"Oh, after you." Ethan said chivalrously as he gestured for her to lead the way.

As Dawn passed him, Ethan slyly stretched out his arm and tipped the small concealed vial containing a mild and weak sleeping draught.

He brought his arm back casually and put the empty vial into his pocket as he made his way after Dawn. He waited to hear any outburst or yells to see if anyone caught him but smiled as the hall continued with its usual chatter and laughter.

Once Dawn and Ethan reached the entrance to the Great Hall and the noise was dulled, Ethan stopped her.

"Dawn I was just hoping to have a few words with you if that's okay." Ethan said, much more relieved that the first part of his plan had succeeded.

"Um, okay." Dawn replied, still confused at what this was about.

"I just wanted you to know, that I know about Mr Malfoy, and that I'm here for you if you ever need me." Ethan said, watching Dawns expression change from confusion, to alarm, to surprise.

"What? How do you know?" Dawn asked, still slightly puzzled.

"Dumbledore trusts me very much, and it's not like I haven't noticed a constant absence in my class for the last week." Ethan replied, offering a kind smile, "But that's not the point, I just want you to know, that I know this must be very hard for you. I've noticed the two of you have become quite good friends, and knowing the kind of danger he could be in at the moment, cant be easy."

Dawn nodded, her expression becoming much less guarded, and he could see that she was really worried and scared at where he was and what could be happening to him.

"And I just want you to know that if you ever want to talk, or any thing, you can come to me. I know Buffy may not be as easy to approach or as understanding as you want her to be, and I promise I am completely unbiased." Ethan said gently, giving her a warm, friendly smile, "I'm sure he'll return soon, but if you ever feel you need some one to talk to, I'll be there. So just keep that in mind. Any time you want."

"Thanks." Dawn said, with a small hint of surprise on her face as she retuned his smile.

"Any time." Ethan said, giving her a smile as he patted her shoulder and they both began to enter back into the Great Hall.

Just as Dawn began to open the door, she paused and looked back at him, an odd expression on her face.

"You know, you really have changed." Dawn said.

It was then that Ethan recognised that expression; it was one of trust and gratefulness.

"Well thank you, really. It's good to know one of the Summers women trust me." Ethan replied smiling. He truly felt sorry for her.

---

Once he had re-entered the Hall, he took his seat up at the teachers table and awaited anxiously for the sign he knew he would receive any second.

To his right was Professor Flitwick and to his left was Professor Snape. He purposely positioned himself as far away from Buffy as possible, especially since any second he would begin the next step of his plan.

He had been keeping an eye on Dawn since he got back, and was pleased to see she had drunk all of her remaining pumpkin juice. The weak sleeping draught he had placed into her drink wasn't to make her fall asleep, but just to make her drowsy and tired to prevent her from going gallivanting around the school around night, where he couldn't find her, but hopefully remain in her common room where she would be easier to find. Luckily, she would probably be easier to fool also in a tired, sleepy state.

"Today one of my second year students performed one of the most interesting charms in class today," Professor Flitwick was saying cheerful, "Honestly, instead of performing the Wingardium Leviosar charm as instructed, he performed a charm which s-"

Ethan didn't hear any more, the next thing he felt was an incredible pain erupt from his left arm where his dark mark was. He inhaled sharply to stop himself from crying out in pain, and tried to discreetly bring his other arm down to clutch his dark mark, hoping it would dull the pain.

This was it.

He stood up and excused himself from dinner. As he stood, he saw Snape raise his eyebrow questioningly at him, probably having noticed his reaction to the dark mark burning.

Ethan didn't say anything, but left as discreetly as he could.

Once he was out into of the Great Hall, he made his way to his private room. He knew what he had to do now.

He wrote a quick, brief note saying that the first part of the plan was a success, and slipped it into his pocket.

He then made his way over to one of his book cases, looking for a specific book.

A few seconds later, he withdrew an old, well worn 'book' which had no title, and opened it. Instead of finding a novel of some sort, there were a few small vials of an off-putting mud-like potion encased in the book. The book served as more of a box, but had the benefit of being disguised well.

He withdrew them and put all but one into a pocket of his robe, and then returned the book back to its place on the shelf.

He then made his way over to the Owlery to post his note using a brown school owl to Voldermort, who insisted on being kept up to date with each step, wanting to ensure it was successful to prevent Glory getting any closer to getting the Key before he was.

Once that was done, he returned to his office, knowing dinner was probably over and the students were being sent back to their Common Rooms by now.

All he had to do now was wait until she was alone, so then he could make his move.

---

"No, it's okay, you go to bed. I'll come a little later, I just really wanna finish this Potions essay." Dawn said to her friend. It was nearly 10pm, and Dawn, although she was dying to just fall into her bed and sleep for days with her kitten, knew she had to finish this essay, or else there would be hell to pay.

"Come on, just blow it off and come to bed, you've been yawning every two minutes ever since dinner." Steph persisted.

"Yeah, I know, but this is Potions." Dawn said, as she stifled a yawn, "Trust me, if it was any other subject, I would, but I don't want another reason for Snape to be able to humiliate me and take God-knows-how-many points off Slytherin."

"Fine, okay. Just don't stay up to late." Steph said as she turned and headed up the stairs to the girls dormitories.

"I wont, night." Dawn said as she dropped her quill and stretched her fingers. She would of loved to write her essay with a pen but Snape wouldn't allow it. She tried in her first week but he refused to mark it and gave her a zero. Since then, she had used a quill for all her Potions work, but her other classes allowed her to use a pen.

She realised that she was the last one in the common room and she sighed, knowing she'd probably sleep in the next morning.

She gave her self a quick stretch, hoping that would wake her up, and tried to finish her essay on Baruffio Brain Elixir. Each time they concoct a potion, the class has to write an evaluation on it and answer all the standard questions about that potion and its properties.

She had nearly finished, and she kept telling her self this, hoping it would motivate her but the dim lighting and the warm cracking fire only seemed to make her more tired.

As her eyes began to slowly shut, she gave a quick jump and shook her head hastily, hoping to wake her self up. She noticed a figure in the corner of her eye and looked up shocked to see who was there.

"Oh my God, Draco?" Dawn exclaimed, as she threw her quill onto the small table she was working at and quickly ran over to him.

Draco stood in front of the Slytherin portrait of the knight, looking reserved.

Dawn ran over and embraced him. She faintly noticed that he felt very stiff and reserved and uncomfortable.

Dawn pulled back, "Draco, what's wrong? Where've you been? Are you okay?"

"No, nothings wrong, I'm okay." Draco replied, still sounding more reserved than normal, "I-I've been held captive, by Voldermort, but, I managed to escape."

"Oh my God, are you okay? How did you escape?" Dawn asked, pulling him into an embrace again, to which Draco responded to this time, yet still uneasily.

"That doesn't matter now, what matters is I'm back, and I want to show you something." Draco replied, sounding more serious.

"What, now?" Dawn asked puzzled.

"Yes, now." Draco replied as he took her hand in his and began leading her out of the portrait.

---


	44. Chapter 44 Trap

Hey! Just wanna apologize 4 the extra long time it took me to update this fic, SORRY! Just school started and i got 2 more weeks till exams and all the teachers really seem to enjoy piling on lotsa tests and assignments at the moment :( I really sorry, but this chap is a little longer than norms and i already written the 1 to follow so i WILL update in a week or 2, prob 2, promise :) enjoy and please review review review! they make my day :) :) :)

Chapter Forty-Four: Trap

"Draco, where are we going? Can't this wait?" Dawn asked confused, this wasn't like him. She glanced around at the dark, empty corridor she was being dragged through and wondered where he was leading her.

"No, this can't wait." Draco replied, not facing her as he walked at a fast pace down a corridor and a set of stairs.

Dawn, puzzled by his strange behaviour, said nothing as he led her along the stairs, and they walked in silence.

As they rounded a corner, Dawn collided with Spike and stumbled back a few steps as she regained her balance.

"Oh, Spike, sorry! I didn't see you there." Dawn said as Spike, dressed in his usual leather coat, stumbled back a step.

"No worries Niblet." Spike said as he nodded at Draco, as if to acknowledging his presence, "Hey, isn't it a little late for you two to be wondering around?"

Spike had a strange feeling, and glanced around himself. It wasn't exactly a feeling that he was being watched, but just a strange feeling which he couldn't pin point, as if something wasn't right.

"I could say the same about you. Aren't you and Buffy patrolling tonight?" Dawn asked, oblivious to Spikes discomfort, ignoring Draco who was pulling her arm forward wanting to go on.

"Oh, yeah. We were, but Buffy had to come back coz a demon ruined her favorite leather jacket and pants." Spike said, sighing in annoyance, "A Klavian demon, made up off puss and goo and all other nasties, and she says its _my _fault! I stabbed it, how was I supposed to know she was _right _behind it and that it would fall on her! She should be thanking me for killing the thing!"

"Was it a black leather jacket?" Dawn asked, stifling a yawn.

Spike nodded looking puzzled.

"Don't worry, she has like 5 of those, but your on your own about the pants." Dawn said, "Anyway, I gotta go, see you tomorrow."

"Yeah," Spike said as he reached into his pocket for his cigarettes. As he did, Draco pulled Dawn along and knocked Spikes arm. This didn't exactly annoy him, but he had a strange feeling, as if something was wrong. And then it hit him, something was wrong, _with Draco._ Or who ever that person was because it sure wasn't Draco.

The thing about being a vampire was he could always pick up on a person by their smell, everybody smelled differently and only vampires could pick up on it; that's why they were great at tracking people, tracking their prey.

And he hadn't noticed at the time until Draco, or who every that was, had touched him but that boy _wasn't _Draco. He didn't know who it was but he knew that.

Piecing the information together, he figured it was a Death Eater sent to capture Dawn, and immediately, Spike turned, ready to stop the imposter.

After a few steps, he froze. What he _did _know about the imposter was that he, or she, _was _human, so if he did run after them, he certainly couldn't do much to stop him/her.

He figured he was very close to Buffy room and she should be about done changing.

He cursed, glanced desperately after Dawn and the imposter, and changed course, bolting to Buffys room.

As he ran in, he threw the door open and bolted to Buffys bedroom.

"Spike do you mind!?" Buffy yelled as her door burst open. Luckily, she was just slipping on her jacket so he hadn't caught her changing but she was still angry.

"Buffy, Dawns in trouble, we have to hurry." Spike said seriously. Buffy expression immediately changed from anger to shock to determination as she took off running right behind Spike out the door.

---

"Draco, where are we going?" Dawn asked as she jogged to keep up with the fast pace Draco was walking at.

"We're nearly there, come on." Draco said absentmindedly as he approached the large doors leading to the exit of the castle into the grounds. He began to open them and Dawn froze.

"Draco, what are you doing? You know I can't leave the castle." Dawn asked warily.

Once the doors were open enough for them to slip through, Draco stopped and went to face her, taking her hand into his, "Dawn, trust me, you have to see this. It can't wait."

"But-" Dawn started but was cut off.

"Dawn, don't worry, I'll protect you." Draco said sincerely, "Don't you trust me?"

Dawn nodded after a few seconds and let him pull her along through the doors. As they headed towards the Forbidden Forest, Dawn couldn't help but glance around herself cautiously.

As they were about to enter the Forest, Dawn pulled back hesitantly.

"Draco, I don't know…" Dawn said, looking into the forest warily, as she muffled a yawn.

"Come on, it's not far." Draco said, not paying her a second glance as he pulled her into the forest.

---

All he had to do was get her to the boundary and then Voldermort would be there ready to take her.

He could tell she was suspicious but luckily she wasn't putting up a fight.

Dawn gasped, "I think I just saw someone, it looked like a Death Eater! Draco, something doesn't feel right, we should get out of here!"

"It's okay, I'm sure it was no one, come on." Draco, or Ethan to be more specific, said as he pulled her along. Death Eaters were stationed around the forest to guard their passage through and prevent any attacks from Glory, or Buffy and Spike, to capture the Key.

He couldn't believe how close he was. He had been planning for months, and now his moment had come. As soon as he delivered the Key to Voldermort, he planned to ensure he was given what he was promised, and leave. He knew Voldermort, who had many supporters, had even more enemies; one of those being Buffy. And he had learnt, when Buffy was anybodies enemy, they rarely survived the week. First, he had to cover up any tracks left, and make sure no one suspected him of being linked to Dawns soon-to-be disappearance.

He truly pitied the girl, to some extent of course. She was coming so willingly, not knowing she was being led straight into a trap.

"_Dawn!__" _A distant voice yelled, and Ethan had no trouble recognising it to be Buffys, next followed by Spike yelling for the Slayers younger sister.

_Damn. _

"Hey, did you hear that? I, I think it's Buffy. We should stop." Dawn said, turning to see if she could see her sister.

"No, we shouldn't. Come on, we have to hurry." Ethan said, as he pulled her roughly onwards.

"Hey! I said I want to stop! What's gotten into you?" Dawn said angrily, struggling to pull her hand out of his grip. Ethan smiled at her threateningly.

"What's wrong _Dawnie_? Not chickening out on me are you?" Ethan asked her mockingly, watching her face change from shock to fear.

"Who are you? You can't be Draco." Dawn asked him dreadfully, pulling out her wand with her free hand, and Ethan could see she was still a little wary about hexing him since he still appeared to look like Draco.

"Bingo. Finally catching on aren't you?" Ethan asked her rhetorically, sending a quick _Expelliarmus_ before she could muster up the courage to curse him. He gave out a laugh as he pulled her along, now traveling at a run. He glanced back to see Buffy and Spike in battle with Death Eaters.

"Buffy!" Dawn began screaming, as she pulled to free her hand with no result. Ethan looked back to see Buffy look up from battle at her sisters yell, and a spell hit her full-on from behind, and she fell to the ground as Dawn shouted in protest.

Ethan gave another gleeful laugh, pulling Dawn along easily.

"Don't worry, we're nearly there." Ethan told her happily, and signaled for her to look ahead. Dawn did, and gasped as she saw two other Death Eaters waiting just beyond the boundaries of the forest for them, and between them a dark figure, who she got a real bad vibe off. She felt that this man was much worse than any of the other Death Eaters, and something told her that he was the one who wanted her; Lord Voldermort.

"No, _no!_" Dawn shouted, as she struggled with all her strength to get away from Ethan. She even tried to drop her body weight onto the ground to stop him, but he pulled her along easily behind him.

"Dawn!" Buffy yelled to her sister as she struggled to make her way over to her, also having noticed the Death Eaters and Voldermort waiting for them. She herself was busy dealing with two Death Eaters.

Dawn, realising her panic-tactic wasn't fairing well for her, and tried to calm herself down slightly, and rather than just pulling aimlessly at her wrist, she took a step back from the Draco look-alike, and sent a left-handed punch aimed at the side of his face. Her fist connected with his jaw and Ethan let out a yell of pain. Dawn too gasped as she withdrew her fist, which felt as it had just punched a wall.

She felt his grip slacken on her wrist and she gave a great tug and felt her hand slip through his.

"Why you little-" Ethan began, but Dawn sent a side kick to his stomach before he could finish his sentence. He doubled over in pain and Dawn immediately turned and began running back to her sister, who was still fighting.

"Dawn, get out of here!" Buffy yelled, not wanting her sister anywhere near this place.

Dawn stopped in her tracks, she wanted to help her sister and find out who that Draco look-alike was, and for her to be able to do that, she needed her wand. She immediately began scanning her eyes along the forest floor but she couldn't tell the difference between twigs and her wand, especially in the middle of the night.

_Come on come one… _Dawn thought to herself impatiently and then spotted an unusually long, straight twig lying near the base of a tree.

_Yes!_ Just as she began to run towards it, someone had pulled her arm roughly back and she stumbled back a few steps, before steadying herself.

"You little witch." The Draco look-alike said as he wiped his face where she had hit him. She was glad to see that she had given him a split lip.

Before she had time to respond, Ethan sent his own powerful blow to her, which connected right below her eye.

She gasped as she fell onto the ground in pain, clutching the side of her face.

The man grabbed her upper arm and pulled her to her feet unkindly, as he turned to make his way towards the boundaries once again.

"Hey, get your God damn hands off of her." A voice said behind Ethan angrily. Ethan turned and was met with a powerful blow to his face and he fell onto the ground.

Dawn heard a yell and looked up to see Spike bent over in pain clutching his head.

Dawn went over to Spike and thanked him.

"That's ok niblet." Spike said, watching Ethan sprawled on the ground in pain. "But you gotta get outta here, Voldermorts here, it's not safe."

"What? And me trying to find my way back to the castle alone in the Forest while you and Buffy battle Death Eaters is safe?" Dawn asked him sarcastically, "No! I should stay, I can help!"

Spike sighed in resignation, as Dawn suddenly realised something. Arguing with Summers women was always pointless.

"Wait, I gotta find my wand. I lost it when he _Expelliarmus_ed it but I think I spotted it before, near that tree trunk." Dawn said, pointing to a large tree. She quickly made her way over to it and Spike followed, squinting his eyes at the ground.

"Yeah, it's there." Spike said, as he retrieved it for her and handed it back.

"Oh, thank God." Dawn said as she gripped her wand tightly, thankful she had it back.

"Not quite." Spike said as he gave her a quick grin. "Now I want you to stay behind this tree while I help your sis out. Got it?"

"But I can help!" Dawn complained, "You kno-"

"Fine, you can help." Spike said, interrupting her, "Feel free to send any spell at the Death Eaters, but _from behind this tree._ Stay here, and take cover if they fire back. And be careful, keep an eye out in case one of em' tries to sneak up on you."

Dawn nodded and took her position behind the tree, already sending a _Stupefy_ spell at one of the two Death Eater left that Buffy was battling.

---

_Damn that vampire. _

Ethan rubbed his beaten face as he stood to his feet, his wand at the ready.

He glanced around to see Buffy battling the little remains of the Death Eaters and Spike and Dawn standing over near a tree. To his displeasure, he saw Spike hand Dawn her wand which had been lying there. He glanced back at where Voldermort was, and was annoyed to see he hadn't moved but was observing the fight.

Ethan sighed in annoyance, how could his well thought-out, revised, prepared plan turned into such a failure?

He noticed Buffy had nearly defeated all the Death Eaters and was working her way up to battle Voldermort.

He watched her send a powerful backhand to a Death Eater, sending him falling to the ground unconscious. He winced, as he imagined himself soon to be the one receiving that powerful blow.

No, he wouldn't let that happen, to long had he been in battle with the Slayer and escaped out of sheer, dumb luck. No, tonight, he wasn't going to risk it, he was going to get out. He was smart enough to see when he was fighting a losing battle, and as much as Voldermort would hate to admit it, he was no match for Buffy Summers, the Slayer. Ethan quickly checked he had his wand on him and crept behind the closest tree and quietly and quickly made his way back to the castle.

---


	45. Chapter 45 The Dark Lord Demise

Hey all, just wanna say i plan on finishing this story soon, when ever i can think of a decent ending, and thanks to every1 hu's been reading this! U all rock:) Really :) also in this chap i've tried to include Snape more, coz he's such an awesome character :) Enjoy this extra long chapter, and plz plz plz review!

Chapter Forty-Five: The Dark Lords Demise

Voldermort. Here. Now. Close to Dawn. This was it. Buffy had been waiting for this for weeks, months even, and now it was finally here, a chance to take down this Dark Wizard who wanted Dawn, and take him down she would. Like hell he was gonna get her sister.

He didn't look so tough. Sure, she couldn't see his face be but he wasn't nearly as large or scary looking as other demons she'd had to face before, like Adam or the mayor in his demon form.

She was just about to deliver another blow to a Death Eater when a unknown spell hit him in the back, and he fell to the ground unconscious. Buffy looked around in the direction the spell came from and saw Snape standing behind a tree sending spells at Death Eaters. She then noticed Dawn who was being held back by Snape in the protection of the tree.

Buffy looked at him quizzically, worried Dawn was still here but glad Snape was protecting her, even though she didn't know _why _he was here, and turned and continued to advance on Voldermort, who she could see was growing impatient but a disturbing smile grew on his face as he spotted her.

She glanced around and saw there were only a few Death Eaters left and Snape, who was flicking his wand skillfully at each with dead accuracy, looked as he could handle them. She then glanced around for Spike, worried she hadn't seen him in a while, and spotted him battle three of the scaly, robed-hobbit demons that always followed Glory. Buffy's blood froze, if they were here, then she must be close behind, having been alerted that the Key was out of the castle.

She had to get this over with, and get Dawn to the castle _now. _

She began to march over to Voldermort purposefully, and she could see his white grin underneath that robe he wore.

She stopped a few meters away and was glad he was alone, the two Death Eaters that previously stood by him were sent into battle with her earlier and now lie unconscious of the forest floor, among many other Death Eaters.

"Ahh," Voldermort began as he took down the hood of his cloak, "The Slayer. What an honour."

"The pleasures mine. You're a hard wizard to find, haven't been hiding from me have you?" Buffy asked tauntingly, as she took in the pale, thin face of Voldermort, who wore an unnerving grin.

"What can I say, I'm scoptophobic." Voldermort replied, his grin widening.

"I know you want something of mine, and your not gonna get it." Buffy said firmly, deciding to stop the banter and get down to business. "So just leave now, and I wont kill you."

Voldermort gave a wry chuckle as he took a step forward, Buffy all to aware he held his wand in his right hand by his side. "So young. So much anger, you know you would fit in perfectly here, on my side."

"You mean evil? No thanks. Besides, I don't really look good in those black cloaks." Buffy retorted.

Voldermort gave a small smile, one Buffy was sure wasn't because he found her joke funny, and asked again seductively, "Are you sure? You wont get another offer like this anytime soon."

Buffy folder her arms over her chest, not saying a word, glaring at him challengingly, and Voldermort said to her in a quieter voice, "If that is your response then…" And he flicked his wrist with his wand pointed at her, and Buffy was thrown across the ground a few meters and skidded to a halt as she collided with an unconscious Death Eater.

As Voldermort began his way over to her, Buffy stood and glanced down at her pants which had been torn from her rough landing.

"Great, you wrecked my _second _pair of new pants!" Buffy exclaimed, and raised her wand to hex him but he was extraordinarily fast, and _Expelliarmus_ed her wand away from her. She struggled to keep her wand in her hand but the force it was pulled away from her with threw it meters away.

Buffy suddenly felt nervous, he had already taken away her wand, and seemed to have the speed of a slayer when it came to hexing her, but she found confidence knowing that now that she didn't have her wand, she could still defend herself and hopefully disarm him.

"I'll get you a new pair if you join me." Voldermort replied as he grinned.

Buffy sighed, "Why do you want me on your side any way? Just to get the Key?"

"Miss Summers, you are the longest surviving Slayer ever, and have proven to be quite a marvelous killer and have taken down some of my finest Death Eaters. Yes, you may not have killed them but that can be improved." Voldermort said, "And I believe, that you could be just that much greater on my side, where I could teach you to hone your powers and reach your full potential, if you join my Death Eaters and prove to be a worthy follower."

Buffy's eyes darkened and her face became steel and angry, "I am not a follower, and I am _not _a killer."

Voldermort gave out a snarl and his face contorted with rage as he raised his wand and began to send hexes at Buffy, which she expertly dodged with the speed of a Slayer. But try as she might, as soon as she tried to attack him physically she was shot back with a spell. She soon realised that she would need her wand to defeat him and she quickly sought it out and retrieved it.

She began to send every hex she knew but Voldermort had summoned a very effective shield which reflected any spell she cast and she had to dodge a few which rocketed back at her.

Voldermort gave a loud, triumphant laugh as he exclaimed, "You cant win this battle Slayer, give in! Give me the Key and I will spare your life, or come with me and I will leave the Key alone."

Buffy froze as she panted and struggled to regain her breath. Voldermort looked calm and relaxed, as if he hadn't even been fighting Buffy for the last half an hour, while Buffy panted and struggled to think rationally what to do next. What could she do? Spells didn't work, a physical approach didn't work, what was left?

"Your lying." Buffy said, not wanting to believe the only way to save Dawn was to give in, to become evil.

"No, I'm not." Voldermort replied, bringing down the barrier and walking over to her with a triumphant look on his face. "I only want power, and your sister is that, pure power. But you, you would prove much more beneficial I believe, and I promise to leave your sister alone, if you come with me."

Buffy let her head drop, and she could feel Voldermort walk over to her and place a hand on her shoulder.

"Yes, that's right, you've been very brave, now its time to make the right decision." Voldermort said in a coercive tone, "Who will it be?"

She glanced up to see Snape wounded but struggling to protect Dawn, and Spike limping badly on a bleeding leg but still fighting Glory's minions. The Death Eaters and demons outnumbers Spike and Snape greatly, and she knew, although she would never admit it, soon they would be defeated.

Buffy sighed but didn't say anything. Was this it? Would she have to give herself up to save her sister? What would happen to her, and what would happen to Dawn now that she wouldn't be around to protect her, especially from Glory? Would Spike understand and protect her the way she would of? Yes, he would. She knew it, Spike cared for her and cared for Dawn and would do the right thing.

But she was the Slayer, could she really become evil? She was meant to fight off forces of evil, not join them!

"Make your choice, you or the Key." Voldermort said impatiently.

"I, I can't let her die." Buffy choked out in a whisper.

"Yes, that's very brave. Now come with me, and all my Death Eaters will leave and your sister will be safe." Voldermort said in a victorious voice, and he tightened the grip on her shoulder and began to lead her over to the boundaries of the forest.

"Actually," Buffy said as she lifted her head and took a hold of his hand on her shoulder and twisted just before breaking point. He looked up at her in shock. "I think I'll stay." Buffy finished, and sent a powerful back hand which sent him through the air and crashing to the ground.

He looked up in anger and fury and said, "You idiot! You know you just sentenced your sister and every one here to a painful death! And I will take great pleasure in yours, don't you worry!"

Buffys stomach dropped to see he still had a hold of his want and it was aimed squarely at her.

Before she had a chance to move, she heard him hiss _Crucio_ and was hit with an immense feeling of pain and she fell to the ground, forgetting everything at that moment but wishing for this nightmare to stop. The pain felt like nothing she'd ever experienced, and seemed to drag on for ever.

The curse was finally lifted, and she dropped to the ground.

"What? What are you doing here?" She heard Voldermort say in an angry and fearful voice.

She struggled to look up and saw Glory standing before him in a black cloak over a red dress, looking at the man with slight interest.

"Here to retrieve my Key of course." Glory replied as she glanced around the forest casually before looking back at him with sudden realisation dawning on her, as she asked angrily, "Hey, you're the guy who's been trying to take it from me, aren't you?"

Voldermort snarled and said, "You may be a God but you aren't as powerful as you think."

With this Voldermort sent the killing curse at Glory and was shocked to see her stumble back a step and shake her head and look back at him with a small smile spreading across her face.

"That all you got, Merlin?" Glory asked.

Then Buffy couldn't quit see what happened but one second, Glory was meters away from him, the next she was right in front of Voldermort and sent a blow that sent him sailing back for meters and meters, before he had collided with a tree, and some top branches came falling down from the force of the collision.

Buffy slowly got back to her feet and was relieved that they still worked and she was able to move. The next thing she saw, and heard, were a large bunch of wizards aparate just behind the barriers and race in to help.

"About time!" Snarled Snape while Spike agreed and the wizards began battling the remaining Death Eaters and demons which had just arrived, and struggled to stun or stop Glory.

What Buffy saw next completely astounded her, Glory had picked up a large, thick branch which had fallen off a tree and thrown it like a spear straight at Voldermort who had just rose to his feet, and impaled him to the tree behind him.

Voldermort, looking utterly surprised, gasped in pain and struggled to say something, but couldn't quite make out the words. He began to cease his movements and struggle as he grew limp and succumbed to the inevitable.

Glory turned to see a group of demons, Death Eaters and Order members, who had been battling each other, frozen.

"Who's next?" Glory asked, with a grin on her face.

A few Death Eaters began to attack Glory aimlessly while many other began to run over to the boundaries and dissaparate. Buffy, eyes wide, quickly made her way over to Dawn quietly and made sure she was behind the tree, out of sight.

"Buffy, you're okay!" Dawn exclaimed, relieved, as Buffy turned to face Snape.

"Snape, I need you to get Dawn back to the castle now." Buffy said in a serious tone.

He began to protest along with Dawn, saying he needed to help the Order but Buffy cut him off, "Snape, she killed Voldermort, and she's here for Dawn. Spells aren't going to stop her! Please, can I trust you?"

Snape nodded after a while but Dawn was still annoyed.

"Buffy, why him? Why not Spike?" Dawn asked her sister, pulling against Snape's grip on her arm.

"Like I said, spells wont help and I need another fighter by my side. Don't worry," Buffy said, glancing at Snape, "he'll keep you safe."

"I don't care about that! Buffy what if you get hurt!?" Dawn exclaimed, "I don't want to leave you!"

"Dawn I don't have time for this! If you're here she's going to get you and I don't think I can stop her, so please just get to the castle! I'll be okay, just go!" Buffy said urgently as she turned back to see the Order holding up a large blue barrier against the God who struggled to break it to race after Dawn.

Just before she could go, Snape reached out an arm to turn her around.

"What?" Buffy snapped as she turned to see what Snape wanted.

"I just wanted to know," Snape said, as he lowered his voice, so Dawn wouldn't hear, "Will _you _be okay? I saw you get hit by the Cruciuatus, you must be in pain at the moment, are you not? You're in no condition to take on Glorificus now."

Buffy stared at him for a few minutes, surprised he knew what she was feeling. Yes, she did feel exhausted and every fiber of her being hurt, but she wouldn't let that stop her, she _couldn't _let that interfere with the battle she was about to face. Not for Dawn.

Buffy's face softened as she replied, "I'll be okay. Thanks. Just, get her out of here." And she turned, bringing back up her wall of steel, ready to face Glory, no matter the cost.

---

After a few minutes, Dawn pulled away from Snape and the grip he held on her shoulder and yelled, "I can walk all by my self you know! You don't have to pull me along!"

He stopped and turned to glare at her, "Yes I know but you aren't walking fast enough, and keep your voice down!"

He turned and continued to walk through the forest quickly, and she noticed that he was limping. He sighed, feeling slightly guilty because he had been protecting her the whole night, and began walking after him.

They walked in silence until they passed by Hagrids hut and saw a figure running out of the castle towards them.

Snape immediately raised his wand and pushed Dawn behind him and said, "Stay behind me."

As the figure got closer, Dawn peered around Snape and saw she knew who this was.

"Draco?!" She exclaimed, stepping out from behind Snape confused.

"Dawn, oh thank God your okay!" Draco said as he struggled to regain his breath. We went to embrace her but she stepped back warily.

"Funny coming from the guy who was ready to give me up to Voldermort himself!" Dawn said, getting out her own wand.

"What? What are you talking about?" Draco asked with a look of honest confusion on his face.

"Nice act, but I'm not gonna fall for it again!" Dawn replied, holding her wand unsteadily aimed at Draco.

"Miss Summers what are you talking about?" Snape asked her, his wand still aimed at Draco.

"_He _was the one who led me out of the castle to Voldermort!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Draco Malfoy?" Snape asked doubtfully while Draco began to protest.

"Yes! Well, no, some one who looked like him, an imposter." Dawn said, wishing this person would just stop with the act.

"Dawn, I'm not him, I _am _Draco, I promise!" Draco pleaded.

"Yeah? Prove it." Dawn said, her wand still aimed as she forced herself not to cry, especially in front of Snape and this imposter.

"Uh…" Draco thought, "Oh! When I left about a week ago, you didn't want me to go, you begged me not to go!"

Dawn looked at him and said, "Well duh! Anyone could of guessed that."

"Okay, um," Draco said struggling to come up with something only he would know, "Oh! I know, you carry around a spare muggle pen in your cloak incase the ones in your pencil case run out and your forced to use a quill!"

Dawn lowered her wand and ran at Draco, and embraced him, telling him how much she'd missed him.

After a few seconds, Snape cleared his throat and said, "As much as I'd _hate _to break up this reunion, we must get into the castle now, before Glorificus catches up. And I'd also hate to point out Miss Summers, that as sure as you are of this being Draco, he may be under the Imperius, so I suggest you keep your distance."

"What?" Dawn asked, yet taking a step back from Draco.

"We have to go now, but when we get back to the castle, we will find out for sure." Snape said, motioning Draco to walk ahead while Snape kept his wand pointed at him.

---


End file.
